Sometimes Timing Is Everything
by tmag71
Summary: This is set two years after Season 2 ends.
1. Chapter 1

This is set a two years after the end of season 2

**MAJOR SPOILERS SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW SERIES ENDS IN TERMS OF COUPLES. WHAT HAPPENS WITH CARTWILLS IN BETWEEN NOW AND THE SERIES END IS MY IMIAGINATION AS WELL AS WHO REALLY DIES OR GETS PREGNANT. (SOMEONE DOES DIE AND SOMEONE GETS PREGNANT BUT THESE ARE JUST MY GUESSES AS TO WHO) **

Lastly, I own no characters of Smash.

"Kyle, are you ready to go?" Karen cooed at the young boy as she readied to leave the grocery store. Her son smiled but his attention was clearly captivated by something behind her. Before Karen could turn to follow his gaze, she heard a familiar voice.

"Karen?" the voice still gave her chills. Her stomach in knots she turned to face the one person she had tried so desperately to forget.

"Derek," she replied; her eyes fully taking in his appearance. His light emerald green eyes still bore the same intensity and standing in front of him she still felt as though he could see straight through her. Time seemed to have been good to him as aside from a few more wrinkles around his eyes he looked the same as she remembered. Not realizing how long she had gone without saying anything she was drawn out of her revere when her son reached for the man who had caught his attention.

Derek smiled, "Do you mind?" he asked extending his arms towards the child.

"Uh no," she replied, her voice a betrayal of her nerves. She handed the toddler over and watched as Derek spoke ""Hey buddy! What's your name?" He looked to Karen for a response.

"Kyle," she answered.

Derek gave her a thoughtful smile and took a minute to admire the child. Just the mention of the name immediately took him back to the young writer who had change of the course of their lives.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asked. "In New York I mean? I thought you and Ivy had moved to London."

Not trusting his emotions Derek asked "Would you and Kyle like to grab a coffee?" Not wanting to create problems for her with Jimmy, he quickly added "that is if you think Jimmy won't mind."

"Coffee sounds nice," she said a shy smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"Good, do you need help with the bags or with Kyle?"

"He seems pretty comfortable in your arms, do you mind?"

"Not at all, shall we get out of here?" he playfully asked the young boy whose hands merrily tapped Derek's cheek.

The three walked in silence for part of the way to the small café Karen had picked. Midway to their destination, the young mother broke the silence. "Jimmy and I aren't together," she said.

Derek turned his head "I'm sorry," it all he could think of. He felt his heart beat faster and suddenly he thought he might hyperventilate.

"Don't be, it was for the best it ended. I have to say though, I got the best part of the relationship," she finished looking at her son. "He just wasn't ready to let go of his past and when I found out I was pregnant I couldn't take a chance he would slip back into drinking or drugs. He was never abusive but his mood after that day was all over the place. He saw Kyle the day after he was born and hasn't been around since."

"How have you managed? Being in London, I haven't kept up with Broadway."

Karen gave a mock look of surprise, "I'm recording an album and I teach vocals at a local school. Until Kyle is a little older I've put Broadway on hold."

They had finally arrived at the small café and Kyle was fast asleep in Derek's arms. As they found a place to sit Karen reached to take her son back, "I know he can get heavy let me take him from you."

"He isn't heavy and if you don't mind I rather enjoy carrying him."

"I don't mind at all." She answered him. She noticed a distant look in Derek's eyes as he took in Kyle's sleeping form but before she could question him he continued to talk.

"I'm glad to hear about the album but you have too much talent not to pursue Broadway."

"Without anyone to watch Kyle during rehearsals Broadway has to wait for now. But enough about me how are Ivy and the baby?"

The distant look Karen had seen earlier in Derek returned, "Ivy had a miscarriage about three months into the pregnancy. That is why we moved to London."

"Derek, oh my god I'm so sorry."

"She was so depressed, I thought if I got her away from New York it would help. In reality, it made it worse. She left me about two months after we arrived in London. Her note said I was free now to fight for the woman I really loved. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

Karen was shocked and had no idea how to respond. The silence concerned Derek so he quickly offered an apology. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be pouring all of this on you. Tell me, what happened with you and Jimmy?"

"It's alright to be sad Derek," she said, as she reached out her hand to cover his.

Derek looked at her. He turned his hand in hers so that his palm faced up and slowly he intertwined their fingers. "That's just it, Love. I'm sorry for the loss of my child. I never knew how much I wanted to be a father until I lost the chance: and there isn't a day that doesn't go by I don't think of what it would be like to hold him. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to ease Ivy's pain; but I'm not sorry that I am free now or that fate let me run into you tonight."

Upon hearing Derek's statement the pair sat silently lost in their own thoughts.

_**Flashback March 2012**_

_It had been two weeks since Derek had made his feelings for Karen known and he had given up any hope of maintaining a friendship. When he had tried to warn her about Jimmy's past she accused him of being a jealous old man. Her words and rejection hurt him deeply and his reaction had been far from appropriate. Instead of explaining his decision for expanding the role of the Diva, he intentionally shut her out from the creative process. In that moment, he didn't care if she thought he was retaliating he just couldn't stand to be near her knowing she despised him._

_They avoided each other and fought fiercely over scenes. During that period he had tried to find solace in Ivy's arms. The mutual agreement with the blonde actress for a causal relationship had worked to some degree; until that fateful night. He had been sitting alone in his apartment when he was informed by the doorman of a visitor. Never did he imagine she would look for him. When he took in her appearance he could tell she had been crying._

_Leading her to the living area she sat herself on the couch. She told him she had confronted Jimmy a week ago about his past. She had found a bag of cocaine in his jacket pocket and after a heated argument, the composer admitted to being in trouble with a drug dealer. He explained it was the main reason he had wanted their relationship to initially remain a secret but assured Karen everything was safe now. When she pressed him for an answer as to how he got the money to pay the debt, he was left with no choice and came clean that Derek had lent him the money._

_Derek could see Karen was trying to fight back tears as she recalled their conversation but she finally broke down when she apologized for ever doubting him. Kyle had also explained to her the idea to expand the Diva role had been his, Julia and Scott's. She told him that in arguing with Jimmy she realized Derek was the only man who ever made her feel safe and the only man who had never lied to her. In fact, he had been brutally honest even when it meant she would turn her back on him. _

_She continued to cry and Derek took her in his arms and held her close. After a few minutes she pulled away and when their eyes locked she leaned forward capturing his lips. She told him she wanted to try. She wanted more than friendship but admitted to being scared and asked if they could go slowly. Most of all, she didn't want to hide. Derek thought he was dreaming but when her lips found his again, he realized it very real. They spent the rest of night enjoying the intimacy of being in each other's arms and even though they didn't have sex, Derek had never been so content._

_The following day they arrived at the theater together and subtly let everyone know they were more than friends now. Jimmy who had been on constant mood swings for the past several weeks acted no different but Derek and Karen were careful not to throw the fact they were dating in his face. The weeks following their announcement Derek and Karen spent most of their time away from the theater together. Derek had immediately informed Ivy he no longer wanted a casual relationship. She was disappointed but seemed to understand. Derek for once in his life felt whole._

_It was three days before Hit List opened on Broadway and he had spent the night at Karen's apartment. The next morning they decided to walk to the theater. When they arrived, Tom was standing on the front steps waiting for them. From the look on his face, the couple could tell he wasn't going to be the bearer of good news._

"_Tom," Derek greeted._

"_Derek, Karen; I don't know how to tell you this but something happened to Kyle this morning."_

"_What, is he alright?" Karen asked her voice in a panic._

_Tom shook his head, "He didn't make it, and he was dead by the time the paramedics arrived. Julia was here with Scott, and the three were going over notes, when Kyle suddenly collapsed. They tried CPR but it didn't work. I'm sorry."_

_Karen felt herself wanting to collapse but Derek caught her. He held her close not sure of what to say. Finally Derek asked "Has anyone told Jimmy?"_

_Tom nodded no. "Scott thought it was best to tell everyone in person. Julia called me because she didn't want to tell you over the phone and both she and Scott went to the hospital."_

"_Thank you," Derek replied._

_Ana arrived at the theater shortly after Karen and Derek and twenty minutes later Jimmy strolled in with two blonde women on his arm. As soon as he saw everyone's face and Kyle was missing he knew something was wrong. The moment he heard the news he left._

_Kyle's death would change everything. Jimmy composed himself long enough to perform opening night but Karen was so guilt ridden she began to distance herself from Derek. She told him she couldn't leave Jimmy alone, she was afraid he would do something stupid. She may love Derek but she would never be able to live with herself if she didn't try to help him. Just like that Derek had lost the woman he loved._

_Three weeks later Ivy told Derek she was pregnant. For once in his life he decided to do the right thing. He was going to try to make things work. He may not have been be in love with Ivy but he did care for her, he did love her in his own way. He knew one thing; he wasn't going to abandon her like his father had abandoned his mother._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Do you ever think how things might have been if Kyle hadn't died?" Karen asked her voice almost whisper.

"I use to every day," Derek answered his eyes still locked on their intertwined hands.

Karen caught the fact Derek had said 'use to' and braced herself for the rejection her next question might bring. "What made you stop thinking about it?"

"I'm here with you right now. And I know it has been a long time but all I'm asking for is a chance. I promise we can take it as slow as you want."

Karen was afraid to look at him. She never once regretted having Kyle but she too had often wondered what if. "Kyle and I come as a package deal." She told him, her eyes still not looking up. "I can't afford to start something unless I know it includes him."

Derek looked at the young boy in his arm and back to Karen, "I understand and I have no intention of starting something I can't finish. I'm in this for as long as you are."

Karen raised their intertwined hands and placed a soft kiss on Derek's knuckles. "I never stopped caring for you."

Derek smiled "Then shall I walk you and Kyle home. I would love nothing more than to help you tuck him in and give you a proper good night kiss."

The three exited the café ready to start again.


	2. Chapter 2

Even sitting in Karen's living room Derek still couldn't believe this night was real. When he had left his real estate agent earlier this evening, his only thought was to grab a few groceries from the store and head back to his hotel room. He no longer enjoyed going to bars just to get drunk and picking up women. If his brief relationship and the loss of his child had taught him anything, it was that he was ready to settle down. Ivy may not have been the right woman for him but he had made a commitment to be faithful and found that when Ivy was happy, he actually enjoyed having someone to come home too.

When he made the decision to commit to Ivy he knew he needed to leave Hit List. There was no way he could move forward seeing Karen everyday; so a month after Hit List opened on Broadway he accepted an offer from Lions Gate. The job required Derek to spend two months shooting in Brazil and while Ivy hadn't been happy with his decision, he gave her no choice in the matter. He needed to get Karen out his system for Ivy and him to have any chance. When he returned from Brazil, Ivy was already having complications in her pregnancy and had to end her obligation to Bombshell two months early. At home and alone while Derek worked and her friends continued to live their lives without her, she grew extremely insecure. Any time Derek was late more than twenty minutes she accused him of being with someone and more often than not the name that kept being thrown in his face was the one he tried to forget, Karen. Constantly hearing her name stung and angered Derek but he wasn't going to lose the chance at being a father so he sucked it up.

"Sorry about that," the soft voice he had missed so much said. Gods she could still take his breath away. "He woke up as I changed him and it took a little longer to get him to go back to sleep," she informed him as she plopped herself next to him on the sofa.

"No worry, Love," he smiled taking her hand in his. After all these years, that simple term of endearment still gave her butterflies. Darling, beautiful those were generic greetings he used on any woman he met but Love that was reserved for her. "He is a handsome boy, definitely gets his looks from you." Karen blushed a deep red at his words. "Your modesty still amazes me," he complimented.

"And you Mr. Wills with your charm still manage to make me feel like I'm a love struck teenager," she responded in her best British accent.

"Your accent still needs work," he burst out in laughter. It had been so long since he laughed and it was a quality only she could bring out. He had forgotten how easy it was to be around her.

"I see how it is," she mocked. "Well not all of us can have the natural arrogance to pull it off," she cheeked.

He replied with a simple "I've missed this, I've you."

Karen looked at him her voice no more than a whisper "I'm scared," she answered. "What happens if you realize I'm not the woman you remember? It took so long to lock my feelings for you away. I kept telling myself that I loved Jimmy but my heart always knew he wasn't you. I don't know if I could take losing you again," she finished as tears fell.

Derek grazed his thumb over her cheek gently wiping her tears. "I understand Love; gods trust me I do. Every day I woke up and I tried to tell myself I had to forget you for the sake of my child. But I couldn't and I'm guilty and ashamed to admit when I learn Ivy was pregnant, I so wished it was you instead who was having my child. Seeing you tonight with Kyle, it's a chance. I don't want to replace Jimmy, I just want to be me; the man who has loved his mother since the day he first saw her."

Derek moved closer and cupped Karen's face in his hand. He made sure their eyes locked when he leaned in to capture her lips. It was a gentle kiss and he pulled back to plead "please, give me the chance to unlock the feelings you hid in your heart. I don't want the woman I left behind; that woman gave her heart to someone else. I want the mother I met today, the one whose heart knew it should be mine."

Karen could see the sincerity of his words his eyes and answered the only way she knew how. She leaned forward, slowly unbuttoned his shirt and placed a gentle kiss over his heart. "Always yours" she whispered as her mouth moved to capture his.


	3. Chapter 3

"So he wants to be a part of Kyle and yours life?" Ana asked her roommate. Despite Hit Lists' success the two women after Karen's breakup from Jimmy, decided once again to share an apartment. She had been out when Derek and Karen returned from the café last night and was surprised when she found the two asleep on the couch when she returned home this morning.

"Yes, he just moved back to New York. He said he never stopped loving me and is willing to take things as slow as I want. All he wants is a chance. He said he realized after the miscarriage he was ready to have a family."

Ana could see Karen was anxious but she also knew that despite the brunette's attempts to hide her feelings for Derek, the truth was she had never stopped loving him either. "What do you want? What does your heart tell you?" she questioned her friend.

"I'm scared. You're my best friend and you know I never stopped loving him; but I'm not alone anymore. I have to think of Kyle and I don't want to introduce someone new in his life that might leave him like his father did."

"Karen, it's not fair to compare Derek to Jimmy. First of all, he stood by Ivy from the minute she told him she was pregnant and apparently even after she lost the baby. Second, I remember how happy you had been that month the two of you were together. It was obvious how much he cared for you. And once again, he wasn't the one who ended things. You had your reasons but you left him."

Karen let Ana's words sink in. Her friend was right. Here Karen was worried about Derek's ability to commit, when in each of his most recent relationships it had been the other party who left him. If she was honest with herself it appeared that when Derek made a full commitment he remained faithful. Also, seeing the distant look he got when holding Kyle and talking about the loss of his child, Karen could see he how much that loss had hurt him.

"Your right," Karen finally spoke. "Being with him last night just talking, I realized how much I missed him. I want to try."

Ana smiled, "good, when will you see him again?"

"He told me to take some time to think and to call when I was ready."

"So what are you waiting for?"

Karen laughed "he just left 30 minutes ago, don't you think it's a little too soon to call him?"

"We're not sixteen," Ana replied. "We are modern women. When we know what we want we go for it," she affirmed.

"Ma," a little voice could be heard calling from down the hall. "Ma, Ma up."

Karen smiled at her son's proclamation. "Momma is coming Kyle," she answered as she walked to her son's room. She would never tire of the way he giggled when she opened the door. "Hey baby boy," she greeted. "What do you think? Should we call mommy's friend, Derek?" the little boy grinned. "I guess that's a yes," she kissed his cheek.

Derek had just gotten out the shower when he heard his phone. Looking at the caller ID he couldn't help the slight twist he felt in the pit of his stomach. "Hello, Miss Cartwright."

Karen could hear the smile in his voice. "Hello, Mr. Wills. I know it hasn't been that long since you left; but I was wondering if you would like to hang out with Kyle and me?" She hoped her voice didn't betray her nerves.

"Well, that is quite the proposition but unfortunately I am supposed to meet my real estate agent in an hour to see a few places. I could however, use an objective opinion."

"I've been known to be pretty opinionated," she replied. "But do you think you can handl year old?"

"I think I can manage. Plus, I might as well get his opinion as to play space don't you think?" he answered trying not to sound so desperate. "I'll text you the address of the first apartment. And Love, I can't wait to see you both."

"Me too," was all she could say.

Derek hung up the phone and quickly sent off the text to Karen. His heart was beating a mile a minute but what he felt the most was excitement. He knew he needed to be patient with her but the fact she had called him had to be a good sign. He finished getting dressed and went down to lobby to rent a car. He wanted to make his time with Karen as easy as possible and figured not having to worry about hailing a cab with a child would be key. He even made sure the car came equipped with a car seat. Thirty minutes later he pulled up in front of the upper Manhattan address his agent provided and found Karen waiting with Kyle in a stroller. "I'm sorry, darling. I hope you two haven't been waiting long?"

"No, we actually just got here."

"Hey buddy," Derek greeted the little boy. "You ready to help me pick a place to live?" he asked lifting Kyle in his arms. The child laughed as Derek placed a kiss on his cheek. Karen grinned seeing the two.

"Derek," a female voice called from behind Karen. When she turned the woman who approached was tall and beautiful. She had blond hair, blue eyes and legs that seemed to go on forever. Instantly Karen felt a hint of jealousy as the young woman greeted the director with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Who is this little man?" she asked.

"This is Kyle and the gorgeous woman next to me is his mother, Karen Cartwright," he answered extending his free arm around Karen's waist. "Since I hope they will be spending a good deal of time with me, I thought it was important if I got their opinion."

"I see," Kim answered somewhat disappointed. She recognized the actress' name for it hadn't been that long since Karen left Broadway. "Shall we go inside then?"

Holding Kyle in his arms as if it was the most natural thing, Derek held the door open for the two women. When they entered the apartment, he saw Karen was immediately drawn to the floor to ceiling windows. But aside from the view her expression had remained neutral and Derek felt as though something was missing. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"It's beautiful she answered. It's similar to your old place."

Derek gave her a weary smile. "I'm not looking to go back to the old me. Can I ask where you work and where Kyle goes to daycare?"

Karen was a confused by the question but answered anyway. "I work about twenty minutes from where I live and Kyle's daycare is my neighbor."

Derek turned to Kim who had been listening to the couple talk. "Can you see if there are any properties either in So Ho or the Meat Packing District? I would prefer if it was either located near a park or had a garden itself."

"Derek, are you sure, I mean you are a successful director do you really want to live so far from the heart of where you work?" Kim inquired with one eye to Karen.

"I apologize I did not give you prior notice but I'm more than sure. If you can't help me I understand and will call some who can," he answered.

"That won't be necessary, let me make a few calls," the blond agent replied as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Derek you don't have to make a decision based on Kyle and me. I mean we aren't even…" At her uncompleted statement Karen could see an instant flash of fear run across his face. She realized her mistake and immediately corrected "god Derek, I'm not saying I don't want to be with you because I do. It's just Kyle and I don't want to be the reason you miss out on something spectacular like this place."

Karen's heart melted when his expression relaxed. He turned to her son and asked "help me out mate, what is it going to take to make your mother believe that as of last night, home for me is wherever the two of you are." The toddler answered with an excited "Ma, Ma."

Derek laughed as he kissed the boy's forehead. Twenty minutes later Kim returned from the kitchen and informed the pair she had two properties that fit the criteria. While neither were near a park both allegedly had a small garden. "Do you want to head over? I don't have a car seat though."

"It's okay Kyle and I can meet up with you later," Karen interjected.

"Unless you think it's too much for Kyle, I rented a car Love. I also made sure it had a car seat."

Karen had changed Kyle and just like the night before he had fallen asleep in Derek's arm. "No Kyle is fine," she smiled.

The trio visited the first property located in the Meat Packing District. It was a nice semi attached home but Karen couldn't help laugh when they walked. It was old and so not Derek. It would require a complete renovation for him to feel comfortable living in it. The next property though was in So Ho. From the moment they pulled up Derek could see Karen glowing. The second property because it was a corner lot was detached and had been completely renovated. The exterior was a mixture of brick and glass while the interior was made up of brick and wood. The garden was actually the entire rooftop which had been covered with carpet grass one would swear was real. There was an outdoor kitchen covered by a canopy and the ledge which would normally be a concern had a raised plexiglass which served as a modern barrier against anyone who may want to climb upon it but because it was clear did not disturb the view.

Karen's reaction to the home coupled by Kyle's pure joy in crawling on the grass was all Derek needed to know this was his new home. "What do think Kyle?" he asked the child who was tumbling over while giggling uncontrollably. His gaze moved to Karen whose face beamed watching her son play. "I want to spend evenings up here with you and Kyle; I hope you like it."

"I love it," she replied placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Good, then I want to make an offer," Derek told his agent. "I would also like to close as quickly as possible so I am willing to put 50% in cash."

"Alright give me a minute to draw up the paperwork and I'll fax it over as soon as you sign. You are welcome to wait up here if you'd like."

The couple did as suggested enjoying the view while Kyle continued to play. An hour later with an offer submitted, the couple and child left the home. If he was lucky Derek would have a new home soon and he could begin to show Karen he was a man of his word. He was going to be there for her and Kyle and if she still wanted Broadway, he was going to help her get there again.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since Derek's return to New York and he couldn't remember a time in his life where he felt more content. He was on his way to meet with Julia Houston regarding a new book she wrote. To his surprise this endeavor would be her first venture without Tom Levitt. Apparently their partnership never recovered from the toll it took with Bombshell and Hit List and when the duo's most recent project met with lukewarm reviews; the decision to take an indefinite break from each other was made. Entering the small café' Derek spotted the red head almost immediately.

"Hello gorgeous," he greeted.

Julia laughed "still a charmer I see," she replied. "How have you been? I'm so sorry about Ivy and the baby" she offered.

The conversation paused while the waitress took the director's order and when she left he responded "Thank you. I admit, it was difficult when it happened everything all at once but I'm alright now," he smiled thinking of Karen and Kyle.

"If the smile that just appeared on you face is any indication, I would think you are better than alright," she teased with raised eyebrows.

"I ran into Karen Cartwright a few weeks back."

"I knew it!" the writer exclaimed. "I knew there had to be a reason for that daydream smile. Please tell me the two of you finally came to your senses," she pleaded.

"We talked and yes, we have decided to try." Just the thought of being with her and Kyle made him smile again.

"I'm happy for you," Julia stated as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I never knew what happened between the two of you after Kyle's death but I was shocked to see her return to Jimmy. Then, when Tom told me about Ivy and the baby and then her miscarriage I wasn't sure what to think."

He gave her a thoughtful look "You know I never thought of myself capable of being a father, but when Ivy told me she was pregnant; I couldn't see myself walking away. My father walked out on my mother when my siblings and I were young; and I swore I would never be that man. What I had with Ivy was never intended to be long term. I had turned to her after Karen first rejected me and she was lonely so we agreed it would be casual. When Karen broke up with Jimmy and we decided to try, I ended things with her. We weren't together when she told me about the baby but at the time Karen had gone back to Jimmy and I decided I was going make things work for the sake of my child."

"That's why you left Hit List?"

Derek nodded "I couldn't be around Karen every day and then go home to Ivy. It wasn't working."

"Is Karen the reason you returned to New York?" she asked.

"No, I had no idea she was no longer with Jimmy and had no intention of contacting her. I was merely trying to buy some groceries and return to my hotel room when I saw her. I swear my heart must have stopped when I did," he finished, earning a laugh from his friend. "We grabbed a coffee, told each other our story and realized that despite everything that happened these past two years, we both still had feelings for the other. I begged her to give us a chance."

Julia was shocked to say the least at Derek's admission. She had always suspected Derek's feelings for Karen ran deep but for him to admit to needing someone so much, was a pleasant surprise. "I always knew you weren't as cold as you wanted people to believe," she grinned.

Derek blushed, "Being around Karen must be turning me into a sap. I've told you more in just these few minutes than I've ever told anyone aside from her. Can we please change the subject?"

"Alright, "Julia beamed as she held her hands up in surrender. "I don't want to stress you out," she conceded. "Just know ever since we worked together on Hit List, I've considered you a close friend. Someone I could confide in without judgment."

Derek gave a nod, "your friendship has always meant a great deal to me too," he affirmed. "And I will do whatever you need; how can I help you?"

"I would like you to read my book and if you like it, I'd like to know if you would help me get it ready to pitch. I'm working with several young composers for the music but before I go further I'd like your opinion."

The Brit looked at her "Why me?"

"Because you're the best director and I also think if you really wanted to, you could be one hell of a producer. I was there remember, I saw what you did with Hit List. Most importantly though, my book is based on Kyle Bishop."

Derek was stunned, for the second time since his return he was taken back in time to the young writer. "What do you mean?"

"I loved the time I spent working with Kyle and I grew to care about him as if he were a little brother. In trying to help him organize his thoughts, I gave Kyle a journal. A week before he died, he gave me the journal and asked if I could read over an idea he had for a new book. I never got to go over my thoughts with him and when I tried to give the book to his family; they said it would mean the world to Kyle if I kept it and if something he wrote inspired me all the better."

"The story was good then?" the director questioned.

"It was but I don't want to use his version I want to portray the story I discovered within it. You see when Kyle gave the journal I promised I wouldn't read anything but the story. A few weeks after his death I picked the journal up to put away and I something drew me to open it. I started to read his thoughts and I discovered that story he wrote, whether he realized it or not; was really about his feelings for Jimmy."

"What do you mean?"

"The story Kyle wrote was about a young woman who fell for a guy who wasn't interested in her. She is convinced she can change his mind so she starts to study the people around him to learn what it is that attracts him to them. It's funny, its dark and its tragic."

"He was writing about Karen?" Derek inquired.

"That's what I thought but when I read Kyle's journal entries, I realized it he was writing about himself. There is an entry right before the story begins where he describes how hurt he was by an accusation Jimmy made. Jimmy was apparently upset at you for a change you made in the play and he accuses Kyle of agreeing with you because he too is jealous of his relationship with Karen."

"I don't understand, you mean Kyle cared for Jimmy as more than a friend?"

"Yes, I'm not saying he didn't consider Jimmy his brother because he did; but Kyle also loved Jimmy as the partner he could never have. And it was this deeper love that constantly made him overlook all of Jimmy's faults. All he ever longed for was Jimmy's approval until one day he finally takes a stand. I want to tell that story but I want to tell it from a girlfriend's perspective. How she feels threatened by Kyle's relationship with of her man's best friend. "

Derek's interest was piqued. "I'll read it when I get home and I get back to you. Do you mind if Karen reads it as well."

"Of course not; I use no one's real name and only you know my inspiration. Thank you for doing this," Julia replied.

The rest of lunch is spent catching up. Julia tells Derek about her new boyfriend and she accepts an invitation to join Derek and Karen for dinner at his new home later that night. Derek said his goodbyes and headed over to pick up Kyle from the sitter. He thought it would be best to get the boy now seeing as he had to prepare for dinner later. He sent Karen a text hoping it would be alright and was pleasantly surprised when she responded almost instantly saying she couldn't wait to see Julia again. She also thanked him for thinking of Kyle and ended the text with I love you. Seeing those three little words, Derek was on cloud nine. Without hesitation he responded I love you more. When he didn't receive an immediate response to his reply; Derek worried he had miss understood the context of her words. His worry was quashed however when the beep of his phone revealed a message from Karen that contained a simple smiley face with a heart next to it.


	5. Chapter 5

When Karen opened the house door, the lights were off but there was a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Hanging her coat in the hall closet before walking into the living area Karen was worried by the stillness she felt. Her concern was soon forgotten by the sight in front of her. Lying on the couch asleep were her two favorite men. Pulling out her phone to capture the moment her heart melted.

She could see Derek had changed into a pair of faded jeans and a white T-shirt and Kyle was in a matching T and a diaper. Both were fast asleep with Kyle comfortably nuzzled on Derek's chest and cradled within his two strong arms. A smirk played on both faces. Not knowing when the two had fallen asleep she decided to leave them alone. She entered into the kitchen and noticed the timer set on the oven; she peeked in and saw a rack of lamb. Impressed by her boyfriend's cooking ability she next saw red potatoes cut and soaking in water and in the refrigerator she found asparagus. It appeared to her he had prepared everything he needed for dinner.

Looking at the clock she saw that it was 5 o'clock. She made her way upstairs to shower and change. When she exited the bathroom she was pleasantly surprised seeing Derek and her son waiting to greet her. "Hey buddy, look who's that?" Derek asked the little boy. Almost two years old Kyle in Derek's opinion was smart for his age.

"Ma, Ma" he giggled.

"That's right it's Ma, Ma," Derek affirmed with lust in his eyes as he took in Karen's body wrapped in a towel. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" he chatted with the boy.

Karen laughed "I think you're biased Mr. Wills."

"Non-sense," he replied rising from the bed. Handing Kyle over to his mother, he used the opportunity to kiss her firmly on the lips. "I have to check on the potatoes," he informed. "Would you like a glass of wine when you come downstairs?"

"That sounds divine."

Deciding to let her hair dry naturally Karen changed quickly and moved onto Kyle. She left him in the white T-shirt but decided to put on a pair of jeans to match Derek. Even though Kyle wasn't his son, it was obvious to those who saw the two together that they were forming a special bond. She also couldn't deny the fact she was falling back in love with Derek. The ease with which those three words flowed from her fingers earlier in the day caught her by surprise. She worried when the text was sent maybe he didn't feel the same or it was too soon. But when she received his response it was all she could do to stop from screaming with excitement. He truly gave her butterflies.

"Let's go help Derek, baby boy what do you say?" she cooed. Smirking and wiggling in her arms she and son took off to find her beau.

When the two entered the kitchen she placed Kyle in the high chair and after setting a cracker down in front of him made her way around to where Derek was standing. "I don't think I gave you a proper hello," she seductively told him as she leaned into him with her body and fiercely kissed him. Her hands ran through his hair and his skimmed the curves of her body. Sucking the soft spot on her neck he grinned when she moaned. "I Love you," she told him. "I didn't want you to just read the words."

"And I still love you more!" he grinned. He was about to pull her close again but was stopped by the sound of the door bell. Letting out a growl, he watched as Karen winked at him as she walked to answer the door. Turning to the little boy he said "your Aunt Julia's timing sucks. We'll need to talk to her about that." Kyle giggled pounding the cracker on the chair's table.

"Who is this" the child's attention was immediately drawn to the new voice.

"This is Kyle," Karen smiled.

Julia walked over to him and paused "may I?" she asked Karen obviously seeking permission to carry him.

"Sure, he might get you a little dirty with cracker."

"It's alright," the writer answered. Once the little boy was secure in her arms she walked over to Derek. "Hello," she kissed his cheek. "Derek Wills this is Trevor Williams."

Derek went around the counter and extended his hand, "nice to meet you Trevor."

"Likewise," he replied.

Derek handed each guest a glass of wine and the four enjoyed good conversation while he finished with preparations. Twenty minutes later dinner was ready and the couples decided to eat on the rooftop. "Wow this view is amazing," Julia remarked.

Noticing Kyle was getting sleepy, Derek unceremoniously lifted him the high chair and propped him on his shoulder and gently patted his bottom. To say Julia was shocked as she watched the action was an understatement but it was Trevor who spoke up. "He is adorable. I was raised by a single mom, so I have a lot of respect for men who are stand up fathers," he complimented.

When he finished Trevor noticed awkwardness, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all," Karen responded. "Kyle isn't Derek's son; but in the short time since he has entered his life he is more a father than he has ever known."

"Then that is even more special because I for one have been lost without my step dad."

After talking about families for a brief time the topic turned to theater. Trevor was a new investor to the Broadway scene. In fact he and Julia met at a fundraiser for Julia and Tom's last production. He loved the theater and was actually a fan of both Derek and Karen. He wanted to help Julia get her new book up and running and had been excited when she told him about her conversation with Derek.

Derek explained he hadn't had a chance to catch Karen up to speed so asked Julia to do so. After hearing the writers' concept the young actress was fascinated. She listened to her boyfriend and the others discuss details while continued to mull over the story. The more she thought about the story the more her mind was drawn back in time to when she first met Kyle and Jimmy. She remembered how Kyle had asked her at the bar if she thought he and Jimmy were together as a couple. She had been so wrapped in Jimmy and the show after that night, she never really thought his question again. Without realizing she was speaking she blurted out "is your story based on Kyle and Jimmy? Am I the girlfriend whose perspective you use?"

The three looked at Karen whose face was one of confusion. "Yes, the book is based on Kyle and Jimmy but no, it wasn't or isn't my intention to mirror the girlfriend after you," Julia stated. "I know you weren't jealous of Kyle, everyone could see that."

Derek could see tears start to form in Karen's eyes. He reached for her hand but she pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should have known you would catch the similarities."

"No, it's no one's fault. It's just been awhile since I thought about that time. Life happened so fast and before I knew it things with Jimmy became overwhelming. But I knew you know, about how Kyle felt. Jimmy would joke about it; he said it was what would always keep Kyle in his corner."

Julia watched as she could see regret flash across her friend's face. "He was right. That night Kyle died, he came to see me. I never told anyone. He asked me to help him find Jimmy because he was the only person who loved him. I was with Derek and I was happy so I told him I couldn't go. I told him I couldn't waste my time anymore. You should have seen his face." Tears were now freely falling from Karen's eyes. "He said he understood but before he left he told me 'when you love someone, you love all of them and it's never a waste of time.' Those were his last words to me."

Julia reached out and pulled the young actress close letting her cry. She watched as Derek's eyes glazed over as if he too had been transported back in time. As if suddenly something made sense to him. "That's why you went back to Jimmy?" Derek's voice broke the silence. "You did it for Kyle?"

Karen pulled away from Julia. Her eyes locked with Derek's and she nodded "I had too. I couldn't get his words out of my mind and I felt so guilty for turning him away. Like maybe if I had gone with him I could have stopped him from confronting Adam. The fight wouldn't have broken out and Kyle would be alive."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked.

"Because you would have told me we could get through it. But I knew staying with Jimmy was something I had to do. I wanted you to move on and I figured by breaking your heart you would hate me. When I heard about Ivy I thought I had been right."

Julia let Karen go and went to grab Kyle from Derek. She informed the couple they would be inside and she and Trevor left the two alone.

"Wow that is some heavy stuff?" Trevor stated.

"No kidding. I never saw that coming. Like she said, no one knew Kyle had talked to her. But I think it's good that Derek knows the truth now. They will never get these past two years back but with closure they can move forward."

Outside Derek walked over to Karen and pulled her in a tight embrace. "I can't imagine what you went through back then and you are right I would have fought for you. But I need to you to promise me something, if we are going to have a chance, promise me you won't shut me out again."

Karen pulled back and whispered "I'm sorry. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I was wrong but at the time with Jimmy falling apart I didn't know what else to do. I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere Karen; it just all makes sense now. You don't know how many nights I stayed up wondering what I did wrong to lose you. But I'm here now and I'm with you and Kyle and I'm not giving up again."

After about 10 minutes the couple entered the house and apologized to their guest for all of the drama. Both were gracious in saying it was something that couldn't have been expected and informed the mother Kyle had been placed in his crib. They readied themselves to leave but Karen spoke one last time. "Julia, when your book is ready, would you mind if I audition?"

The three were in shock. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Misinterpreting the question the young actress quickly backtracked. "You're right being so close to the story I wouldn't be right for it."

"No, that's not what I meant," Julia replied. "Karen, if you're serious about coming back to Broadway, the parts yours," she smiled. "You don't need to audition."

Karen beamed and hugged the writer, "Thank you."

Julia and Trevor were ecstatic when they left and immediately upon closing the door Karen ran to Derek. "Welcome back to Broadway, Love."

The couple kissed and when Karen pulled away she quietly asked "Will you love me tonight?"

Needing no explanation, Derek scooped her in arms and made his way to their bedroom. The rest of the night was spent re-exploring each other, closing the past and preparing for the future. They expressed their love for one another in the most intimate way possible and it was everything and more that they imagined. It was early in the morning when they finally gave in to sleep their limbs tangled together so that it was difficult to know where one body began and the other ended. And it was magic.


	6. Chapter 6

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months and without either party noticing, the move took place. At first it was a single drawer in his dresser and a small space of his closet so she wouldn't have to carry an overnight bag. Next it was a crib and a toy chest Derek insisted they set up in one of the spare bedrooms so Kyle could be comfortable. Then it was a few decorative items and photographs Karen helped him hang. The rooftop garden held a baby swing they put together one Sunday afternoon along with a soft baseball and several toy cars. Subtle changes they didn't think twice about and the modern house was becoming a home; their home.

Their lives intertwined so naturally and seamlessly: Karen teaching part-time while promoting her newly completed album, and Derek working with Julia on promoting her book that neither noticed the routine they had fallen into. They weren't the perfect couple far from it, but to the outsider they were the perfect match. When they argued it was filled with fierce passion and when they forgave it was with a loving heart. At some point without fanfare Karen, Kyle and Derek had become a family. So oblivious was the couple to the fact that Karen and Kyle were now living with the director that the young mother continued to pay rent to Ana despite never staying at the apartment. It took her best friend to inform her that aside from a few pieces of furniture she had nothing left at her old place. While Karen had been embarrassed and shocked at the revelation; Derek laughed, teasing his girlfriend "I told you I'd get my way, Love." And with those words, a week after the revelation was made, the last of Karen and Kyle's items were moved in and the Cartwrights and the Wills were officially under one roof.

With the new living conditions, the couple's privacy was sure to be tested. Ever since Karen's agent made it known she was looking to return to Broadway, offers had been pouring in. One which she had accepted was a tribute to the iconic women of the stage. The formal benefit scheduled for tonight would be the first public event as a couple. Prior to this evening they had been able to maintain their relationship under the radar of the media by frequenting neighborhood restaurants and pubs. Tonight, would change everything and Derek had to admit he was excited. He wanted the world to know Karen was his.

The other change that had recently occurred was the couple extended an offer to Kyle's current babysitter to become their live in nanny. The sitter's name was Emma and she was a single mother of an adorable six year old named Katie. Her husband, a police officer, had been killed in the line of duty and she been living thus far off of widow benefits and her earnings from watching Kyle. The thought of being able to save enticed her and she also couldn't over look the way Katie's face lit up when she saw the rooftop play area. So a week ago, she accepted the generous offer and the mother and daughter moved into the basement apartment. Despite having private quarters, the duo was often found in the upstairs living room. Tonight was no exception. Emma was playing with Kyle in front of the television and Katie was following Derek into the kitchen. "Mr. Derek, why are you dressed up and why do you have a funny bow on your neck?" the little girl asked.

Derek couldn't help but smile. "This funny bow is called a tie and I'm wearing it because I'm taking Karen out."

"Where ya going?"

"We are going to a party and she is going to sing," he answered.

"She can sing?"

"Yes; and when she sings her voice sounds like an angel," he told her.

"Do you think she might sing for me one day?" her eyes betraying excitement.

"I bet she will if you ask her," he winked causing Katie to giggle.

"Mr. Derek, do you think one day someone in a funny bow will take my mommy out; and do you think they will want to be my new daddy? My mommy says you aren't Kyle's daddy; but I don't think that's true. I know you love him, I've seen you change his diapers and you make him laugh when he is crying," she blurts out.

He gave her a thoughtful look, "I know one day someone will ask your mother out. And when they do, they will be very lucky when she says yes," his words resulting in a smile. "I also have no doubt he will love you. Who could resist you?" he told her. "Kyle, Karen and I love you."

"Really?" she squealed.

"Really," he answered before bending down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. Karen who chose that moment to enter the kitchen, smiled at the sight. "Hey pretty girl, what you did to earn a kiss from Derek? He only gives those to very special people."

Katie innocently shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know I guess I'm special," she answered. Karen laughed at the response as she caught Derek's eye. She would never get use to butterflies she felt under the intensity of his stare.

"You look stunning, Love," he stated leaning forward to capture her lips. The young girl in the room forgotten until:

"Eww" is heard causing the couple to pull apart.

"Katie!" her mother exclaimed from the living room. Leave Derek and Karen alone.

"It's alright," Karen assured leading Derek out of the kitchen. "We better get going or we'll be late.

Twenty minutes after leaving their home the limo pulled up to the red carpet stretched out in front of the St. Charles. "Are you ready?" Derek asked.

Karen nodded as the driver opened the door. The moment Derek stepped out of the car the media went crazy desperately trying to get a glimpse of who the Director had on his arm for the night. When Karen exited; a collective gasp could be heard immediately followed by dozens by questions. "Are you two together?" "Is Karen the reason you returned to New York?" "Is Derek the reason you are returning to Broadway?" "How long have you been together?"

The questions were so numerous; the couple chose to answer with a simple statement. "I returned to New York because I missed the city. I had no idea Karen was single until I ran into her one night at the groceries," Derek stated

"After our first meeting, we started to talk and rekindled a friendship. The more we spent time together we realized the feelings we shared were more than just friends and decided to give a relationship a try. We have been together for a little over five months and I for one have never been happier," Karen affirmed. "Derek is one but not the sole reason I've decided to return to Broadway," she added with finality. "Now if you'll excuse us, I need to make my way inside the theater or the show's director might start to think I've stood him up," she smiled.

The rest of the evening went smoothly and Karen's performance served as a reminder to the audience of why she had once been labeled Broadway's newest darling. From the moment the first note left her voice, the crowd was mesmerized. For Derek, it was like coming home. Something about Karen had always inspired him both artistically and as a person. People had often teased she was his muse; but the term seemed so inadequate. She was more than that to him, she was his everything. She was the first thing he thought about in the morning and the last thing he dreamt about at night. "She was wonderful," a familiar voice drew him out his thoughts.

"Eileen," Derek greeted. "It's been a long time, how are you?"

"Good thank you; but I see for you time has been better "she smiled her eyes directed at Karen.

"The last six months have been the best but there were parts of the past two years I wish could have been different," he answered honestly.

The producer's expression changed to one of regret. "I'm sorry about the loss of your baby," she told him.

Derek gave her a slight nod. This was a topic he didn't want to address and least of all tonight. This was Karen's evening, her announcement to Broadway she was ready to come back.

His friend understood what his gesture meant and instantly changed the subject. "Is it true?" she inquired. "Karen is ready to return."

"Yes, it's true."

"Has she accepted any offers yet?"

"No, there have been many but the one she wants hasn't been picked up yet. I plan to act as the producer but I'm looking for investors," he informed his old friend.

Eileen smiled, "She wants to do Julia's book. I heard rumors you were pitching the show. Is it really that good?"

"It is."

"Then let's meet Friday. I can't deny your instincts the last time I hedged my bets I won a Tony with the show I least expected," she winked. Derek laughed because he remembered how hesitant Eileen had been two years ago to produce Hit List at the same time as Bombshell. Her reward was a Tony for Hit List.

The two friends said goodbye and Derek set out to find his girlfriend. Content with the evening's outcome, the couple left the benefit as graceful as they had arrived. The camera's flashing and smiles plastered on their face. Derek pulled Karen close and whispered "I love you, Karen Cartwright."

He awoke the next morning hung over and head pounding. His remedy a hit from the blunt he kept next to his bed. "Hey Jimmy," his roommate called out. "Check this out, man."

Dragging himself out of bed he answered "this better be good for you to make me get up." When he reached the kitchen he could see his friend holding out a newspaper. He grabbed the section and was shocked at what he saw.

"Isn't that your woman," the man asked. "It sure looks like she moved on from your sorry ass," he joked.

"Shut the fuck up, Matt" he warned. "She's got another thing coming if she thinks that British asshole is going anywhere near my son without paying me a pretty penny. We'll see how much he thinks Karen and Kyle are worth. I say 100,000 sounds about right."

The two men shared a laugh one obviously thinking the discussion was a joke. But Jimmy knew better, he hated Derek. He knew Karen had always loved the British director so if he wanted his muse he was going to have to prove it.

.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure Derek won't mind you watching Katie," Emma asked her friend.

"I'm sure, he loves Katie," Karen answered. "So how did you meet this guy? Tell me about him."

"Well, his name is James and he is 28 years old. I met him at the park the other day when I was with Kyle. He was waiting for his ex-wife to bring his son but it turns out she stood him up. You should have seen him; he was really sweet in the compliments he gave your little guy. I felt so bad for him."

"He sounds like a good guy. What does he do for a living?" the brunette asked.

"He is into music and works for a record label as a scout," the young mother replied.

"Wow, what label? Maybe I know him.

"I'm not sure, I don't think he said," she replied.

"Doesn't matter, I'm excited for you and don't worry if you find yourself wanting to stay out all night," Karen smiled.

"Karen!" her friend exclaimed while her face turned beat red. "We are just meeting for drinks, not even dinner."

"I'm just saying I understand what it's like to have needs. I swear it took every ounce of control for me not to jump Derek every time I saw him when he first came back into my life."

"But you didn't" Emma retorted.

"Yeah but Derek and I had history, it was complicated. You and James, it can be no strings fun if you want," she teased.

"I'm not like that. It's my first date in a long time, how about I just take it slow," Emma said shyly. "How do I look?"

"I know you aren't that way; and you look beautiful."

"Thanks, I better get going." The young mother made her way out the bedroom in search of her daughter. When the two women entered the living room they could see Derek sitting on the floor holding Kyle while he showed Katie mock sets he was working on.

"They look like doll houses," the little girl told him.

"I guess, they do but they aren't for playing," the director explained.

"Katie," her mother interrupted the conversation. "I'm going out now okay. Be good for Derek and Karen."

"I will," she answered eyeing her mother up and down. "Mommy, you look pretty," she smiled.

"Awe thank you sweetheart, if you need anything Karen and Derek…."

"Can take of it," Derek interjected. "Enjoy yourself; Katie here will be just fine I promise."

"Thank you again," Emma expressed to the couple before leaving. Forty five minutes later the taxi she took pulled up outside of The Boat Bar, a piano bar in Brooklyn, James said he enjoyed hanging out at. She paid the driver and quickly made her way in. She gave quick glance of the room and decided to take a seat at the bar when she didn't see James.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked.

"A dirty martini," she ordered. Making herself comfortable the young woman took a minute to take in the atmosphere. The music came from a juke box but so far in the short time she had been there, it had been a nice mixture.

"Are you waiting for someone?" the bartender asked as he handed her the drink.

"Is it that obvious," Emma replied.

"Don't worry about it; it's not uncommon but who is it I may know them? My name is Steve by the way," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Steve and yes, I'm waiting for James Bishop," she stated.

"James, yeah I know him he comes in all the time. He'll even play the piano once in awhile."

"Wow, I knew he worked in music but didn't know he could play."

The bartender gave a questioning look at her statement but Emma was too lost in thought to catch it. "Hi," a familiar voice was heard from behind.

She turned in her seat and smiled "James, hi" she greeted as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Is this seat taken he pointed to the one next to her."

Laughing she answered "not unless there is someone else I'm supposed to be meeting."

"I hope not, that would completely ruin my day. I've been thinking about this since the park," he crooned. "Hey Steve, the usual please," he motioned to the bartender.

Emma blushed. It had been a long time since someone of the male gender paid attention to her. _Get a hold of yourself she though. He is just being nice._

"I hope I wasn't too forward," James' voice drew her back to reality.

"No, I'm sorry I was just thinking it's been awhile since I've been to a place like this. I like it."

"Good I'm glad," he grinned.

The next hour was spent talking about their lives and exchanging stories. Emma was really enjoying herself but she wanted to make sure Katie was alright. She also wanted to get Karen's perspective maybe even Derek to see if she was reading the signals James was sending, right.

"Excuse me, I'm going to use the ladies room" she stated.

Once out of earshot, Steve approached Jimmy. "So what's the story? Why are you James the record label scout; you haven't used that alias in a long time."

She is my ticket back into the lives of Karen and her British director," he smirked.

"What?" Steve asked. "I don't get it; does she know them or something?"

"She's their nanny. I met her the other day when I was at the park looking for Karen. I saw her with Kyle and we started talking."

"Man, are you sure you want to do this? I mean she seems really nice and I thought you didn't want to be a part of Kyle's life and hated Karen," his friend questioned. "Maybe you should just let it go, I mean how do you plan to meet Karen and don't you think she will put two and two together. Come on, James Bishop?" Steve gave a skeptical look.

Jimmy got angry "By the time Karen puts two and two together it will be too late. Emma will be so into me that Karen will have to make a choice. She will either pay me to be quiet or break her friend's heart. Also the fact that I would have had access to Kyle all this time will freak her out and that my friend, is where the great Derek Wills will pay to get me out of his precious Love's life."

"I personally think you are asking for trouble; but what do I know," Steve shrugged.

In the meantime, Emma was in the ladies room on the phone with Karen, "what do you think it means if he is smiling a lot and touches my arm when he laughs at something I say?" she asked. "I would say he is into you. It's a good sign."

""He didn't even flinch when I mentioned Katie," the young woman remarked.

"That's great, he sounds like a really nice guy," Karen assured. "Don't worry so much, it sounds like he likes you."

"Okay, I better get back he is going to think I bailed on him. Thank you." Emma ended the call and after applying fresh lipstick made her way back to James.

"There you are, for a minute I thought you might have bailed," he joked.

"I would never," she grinned. "I decided to check on my daughter that all."

"That's cool, so is everything alright?" his voice feigned concern.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky my employers are great friends too."

"What line of work are they in that they need a nanny?" he asked.

"My friend Karen is a singer/actress and her boyfriend, Derek, is a director."

"Wait, Karen as is Cartwright? And Derek as in Wills?" he voiced in surprise.

"Yeah, that would be them. How did you guess?" Emma questioned.

"You're kidding right? They are in every entertainment magazine since they announced they were together. Besides, I don't know of very many couples by the names of Karen and Derek," he laughed.

"I guess not," his date replied. "But please don't say anything, they are very private."

"I won't," he promised "I have clients who are the same way."

"Speaking of Karen, she asked what label you were with. She thought maybe the two of you might know each other."

"No, I don't think so," he stated. "She is with Bobby Raskin a big time label. I work for more of an underground label," he informed her. "But I'd love to meet Karen Cartwright one day."

"Well, maybe if things keep going like they are now, you will," the blonde cheeked.

"Don't think I won't hold you to that," Jimmy said seductively.

The rest of the night was spent listening to music and James even serenaded the young woman. She was over the moon but kept reminding herself it was just a first date. It had been a long time since she had been on a date and she didn't want to be into him so intensely so fast. When it came time to end the date, Emma nervous waited for James to make a move.

"So you think you might want to see me again?" he asked.

"I'd love too," she answered.

"Great, because I think we could be something special," he told her as he leaned in and captured her lips. When he pulled away the young woman blushed.

"I think so too," she told him as a cab pulled up.

"Goodnight, I'll call you tomorrow." He affirmed closing the car door. As the cab pulled away he pumped fist the air. Tonight could not have gone any better and soon he would get his pay day.

Emma looked out the window of the cab. She had to admit James had been everything she hoped he would be when they first met. The fact he had a son made him open to a family and that alone was a refreshing thought. For the first time in years she was excited.

When she finally entered the apartment she found Katie sprawled on top of Karen on one side of the sofa; while Kyle was snuggled on Derek on the other. The scene made her think about James. As much as she didn't want to place too much stock in him so early; she also realized she wanted what her friend had found, someone who would love her daughter as his own. Just as she was making her way to the sofa she felt her phone vibrate.

J: Hope you have sweet dreams, I know I will

Emma felt herself get giddy

E: If you make an appearance, how could they not be?

J:

Emma lifted Katie a move that stirred Karen awake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized to her friend.

"Don't worry about it how did it go?" she asked stifling a yawn.

"It was amazing," she grinned. "I'll tell you about it in the morning."

Karen smiled "I'm glad it went well. And I expect to be told all details."

Turning to the sofa where he two men laid in peaceful slumber Karen couldn't help but realize how lucky she was. Totally unaware of just who had captured her friend's heart tonight, in her mind Jimmy was no longer a factor. Kyle would know of Jimmy but she knew he would grow to think of Derek as his father.

"Hey sleepy head," he whispered in Derek's ear. "Let's go t be," she kissed as his half hooded eyes acknowledged her.

"Lead the way, Love."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a festive atmosphere in the Cartwright and Wills residence as Karen had been informed she was nominated for the Grammy, New Artist of the Year and her return to a Broadway leading lady had been secured. Derek had managed to obtain sufficient funding to ensure Julia's book would make it Broadway and the workshop was slated to start in a week. To celebrate the news, the couple decided to host a party at their home merging friends and colleagues from the music industry and theater. Luckily for the pair Karen's parent were in town visiting and offered to watch Kyle and Katie. The young actress and singer had been adamant that Emma be invited to the event. While young mother was the nanny, Karen refused to completely relegate her to the role as she was a friend as well.

Plus, Karen was hoping she would finally get to meet James. After three weeks of dating, aside from Emma's declaration that the guy was great; Derek and she knew nothing else. There were no pictures because he hated taking them and when Karen had asked several of her music industry friends, no one had ever heard of James Bishop. Something didn't sit well. Derek had told her was being a little paranoid but her response had been 'when you care for someone you do things for them even if you may not enjoy it. She pointed out the fact the director wasn't one for picture taking either or public displays of affection; however, he knew Karen loved holding hands and to lean into him while walking so he willingly appeased her. It gave him satisfaction in making her happy. With her argument made, Derek decided to remain silent. Tonight would be revealing.

"Karen," Derek called out as he entered their home.

"In our room," she replied. "Did Mom and Dad get settled with the kids?" she asked. The couple had set her parents up in a suite for the night so they wouldn't be disturbed during the party. Karen's father hated gatherings so it was never a question they would not be spending the evening in with the couple.

"Yes, your father appeared to be more than alright with the accommodations." He laughed recalling the older man's reaction to the size of the room and the large flat screen televisions in both the living area and the main bedroom.

"Let me guess, he loved the televisions," she asked.

"Darling you could be a psychic" he responded earning a laugh as he entered their bedroom. Walking over to his girlfriend he wrapped his arms around her waist and peppered her neck with kisses.

The brunette giggled and tried to stop the attack but the moment her boyfriend found her hotspot, the moans his actions elicited were too much to withstand and the couple engaged in a quick but thorough pleasuring. Just as they finished changing the door bell rang marking the arrival of their first guests. Derek went to welcome at the door while Karen went to the kitchen to ensure the food which had been catered was properly warmed and/or chilled.

An hour later and most of the couple's guest had arrived and were enjoying the food, drink and the extraordinary rooftop views. Bobby Raskin was engrossed in conversation with Eileen regarding Broadway. He was interested in the musical aspect and how or who determined if a production would release its music to the public for purchase. Julia and Trevor were talking with Kevin Walker, the third investor Derek had secured. On the project Derek would be the primary investor with Eileen, Trevor and Kevin sharing the remaining interest equally. The one guest the couple was most eager to meet however was still missing. Emma had mentioned he called to say he would be late but had every intention of making an appearance. In the interim the single mother enjoyed the company of Ana and her boyfriend as well as Bobby, Jessica and Dennis whom from what the young could tell had been friends of Karen since her first Broadway show, Bombshell. Never one into the theater, Emma was amazed and in awe at how well rounded talent wise each of these individuals was.

The group took turns singing and with the future moved away they had also taken up dancing. It was now almost 1 am and James still hadn't arrived and his phone was now going straight to voice mail. Derek had cautioned Karen to leave her friend alone as no one wanted to have the obvious (that their boyfriend might stand them up) pointed out in public. She agreed and instead focused on ensuring her friend did not feel left out. It was times like these that Karen was grateful to have such good friends who could make anyone feel right at home.

The night continued to pass and with Bobby Raskin, Eileen and Kevin now gone the remaining group was beginning to get rowdy. Knowing they could stay if not able to find their way home, drinking was not a concern. Even the hosts were enjoying a nice buzz but not intoxication. At 2:30 am the group was solely occupying the rooftop; taking in the views and enjoying the cool breeze. Distracted by music and conversation, no one noticed when Emma left the group after receiving a text. Jimmy had sent a message letting her know he had just arrived and needed her to open the door.

Derek was comfortably sitting with his back to the rooftop entrance with Karen on his lap. Julia and Trevor were stilling across from them while the others sat to their side naturally forming a semi-circle. Bobby was in the middle of telling a joke when those around him noticed an immediately pale to his face and a look of astonishment. Julia was the first to notice the cause of the young actor's change and with growing curiosity and concern; Derek and Karen stood to turn around.

The sight in front of the couple left them stunned and speechless. Emma noticed the sudden change in her friend's demeanor but hadn't a clue as to its cause. She was about to begin her introduction but was cut off by the voice of the man she knew as her boyfriend.

"Wow, who would ever think I could make the great Derek Wills speechless," he sarcastically remarked. From the fact the words he spoke were slurred it was clear he was either drunk or high. "Hello Karen, it's been a long time and I have to admit you look good. Where is Kyle, you know I think he looks more like me every time I see him."

Emma looked between the trio confused as to what was transpiring. "You know each other?" she asked. Derek was the first to gain his senses.

Anger quickly overwhelming him he moved from behind Karen and began to make his way to where Jimmy was standing. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? You need to leave now or I will show you out and trust me, I won't care how," he warned.

"Now, now is that any way to speak to a guest? I was invited by my girlfriend right here," he smiled.

"You're James Bishop?" Karen asked, finally finding her voice.

"Pretty clever don't you think?"

"What's going on here, James?" his girlfriend asked.

"Emms, I guess I forgot to mention I'm Kyle's real father," he bluntly responded. "You see, Karen is my ex-girlfriend."

"What?"

"Yeah, you see I needed a way to find out where she was living and I saw you with Kyle."

The rest of the group looked on in horror. Those close to Karen knew exactly how volatile Jimmy could get. They had witnessed his outbursts first hand when he and their friend were together; and while she claimed he never hit her, they had hated the way he humiliated her and stripped her self esteem.

"Who are?" the young woman asked.

"Jimmy Collins, I thought that would be apparent by now. Geez you are slower than I thought. No wonder Karen and the British dick head here, never put two and two together."

Before he could continue his berate, Derek had Jimmy by the front of his shirt and his right hand was landing a hard punch to his face. Catching the man off guard he fell backward landing on his back. Derek took the opportunity to continue his assault until Matt and Trevor grabbed him and pulled him away.

Enraged Jimmy immediately stood up and taking a few steps forward so there was only a few feet separating him from Derek without even thinking pulled the gun he had tucked in his jacket pocket. The action resulted in the group instantly coming to stand still. "Not so tuffs now are you?" he questioned.

"Jimmy, please what are you doing?" Karen pleaded. "Think about Kyle."

A sadistic laugh escaped his mouth, "you think I care about that brat. For all I know he isn't even mine. I wanted to see you again because I wanted Derek here to prove just how much he cared for you. You see I was going to ask him to pay me $100,000.00 to have me out of your life. But this, he motioned between the director and him; I have to admit is much better."

"Leave Karen and Kyle alone and I'll pay you the money," Derek told him.

"Oh I don't think so. Now, the price of getting me out of her life has gone up."

"James, please don't do this?" Emma interjected. "I may not know everything but the softer, gentler side I saw of you couldn't have been all show. This isn't who you are."

"Don't even try to say you know me. Don't you get it, I used you. The only people who ever knew me were Kyle and Karen and they both left me," he said. "Karen never even really loved me. It was this asshole who had her heart. No this right now is perfect."

"What do you want? Just tell me and it's yours," Derek informed him.

"Does that include your life," an evil smirk forming. "That's the price. I don't care if I go to jail, I don't care if I die; but if I can take you with me; it will be even sweeter."

"No please," Karen's voice now breaking.

"It's you or him," Jimmy told her. "Do you really want Kyle to grow up without his mother and father? I'm too close for anyone to stop me from shooting him and if I turn away even if they jump me the bullet will already be in you," he grinned.

"The police are already on their way," Trevor spoke up.

"I told you I don't care what happens to me. So it's your decision Derek, how much do you love Karen? Is she worth your life?"

Derek looked at Karen, "I love you," he told her.

"No, please."

He looked back to Jimmy "she is worth more than my life…" his words cut off by the sound of a two gunshots and the shrieks of screams.


	9. Chapter 9

She wanted to move but her legs felt as though they were bolted to the ground and her mind was like a black tunnel. She could hear voices, hear sirens but understood nothing. It was a hand on her arm that finally broke the trance. When she looked to see who had grabbed her she realized Julia and Ana were at her sides. The only word that came to mind was "Derek?"

"The paramedics are working on him," Julia answered. The writers' words forcing Karen to regain focus.

"Can I see him," her voice barely above a whisper. Before either could respond the paramedics could be heard calling over their radio they were ready to transport and they were coming in hot. Trevor and Matt came over and informed the group they needed to leave. They asked Karen where the keys to Derek's SUV were and informed the ladies they would be waiting up front with the car running. After providing the requested information, the young woman who still did not fully comprehend what was happening; allowed herself to be led downstairs following the stretcher. On the way to the rooftop door she glanced to her left and could see a yellow tarp covering Jimmy's body. Emma was being comforted by Bobby and Jessica who offered to stay at the apartment until the police left.

Once the trio reached downstairs, the moment the front door opened and the paramedics stepped out, camera flashes could be seen going off and questions immediately bombarded the women. The police did their best to keep the reporters away but could do little about the cameras. Once in the SUV the ride to the hospital took a little over fifteen minutes. Trevor pulled up outside NYU ER and the three women along with Matt exited the vehicle and made their way inside. Julia took the lead and informed the nurse they had followed the ambulance that had just arrived and would be in the lobby awaiting news on Derek Wills. On the way to the hospital Ana had called Karen's parents and Mrs. Cartwright said she would meet them at the ER while her husband remained with the children. Julia had called Eileen who in turned offered to call Bobby Raskin. The writer knew the producers would be in the best position to deal with the press on behalf of Karen.

Waiting in the lobby, the young woman had remained distant, saying nothing and shedding not a single tear. Her body and face relayed no emotion. Twenty minutes after the group's arrival, Karen's mother walked through the hospital doors. Without a word she approached her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. The moment Karen relaxed into the older woman's arms all the emotion she had held back came pouring out. "I can't lose him," she sobbed. "I just got him back."

Her mother pulled away and in a stern voice chided, "Listen to me, don't you give up on him. If you love Derek the way we all know you do then you fight with him. He told your father he would do anything to make you happy and I don't doubt that includes doing everything in his power to get well and stay with you and Kyle. So you get your crying done now because when he wakes up he is going to need you to be strong."

The daughter smiled at her mother's words, "I'm glad you're here with me," she told her and hugged her tight once more. A few minutes later an ER doctor entered the lobby area "Wills family," he called out.

Karen jumped from her seat, "here, I'm Karen Cartwright his girlfriend."

"Ms. Cartwright, I'm Dr. Simmons. Mr. Wills has suffered significant internal damage due to the proximity of the shot fired but we are hopeful that if he can pull through the surgery he has a good chance."

"If he can pull through?"

"He has lost a good deal of blood and we lost him once on the way to the hospital. He is strong though and appears to be fighting. If you'd like there is a waiting area on the 3rd floor where the surgery will take place. I can look for you there when the procedure is complete."

Karen gave a weary smile, "thank you, for everything you are doing to save him." The doctor gave simple nod and turned to re-enter the emergency room.

Two hours passed and Eileen had joined the group along with Bobby. He said Jessica had stayed with Emma who remained close to hysterics. The EMTs who had remained back to exam her gave a shot to calm her and said the medication would make her sleepy. Eileen informed Karen that she and Bobby Raskin had issued a joint statement to the media providing limited details and requesting that they honor the couple's privacy until more is known about Derek's condition. The statement gave no information as to who the gunman had been only that an uninvited guest was responsible for the attack. The young actress thanked the producer for her help. Thirty minutes more and Dr. Simmons entered the waiting area as promised with an expression that gave nothing away.

"Ms. Cartwright, we were able to stop the hemorrhaging and make the needed repairs. He will be in extreme pain but your boyfriend is one tuff man. He is heavily sedated at the moment but should begin to regain consciousness in a few hours. He is breathing on his own but to help alleviate strain to his lungs he does have oxygen tubes. The bullet broke traveled as it entered his body. It broke a rib which punctured a lung and severed several arteries. Luckily none of the arteries were the major suppliers of blood or he would have bled out."

"So he is going to be alright?" she was afraid to ask.

Sensing her hesitancy the doctor gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, he is going to make a painfully slow but full recovery. A nurse will come and get you as soon as he is moved to a private room." Ecstatic at the news Karen without thinking reached out and hugged the doctor much to his surprise.

"Thank you, there should be more I can say but right now I can't think of it so please just thank you," she said with a nervous laugh.

"You're welcome and I'll stop by later tonight to see how he is doing."

Everyone in the waiting area grinned happily at the news that their friend would be alright. They all knew how long the couple had waited and the obstacles they had to overcome to be together. Karen went first to see Derek, her mother by her side. He looked so pale lying in the bed machines attached to almost every part of his upper body. She couldn't help the tears that fell and her mother pulled her close. "I'm sorry I know you said I shouldn't cry I just can't help it. I came so close to losing him. I love him so much Mom," she looked at to the older woman.

Just as her mother was about to respond a raspy voice was heard "I love you too." At the sound of the familiar British voice, the brunette instantly turned and rushed to the bedside. A beautiful smile appeared on her face as she studied him.

"Don't I at least get a PG kiss?" he teased. "I'm sure your mother won't mind, I am hurt after all."

Karen laughed in response, amazed at the fact Derek even in pain could manage to make her feel safe. Not needing to be told twice she leaned down and captured his lips. When she pulled back she could see a smile start to form at the corner of his lips, "I'll expect more of that medicine when I'm well, don't think I'm going to let you get away with just one kiss," he commented. "Is everyone alright?" his words now labored. "Are you?"

"Everyone is safe and I'll be fine now that you're okay. Don't scare me like again, Derek Wills. I want to grow old with you and if you're gone that would be extremely difficult to do."

"I'm sorry Love," he offered holding her hand. "But do you honestly think you are going to get rid of me that easy," he attempted to laugh but the pain that shot through his chest instead caught his breathe. Pausing he changed topics, "how is Kyle?"

"Roger is with him," Karen's mother answered. "So is Katie."

"Thank you for being here for Karen and Kyle. Seeing how much you and your husband love Karen and Kyle has made me appreciate family even more."

"Roger and I should be the ones thanking you. Tonight you were willing to sacrifice your life for our daughter and grandson; that is a debt we will never be able to repay," tears now falling from her eyes as for the first time tonight she realized just how close she came to losing her daughter.

"Please don't cry, Karen will tell you I'm not very good at saying the right things. I often make jokes but somehow I don't think it's appropriate in this case. Plus if I do laugh I might be the one who ends up crying." His burrowed brows betrayed the increased pain he felt.

Noticing the change in his expression Karen asked "Derek, do you need me to get a nurse? Do you want something for the pain?"

"I know this may sound selfish of me; but if I take the medication will you stay with me. Just for tonight. I don't want to wake up without you near me. On the rooftop, for a minute before Jimmy pulled the trigger, I thought he might turn to you instead. When I was lying on the ground and I couldn't see you; I tried to call for you but I couldn't find my voice. I didn't want to close my eyes because I was afraid when I woke up you wouldn't be there."

Karen's mother watched the couple almost ashamed to be witness to something so personal and intimate as Derek explained what was running through his mind as he lay bleeding. Karen pulled a chair to the side of the bed and grabbed hold of his hand "there isn't any place I'd rather be then next to you." She turned to her mother and asked if she could please call a nurse. Her mother smiled and wished Derek well before kissing Karen goodbye. She understood her daughter wanted a few more minutes alone with the man she loved before the other visitors entered the room.

When the door closed Karen rose again from her seat and whispered into Derek's ear, "there will be plenty more of this when you get well Mr. Wills," she informed as he leaned in for slow lingering kiss. "For now take your medicine and I will be right here."


	10. Chapter 10

He could hear voices but none of them were hers; had he dreamt talking to her, seeing her? He tried to remember the events of the rooftop. He remembered telling Karen he loved her, turning back to Jimmy but then nothing after that. He could have sworn she sat next to him, holding his hand but why wasn't she there now, why was he having such a hard time opening his eyes. What if it had been a dream and she was harmed, gods he needed someone to answer him.

He tried to call for her but the more agitated and frustrated he got the more he felt the pain sear through his chest. Every movement took his breath away and he knew his words must not make sense or surely they would have told him she was alright. He could hear voices trying to calm him but none of them was the one he needed. Words were muffled and voices sounded far away, cut off by the loud beeps and alarms that surrounded him.

Karen had stepped out of Derek's room to call her parents. She wanted to check on Kyle and to let them know she would be going back to the house for a few hours. Julia had arrived and offered to stay with the director while she went home to rest and change clothes. Karen at first was reluctant but realized the writer was right; she needed to remember Kyle needed her too. She agreed to accept the offer but wanted to wait until Derek awoke to make sure he knew everything was alright. Ending the phone call the brunette exited the waiting room and proceeded to walk back to her boyfriend's room. When she passed the nurses' station she noticed a commotion and panicked when she saw that it stemmed from Derek's room.

She immediately increased her pace to get to the room and upon entering she was startled by the site in front of her. The doctor and nurses surrounded Derek's bed trying to calm him. Alarms sounded from almost every machine and she could tell his breathing was labored. "Derek," she called out. "What happened?" she asked turning to Julia.

Much to the surprise of those around him, Derek instantly stilled at the sound of her voice. Confused, in pain and fighting desperately to open his eyes fully, he called out "Karen?" his voice no more than a whisper.

It was just loud enough for the brunette to hear and it was all she needed to rush to his bedside. The doctor ushered her to his patient's side. She grabbed his hand and looked into his half hooded eyes. "Derek I'm here," she assured. "Everything is okay, I know it hurts but please let the doctor exam you; please," she plead her voice cracking from seeing him in so much distress. "Can you do that for me?" she asked.

Derek nodded as he held onto her hand tight. He tried to talk "I couldn't remember," he whispered. "I didn't see you and I got scared. I thought I had dreamt you were here last night," he told her, forgetting the presences of others in the room. His breath caught, as he asked "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it wasn't a dream. I've been here; I just stepped out to call my parents. You need to let the doctor look at you."

The doctor stepped forward as the nurses continued to work on resetting the monitors. "Mr. Wills, can you tell me what happened? Can you tell me what you are feeling?"

Still not fully coherent, he answered the best he could not sure if what he was saying made sense and fairly certain his answers were more like questions. "Couldn't remember, heard voices, muffled. Why is it so hard to open my eyes, they feel so heavy?"

"You're having a hard time staying awake because of the medication. The surgery you underwent was extensive and very painful so the pain medication is strong," the doctor informed. "Can you tell me where and when you feel pain; I know you're in pain, that's why the monitors went off."

Derek didn't want to answer questions he wanted to apologize to Karen. He knew she had Kyle to think of and his reaction to her not being in the room seemed silly now. "I'm sorry," he stammered out, causing both the doctor and his girlfriend to look at him in confusion.

"What are you sorry for Mr. Wills?"

Realizing his mistake he turned only to Karen, "You have Kyle, you shouldn't be here," his words labored. "He needs you. I couldn't remember and I didn't see you."

The young woman was amazed that even in his current state Derek managed to show how much he cared for her and her son. "Derek, my parents are with Kyle it's alright. The important thing right now is for you to get better."

"Mr. Wills, where is the pain?" the doctor inquired as he could see the elevation of his patient's heart rate.

"Chest feels as if on fire, can't catch breath."

"I'm going to increase the oxygen to help with your breathing. The surgery we performed was extremely intensive and required us to open your rib cage to repair the damage to your lungs. It's going to be painful so I need you to be honest when you need medication. We can't afford the added stress to your heart the pain can cause. I also want to do another chest x-ray to make sure we aren't missing anything. That means someone will come get you later for the test."

Derek nodded though he only understood half of what the doctor said. No matter what he tried he couldn't keep his eyes open. "Rest for now Mr. Wills, I'll be back later this afternoon. Ms. Cartwright can we talk outside?" the doctor asked.

"I'll be right back Derek," she told him.

Concerned, the moment they stepped out into the hallway she turned to the doctor, "is everything alright?"

"I'm concerned over the irregularity of his heart rate and the type of pain he is describing. I'm ordering an x-ray to rule out any additional bleeding. It could be nothing as this type of injury is extremely painful, but I want to make sure. I'm not telling you to alarm you I just want to keep you updated."

Karen shook her head, "I appreciate it. I'll contact my parents and will stay here."

"That isn't necessary. The test won't be done until this late this afternoon and judging by Mr. Wills' reaction I have a feeling if you don't see your son he will have a strong opinion," the doctor smiled.

Karen blushed, "he means well, he doesn't mean to be uncooperative," she defended.

"I understand and it is evident you are the reason he fought to get to this stage. The condition he was in when he arrived in the ER is something most individuals would not have survived. He is a strong man. Get some rest; it is going to be a long recovery," he explained. "How old is your son?"

"Two," she answered.

"You are welcome to bring him for a visit if he has had his immunizations."

Karen smiled "he has, thank you I know Derek would like that." The doctor nodded before turning to leave.

The young mother re-entered the room and quietly approached her boyfriend's bed. "Hey," she greeted while stroking his cheek. His eyes fluttered open momentarily "I'm going to go home for a few hours and I plan to bring back a visitor with me," she informed.

Derek smiled "Kyle?" he asked.

"Yup, the doctor said he could come if you feel up to it."

"I'd like that. I don't want him to think I left," he confessed, concern in his voice.

"I would never let him think that," she assured. "Promise me you won't give Julia or Bobby any trouble," his girlfriend chided. "Bobby said he would be stopping by later to bug you."

"Scouts honor," his words slurred. "I love you," he affirmed before his eyes closed.

Karen turned to Julia, "are you sure this isn't a problem, I can always ask my parents to bring a change of clothes her and Kyle?"

"It's fine and now that he understands you're safe there shouldn't be any more scares."

"Thank you; for everything," Karen said hugging the red head.

"No need to thank, I care for you both a great deal."

Karen left the hospital and forty minutes later she found herself at the front door to her house. She paused and took a deep breath finding it difficult to turn the key and enter. So much had changed in a span of less than 24 hours.

"Hey are you going to open the door or just stand outside," a female voice from behind remarked.

Startled the brunette turned around "God, Ana you scared me, I'm sorry I'm a little out of it," she apologized to her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend. "Hi Matt."

"Sorry, I called out to you I thought you heard," Ana explained.

Karen opened the door and trio made their way inside. "Hello," she called out.

"Hey," Dennis greeted walking from the kitchen. He had stayed behind along with Jessica and Bobby to deal with the police and Emma. "I was just making something to eat; I thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you," Karen replied. "How's Emma?"

"Jessica just went to check on her, she hasn't left the room. Her daughter called a few minutes ago and we told her she was asleep. Your mom said she didn't know anything yet about what happened."

"I tried calling her but it went to voice mail," Karen stated. "I don't know what to do? It's my fault."

"Hey," Ana scolded her friend. "How is it your fault? You had no idea Emma's boyfriend was Jimmy. He was sick Karen; he fooled everyone."

"Yeah, but if he didn't want to get back at me, he wouldn't have used Emma or shot Derek."

"Look at me," Dennis instructed. "None of this was your fault. You left him because it was best for Kyle. Jimmy never cared about anyone but himself but he is gone now and won't be hurting anyone anymore."

Karen smiled, "I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"Why don't you go upstairs to shower and change? Then after you eat you can catch a few hours of sleep before going back to the hospital," Ana suggested.

"Sounds good, my parents are coming back with Kyle and Katie. Can you let Emma know?"

"Sure."

It had been an hour since Karen had gone upstairs and her mother and Ana were getting worried because they could no longer hear the water running. "I'll go check on her," he father said having an idea where his daughter might be. Ana and Karen's mother nodded knowing the father wanted time alone with Karen.

When Roger arrived at Karen's bedroom he saw the door open. Calling out to make sure she wasn't in the restroom, he made his way out and up the stairs leading to the rooftop. He opened the door and immediately spotted his daughter kneeling next to what he assumed was the spot where Derek had laid. Walking to her, the closer he got he could see she had been crying. Without saying a word he knelt next her and engulfed her in his arms.

"I thought you might be up here. Your mother and Ana think you fell asleep."

"So much blood," his daughter whispered. "He almost died for me; for my past." She looked at her father with a distance that worried him "He didn't even look scared when he told me he loved me," she continued. "His piercing green eyes are the last thing I remember before I felt Julia grab my arm. I didn't even hear the shots," she finished. "I should have done more."

"Love makes you do courageous things," her father responded. "It can make you at peace with decisions, knowing that you were lucky enough to experience it in your lifetime," he kissed her temple. "Your mother and I will never be able to repay Derek for saving you; but from I know of him, I don't think he'd expect us too. Nor would he want you to feel guilty."

"I should feel bad that Kyle won't know his father but I can't make myself. Instead I feel relief. What kind of person does that make me?" she questioned in a voice that reminded her father just how young she still was.

"It makes you human. Jimmy was sick and he was never going to get the help he needed. It's alright to feel relief at the fact that you won't have to look over your shoulder. You deserve to be happy," he told her pulling her in a tighter hug. "I know when the time is right, you will explain to Kyle about Jimmy but for now, there is nothing wrong with letting him experience his childhood with a man who loves him as if he were his own," he assured. "To Kyle, Derek is his father; he doesn't know about blood. And from what I've seen when they are together, I know Derek loves him as his son. It's time to let go of your past sweetheart. Stop punishing yourself. You have been given a second chance at having a remarkable life with Derek; don't let guilt rob you of that."

Crying against her father's chest, Karen pulled away. "Thank you for everything, I don't think I tell you enough."

Her father smiled, "It's alright; you show me in other ways. What do you say we go downstairs before they send a search party out for us? Then you can take a nap and the four of us can go visit my future son-n-law."

"Dad!" Karen blushed "We've never even talked about marriage and after this morning, I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to get as far away as possible," she joked.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Fathers can sense these things," her dad laughed. "Besides, I think the fact he took a bullet for you is proof enough he doesn't plan on going anywhere," he told her. "If it helps any he's got my blessing," he laughed.

Karen giggled "I love you daddy."

"I know," he kissed her cheek one last time as he helped her up and the two made their way downstairs. "By the way, tomorrow I plan on calling a cleaning company to take care of this. It's time to move forward, don't you agree?"

"Yes," Karen answered with a tight hug.


	11. Chapter 11

"Derek, are you sure you want to do this right now?" Julia asked. "I mean it's only been a day since you were released from the hospital." The writer knew the director was stubborn but even this seemed to be pushing it. He had made great strides in his recovery for only being two weeks, but it was evident the injury was still very painful. Karen had urged him to postpone but he refused to have the production stray too far from its original time line. They were already a week behind as instead of auditions the show should have been starting workshop today.

"I'm alright trust me I will let you know if I need a break. I'm not doing anything different from what I would be at home which is sitting," he reasoned. "Besides while I adore Karen's mother, I think her constant maternal nurturing would drive me insane."

Julia laughed at the remark. She knew Derek was not use to being be coddled especially by a mother figure. "Alright but I promised Karen I would keep an eye out."

"Noted," he smiled. "And in case I haven't said this to you, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes; Randy can you show the first person in."

Julia and Derek listened to over 20 actors and none seemed right for the role of the two male leads. In order for the show to work, the actors had to be able to carry off personalities similar to the real Kyle and Jimmy. So far the males had been either spot on in terms of the look they wanted but not the talent. The leads had to be able to vocally match Karen or else she would easily over power them. Almost at their wits end and ready to call for a lunch break the final actor of the morning walked in. Derek, who by this time could no longer sit due to pain, stood by the studio window when the young male with auburn hair entered the room. He definitely had the soft baby faced look of Kyle, now if could only have a voice. "Hello," Julia smiled. "What is your name?"

"Jonathan Starks," he replied.

"Alright Jonathan, what do you have for us today?" Derek questioned.

Looking to the pianist the young man began to sing a Bruno Mars song 'I should've bought you flowers.' Immediately both Julia and Derek were intrigued by the control and smoothness of his voice. Derek leaned into Julia and whispered "do you have script with you?" She nodded but asked "who is going to read with him?"

Derek waited for the young actor to finish the song and complimented "well done Jonathan, can you please wait for us outside, I need to make a phone call?" he asked

"Sure."

Once out of the room, Julia turned to the director "what are you thinking?"

"I'm going to call Karen to see if she can come by after work and read with him. I think he is perfect for Kyle if can deliver lines the way he can sing them."

"I agree but he is very green."

"We have time, he will be fine."

The writer smiled, she knew Derek could read people and she trusted his judgment more than any other director she had worked with. "Alright, let's see how he reads." A few minutes later the duo called the young man back in the room and asked if he could return at 5pm for a simple reading. Beside himself the actor stumbled over his words but managed to assure he would be back. With hope that at least one actor would be secured today the writer and director decided to break for lunch.

The afternoon was more trying for Derek as he was having difficulty concentrating. "Why don't we call it a day, Derek you don't look very good," the red head suggested.

"I can make through these last four and I'll just rest on the sofa over here until 5 pm."

"Okay but if they aren't good from the beginning I'm going to cut them off," Julia remarked much to the surprise of her colleague.

"Well, well Ms. Houston, we may just make a director out of you yet," Derek said with a laugh he quickly regretted.

Just as promised Julia ended three of the last four auditions mid song and thanked each actor for their time. The next young man walked into the studio and both Julia and Derek were confused. "Excuse me but do you not have a head shot?" Derek inquired.

"No Sir, you see this is my first audition. I just moved to New York and haven't saved enough money yet to get any."

"What's your name?"

The young man turned beet red, "I'm sorry I guess I should have started with that first," he smiled. "Cameron Nixon," his nerves getting the better of him.

"Well Cameron, Do you have an agent?" the director asked.

"No."

"How did you hear about the audition then?" Julia asked.

"My friend auditioned earlier and said you gave him a fair chance despite not having experience so he suggested I try. He is coming back at 5pm."

Julia and Derek exchanged a look, "Mr. Strickland is your friend?" the writer asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say he was my first friend here in the city."

"Where are you from?" Derek inquired noting a slight country accent.

"Iowa," a response the older man couldn't help smiling at.

"You're smiling have you been?" the young man questioned.

"Yes, I recently visited my girlfriend's family over the holidays."

"Nice; I miss it. There is nothing like wide open spaces."

"It was interesting," Derek responded. "So, Cameron what do you have for us?" Derek asked while taking in the young man's appearance. It was clear he lacked training but there was an air of confidence the older man liked. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a button down shirt. On one of his arms there appeared to be a tattoo and his black hair was slightly raised and disheveled in the front while smooth in the back. With his piercing blue eyes, Derek knew the ladies would swoon over him. He could be someone an audience would want to root for despite his character's shortcomings. Derek sat back down in his chair and waited for the piano to begin the melody but to his surprise, the actor instead performed the Hit List song 'Broadway Here I Come' a cappella. The vocals were strong but what impressed the director more was the fact that the young man had done his homework in order to know what show Julia and Derek last work together and then pick the most compelling song to perform.

When the song ended Derek asked the actor to step out for a minute. "What do you think?" he asked his colleague.

"I like him."

"I do too; let's have both read with Karen. Do you have scene where all three are together?" The writer nodded. "Great."

Cameron came back into the studio and was asked to return back with his friend at 5 pm. Julia handed him the script and showed him the scene they would be reading. She also asked if he could relay the change of scenes to his friend. "Of course, thank you. I promise you won't be disappointed," he responded.

When the young man left the studio, Julia couldn't help but ask "Do you think Karen will be alright reading with everything that happened recently? Because I'll be honest I'm a little freaked out at the coincidences between real life and these actors?"

"This project will be hard for Karen but I think her father told her something before he left back to Iowa because she has a different glint in her eye. Just yesterday she told me how excited she was for the show to finally start to take shape. As for the actors, I'll admit it's odd. Either that or fate as Karen would like to think."

Looking at his watch he saw it was 2:30pm. "If you don't mind I think I am going to lie down for a few hours."

"You really shouldn't be here at all," Julia scolded. "It's obvious you are in pain; when did you last take your medication?"

"Don't scold, I'll get enough of that from Karen when she arrives," he requested. "I hate taking the bloody medication, it makes me drowsy."

"Fine I'll drop it. Do you mind if I work in here though?"

"Not at all," he responded before closing his eyes.

What seemed like only minutes of sleep had actually been hours and Derek was awaken by the feel of soft lips on his cheek. His eye's slowly fluttered open and he gave a shy smile at the beauty before him. "Hey," he managed to say, his voice rough from sleep and his brow burrowed from the sharp pain he felt as he tried to raise himself.

"Hey," Karen responded with a look of concern. "You should have called it a day Derek. The doctor told you not to over exert yourself. Plus you haven't taken your medication."

"Don't be upset," I promise when I get home I will rest. "And if the pain had been unbearable I would have taken the medication. Please give me a smile it's been a long day," he pouted. Not able to stay angry Karen smiled as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Julia was telling me about your two candidates I think it's intriguing," she stated.

Derek gave a light chuckle, "I see Ms. Houston must have also divulged my thoughts on what you would really say," he retorted. "I don't recall you ever referring to fate as intriguing."

Karen and Julia couldn't help but laugh. "It's not fair that you know me so well. Fine, I think its fate and I can't wait to meet them. Plus it will be refreshing to be the veteran for once."

"Right; a veteran at the tender age of 27 with one Broadway show under her belt," the director sarcastically teased.

"You forget Tony Award winner," she beamed. "Plus there must be some rule that one Broadway show with you as a director equals the experience of 7."

"You mean like cat or dog years?" Julia busted out in laughter.

"I can see how this process is going to go, I'm going to be completely out numbered," Derek replied with an eye roll.

The two women continued to laugh at Derek's reaction when the studio door opened and Cameron and Jonathan entered the room. "Hello, did we interrupt anything, we can wait outside?" Cameron stated.

"No, we were just talking," Julia answered. "Cameron Nixon, Jonathan Strickland this is Karen Cartwright. She will be playing our Samantha/Sam ."

"Oh my god you are even more beautiful in person. I've seen you on television promoting your album. It's amazing by the way and I also saw you in Hit List. I am a huge, huge fan," Jonathan informed.

"Thank you," Karen graciously replied.

"Alright, well now that we got the rambling and gushing compliments out of the way; shall we get down to business?" Derek voiced.

"Right of course, sorry."

Karen glared at her boyfriend knowing exactly what he was trying to do. He not only was testing the two actors to see how they would handle his sometimes brash directing but he was also setting the prelude to what eventually would be the revelation that the actress and director were together.

Twenty minutes after their arrival; Derek and Julia were both impressed. The two young men were naturals and quick to pick up direction. The duo called Karen over and after considering her input they extended an offer to both on the spot. Ecstatic Cameron approached Karen who was sitting on the table next to Derek, "hey," he greeted. "Jonathan and I were wondering if you would like to go for a drink to help us celebrate."

Karen smiled, "I'd love too but I can't today I'm sorry. I promised my son and boyfriend a quiet evening at home," the actress replied. She was careful to leave out the fact Derek was her boyfriend because she knew he hated broadcasting their personal life at work. To her surprise though a familiar British voice interjected.

"You can go if you'd like, Love. I can watch Kyle and when I get tired your mother is there to help," he smiled looking between Karen and Cameron.

Jonathon who had just joined the group asked "So what's the plan will you be joining us?" he asked, not catching the warning eye of his friend.

Karen gave a small laugh and sly look to Derek. Julia who had been silently watching shared in her amusement. Derek had accomplished what he wanted. He had subtly warned the two young men that Karen was taken while still managing to appear as the thoughtful boyfriend.

"I appreciate the invitation but as I was explaining to Cameron I will have to pass this time. I already had plans to enjoy a quiet evening with Derek and my son. But maybe next time," she smiled.

Turning beet red Jonathon stumbled for words "I'm sorry. We didn't know the two of you were together and I feel like such an idiot going on and on about how beautiful you are."

"She is beautiful I can appreciate that," Derek assured. "And Karen is my girlfriend not my object. We have been known to go out without each other," he laughed but quickly regretted the act.

Noticing the change in her boyfriend's expression she piped in "Hey it's time to get you home it's been a long day and someone promised to take their pain medication."

Bracing himself in order to stand he really had no strength to argue with her "I think you're right Love, I'm starting to feel like crap," he grimaced.

"Go ahead you two I'll give the rest of the details to Cameron and Jonathan."

"Thanks Julia. We'll see you guys Monday she waived to the two actors."

Once the pair was out of earshot the two men asked if everything was alright. Julia explained the events that had recently happened as she saw no reason not to; the details had been on every newspaper and she was surprised the two didn't know. Both understood and asked one more question before they left for the night. "Do you think Mr. Wills will hold the fact we flirted with Karen against us?"

Julia couldn't help but laugh at the sincerity with which the two asked. "He's fine, don't worry about it. Neither Derek nor Karen is prone to insecurities and it's a common occurrence for the two; if it's not men hitting on Karen, its women hitting on Derek. They've had to learn not to be jealous or possessive."

Relieved the two men exited the studio. "Well, maybe she has friends?" Jonathan joked with Cameron.

"Yeah, we could hope. But man, Derek Wills is one lucky man," the young man remarked shaking his head.

Jonathan patted his friend on the back, "I guess you're going to have to find another woman of your dreams."

"Guess so."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a month since Jimmy's death and Karen and Derek's lives were finally regaining some sort of normalcy. Workshop had started on Julia's show, which still remained untitled, and while Cameron and Jonathon were extremely green; both impressed with the speed by which they improved. Karen proved to be an invaluable mentor often taking time outside of rehearsal to work with the two on lines and dance moves. The actors when not working at the bar had become regulars at the couple's home.

Today however, their outside practice had been put on hold as Derek and Karen promised Katie they would take her and Kyle to the park. Since the shooting Emma had been distant and often stayed in her room once the couple arrived from work. She refused to go to the park or the rooftop constantly making excuses to her daughter. Karen tried to talk to her friend but the only response she received in return was I'm sorry.' The actress assured the single mother nothing had been her fault and if anyone owed an apology it was Karen to her but it didn't work. Emma continued to perform her duties and nothing more.

The couple even offered to find Emma a new apartment if she no longer wished to stay at their home but she declined saying Katie would be crushed. For the pair their concern was not for Kyle (as they knew there was no better care giver) but rather for Katie who craved attention. "Uncle Derek, where are we going this isn't the way to the park?" the little girl asked holding on to his hand. Karen who was pushing Kyle in the stroller smiled at the scene.

"We are going to new park a few blocks further away," he replied.

Her eyes lit up "you mean the one with the wishing fountain?"

"Yes, that's the one," he smiled.

"But I didn't bring money with me," her expression now a frown of disappointment.

"Why do you need money sweetheart?" Karen asked.

"So I can make a wish," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing. "If I had money, I'd wish for my mommy to smile again. She's been sad since Jimmy left." Emma had made sure to keep news of Jimmy's death from her daughter. While the little girl had never met the man, the mother didn't want her child to be burden with her mistake; so instead she simply told her he had left."

Derek gave the young girl a thoughtful look. He had grown close to her since she and her mother moved in and found he would do anything for her just as he would for Kyle. "I think I might have some money you and Kyle can have," he winked.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Really," he assured grabbing hold of her hand once again.

After a few more blocks the foursome finally arrived at their destination. Katie was ecstatic at the swings, the slide and especially the fountain that could be seen across from the playground. Kyle who was sitting in his stroller giggled at the children running around him, "out, mommy!" he exclaimed. Now two years old his vocabulary was expanding everyday especially with Katie's help. Karen was no longer mama but mommy and Derek was daddy. At first the actress had tried to correct her son, not wanting to pressure Derek or make him think she was pushing for more in their relationship. However, to her surprise Derek expressed he had every intention of becoming a family in the future and while he may not be Kyle's biological father; he would love to be his father none the less. With that assurance, Karen stopped attempting to correct the little boy.

"You want to get out?" she cooed.

"Yup," the little boy nodded a huge smile gracing his face.

His mother laughed and leaned forward to unbuckle him. "You need to stay by us, alright?"

"K," he agreed. "Come on daddy," he reached for Derek's hand. "Tate you coming in?" he looked to Katie.

"Yeah," the young girl grinned taking his hand. "I'll race you," she yelled out.

Kyle let out an excited squeal, as Derek released his son's hand and the little boy chased his friend. The couple followed closely behind the pair, "stay where we can see you Katie," Derek reminded.

"We will Uncle Derek."

The actress and director found a bench with a clear view of the playground and made themselves comfortable. "Thank you coming with us," Karen told her boyfriend.

"There is need to thank me Love, I wouldn't trade this for the world. Nothing makes me happier than to spend time with you and Kyle. You are my family and one day soon if you'll have me, I'd like to make it official," he told her.

"I'd very much like that," she leaned in kissing his lips.

After about twenty minutes Karen noticed her son playing with a pretty little blonde girl who appeared to be maybe a year older than him. She continued to watch the pair making sure Kyle wasn't too rough when she heard Derek comment, "appears our son found a new friend," he grinned. "Nice to see my charm has rubbed off."

Karen couldn't help laugh as she playfully hit his arm. "God help us if it has," she teased. "We'll be getting calls from mothers all over New York complaining about their daughter's broken heart," she joked.

When the couple looked at their son again their attention was drawn not to by the two children but rather the man approaching the young girl. "Is that Tom?" Karen asked.

Both she and Derek rose from their seat and began to make their way over to where Katie, Kyle and the little blonde girl were playing. "Tom?" Derek called out.

The composer looked startled upon hearing the director's voice and wasn't sure what to say. "Derek, Karen," his words spoken more in disbelief than a greeting. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too, Tom" Derek sarcastically answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I had heard you were together now but I mean what are you doing in a park?"

"We're here with my son, Kyle and his friend Katie," Karen answered.

"What are you doing here?" the director asked in return.

Before Tom could answer a familiar female voice was heard calling out to him. Before the person even came into view Derek knew immediately who it was. "Tom, where did the two of you go?" Ivy Lynn asked.

It had been more than a two years since Derek had last seen the blonde actress so to say he was surprised was an understatement. What completely floored the couple however; were the words spoken next by the little blonde girl playing with Kyle, "mommy," she said pulling on Ivy's sleeve.

Karen looked from Ivy to the small child and was immediately drawn by her emerald green eyes and same intensity they reflected as the man standing next to her. Turning to Derek, she could see a multitude of emotions and questions play across his face. "Who is this Ivy?" he asked looking at the small girl.


	13. Chapter 13

"Derek," Ivy stuttered.

"You haven't answered my question," Derek bluntly stated as he eyed the young girl.

"She's my daughter," Tom chimed in. "Well Ivy's and mine," he added.

Derek could feel his anger start to boil but before he could answer he felt a tug on his hand and a small voice "Daddy look," Kyle smiled pointing to a sand pile. "Tate, and Rose, we built it."

It was Ivy's turn to look confused at the boy's reference to Derek but remained silent as her ex replied "Hey buddy that's very good. Is that Rose?" he asked pointing to the little girl standing next to Ivy.

Nodding his head excitedly the little boy answered "She's my new friend."

"I see," Derek smiled. "Well how about you, Katie and Rose go throw a coin in the fountain?" he suggested reaching into his pocket for change.

"Oh I don't think I want Rose to go without me," Ivy responded.

"I'll be with them," Katie interjected "and I promise we will stay right where you can see us."

"Please mommy," Rose begged.

"Okay but stay where I can see you."

The four adults moved away to a quiet spot as they watched the three children lead by Katie skip merrily towards the fountain completely oblivious to the profound conversation that was about to take place. Once they saw they were alright Derek asked, "Is she mine?"

"I already told you she is mine," Tom angered.

"That's bullshit," the director replied. "Why Ivy, why did you lie to me?" his voice shaking with emotion. Karen reached for his hand which he took and held onto as if it were his life line.

"Because of that," the blonde actress replied motioning to the couple's intertwined hands. "You never really loved me Derek; no matter what I tried it was never going to be enough. I deserved better and so did my child."

"Our child," he reminded. "How did you do it? You were in the hospital, I saw the blood on your clothes," his mind trying to replay the day.

"I had been bleeding but by the time you arrived it was controlled and the doctor told me I needed bed rest. Don't you remember I was ready to leave by the time you came to see me. I didn't want you to talk to the doctors because I made the decision that day I would let you think I lost the baby. It would be a way to free us both. I left when we got to London before I would start to show."

Still in disbelief he continued "if you wanted to leave me why not just tell me? You had no right to make me think I had lost my child. Do you have any idea how hard that was? I spent months feeling guilty over the fact I hadn't done enough to save my baby or to help you through the loss."

"I knew if I told you I wanted to leave; you would have done everything you could to make me stay and I wasn't strong enough. Don't you see, even though you weren't in love with me; my heart always belonged to you. You tried but it wasn't fair to any of us."

"So you've let Tom raise my daughter? Does she even know who I am?" Ivy heard the despair in his voice.

Tears were now spilling from Ivy's eyes as she shook her head no. "She thinks her daddy is in heaven. Tom is the only father figure she has known," she replied. "But does it really matter now Derek, it's obvious I was right. You finally got to be with the woman you always loved and you even have a son."

"Just because I was lucky enough to have found Karen again and she gave a second chance; doesn't make what you did right. Kyle is my son and I would die for him but Rose is my blood. You can't honestly think now that I know I'm going to just sit back and watch Tom play house with you."

"Please, Derek if you ever loved me or even just cared for me let this be. I never meant to hurt you. I honestly didn't think it would matter that much to you. I thought you would grieve and then let go. But Rose, she's happy. Don't hurt her to get back at me," she pleaded.

Derek was at a loss for words as he tried to hold back tears. Karen caught his attention with a slight tug at his hand and when he turned towards her he instinctively pulled her into his embrace. He needed to feel her comfort as all of the emotions he had built up over the past two years were overwhelming him. Ivy and Tom watched in stunned silence. The consequences of Ivy's actions had always remained in the abstract as she never thought she would see the director again. She no longer worked on Broadway and avoided the scene altogether so as not to run into him or Karen since his return from London. Now with Derek knowing the truth, Ivy was terrified.

"Daddy why are you sad?" Kyle asked the young boy's brows burrowed in an almost exact replica of Derek. None of the four adults had noticed the children approaching.

Derek immediately pulled away. He bent down to meet his son "I'm not sad buddy, in fact I couldn't be happier," he smiled. "Did you make a wish?" he asked in an effort to distract.

Having the intended result Kyle and Katie both began to explain the wishes they had made with each coin tossed. Derek watched as Rose looked on in silence unsure what to make at the three's interaction. It was clear she wasn't use to playing with other children. Derek stood and looking to Karen gave a slight smile.

He turned to Ivy, "I won't do anything without thinking it through and talking to Karen; but please don't run away. Can I have your number so the four of us can talk again?" he asked sincerely.

Ivy pulled out phone and asked for Derek's number. Once she entered it, she hit send and a few seconds later her number appeared on the director's phone. "Thank you," she said. "I promise we will talk."

She took her daughter's hand and introduced "Rose this is my friend Derek and his girlfriend Karen."

The little girl smiled and waved "are you Kyle's mommy and daddy?" she asked.

"Yes," Derek answered. "It's nice to meet you Rose," both he and Karen remarked.

"Maybe we can play again," Kyle asked much to the excitement of Rose.

"Maybe," Karen replied. "If her Mom says it's okay."

"For now it's time to go home buddy," Derek said. "Okay but can we get ice cream?"

"Yeah, I think so." Derek turned to Ivy and made one last plea "Please don't run."

"I won't," she smiled.

Later that evening when Katie and Kyle were finally down to sleep; Derek crawled into bed next to Karen. Since their return from the park they hadn't had an opportunity to talk and he was sure the afternoon events had to have placed doubts in her mind. He wanted, no needed to make sure his girlfriend understood he had no intention of going anywhere.

"Hey," she smiled as he made himself comfortable next to her.

"Hey," he replied. "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I know this afternoon was crazy but I want to make sure you understand I have no intention of leaving your or Kyle," his voice full of anxiety.

"I know you say that but I would understand if what you discovered changed things between us. I would understand if you wanted to try again with Ivy."

"No," he firmly stated. "Look at me," he lifted Karen's chin so that their eyes met. "I have no idea what will happen with regards to Rose; but when it comes to you and Kyle, I've never been more certain of anything in my life. You and Kyle are my future; my life," he affirmed. "I want Rose to know who I am but I also can't help but think that in many ways she is like Kyle. Right now, all she knows is Tom. Whether it is Ivy's fault or my fault; who am I to crush my daughter's world. Maybe just getting to see her and spend time with her is what works best for now. That is if you are okay in doing that?"

Karen snuggled close into Derek's chest, "I would be more than alright with that. I love all of you Derek Wills that includes the pretty blonde little girl with your stunning green eyes," she placed a soft kiss on his chest.

"I love you too Karen Cartwright," he answered kissing the top of her head. "Do you think when she does find out the truth, she will hate me?" he asked.

"Not if Ivy tells her the truth," Karen replied. "Just trust your instinct and follow your heart," she told him. "It will all work out."


	14. Chapter 14

Derek lay in bed tracing small circles on Karen's arm. Having her with him was calming and provided him comfort. He had a restless night sleep his mind replaying the day Ivy told him in the hospital his daughter had died.

"Hey," a soft voice pulled him from his memories. "You want to talk about it?" the brunette in his arms asked.

He loved that little words were needed in order for her to understand what he felt or thought. "How could I have been so stupid not have caught onto to Ivy's lie," he commented. "I lost two years," he sighed.

"You had no reason to doubt her Derek," Karen pointed out. "I'm an outsider and even I can't imagine what would make her do such a thing; I can't fathom what you are going through."

"Gods, and Tom; I mean I know we were never close but how could he allow Ivy to deceive me. When I got to the hospital he was sitting with her. He held her blood stained clothes and pushed me to take Ivy home and out of the hospital. He told me he had talked to the doctor and would fill me in on what Ivy needed."

Karen could see the despair and betrayal Derek felt reflected in his distant stare. "Maybe he felt it was best not to shut Ivy out so that he could watch out for Rose," she suggested.

"Rose is my mother's name," he commented. " She lied to me yet had the audacity to name her after the one woman aside from you I ever loved," his words bitter. "I swear to you I tried Karen. I never cheated on Ivy when we were together and I had every intention to marry her; all I asked for was time," he informed. "She hated when I said that. She said I shouldn't need time if I really loved her."

Karen kissed Derek's chest "I know you tried and what happened was something out of your control. What's important now is to figure out what to do next."

"Thank you," he replied.

"For what," his girlfriend asked.

"For not running away; our relationship hasn't been without drama."

"That's an understatement," Karen laughed. "But you don't have to thank me. I lost you once already when I went back to Jimmy; and then I almost lost you a second time when Jimmy shot you. I have no intention of letting you go unless you tell me to leave. The thought of not having you in my life is something I can't even think about. I love you Derek Wills and I'm afraid you are stuck with me."

"You don't know how much it means to me; hearing you say that. Marry me," he told her. "I know I don't have a ring but I meant what I told you last night. I've never been more certain in my life then when it comes to you and Kyle. I want us to be a family and when the time is right I want Rose tol be a part of too."

Karen was quiet. Derek had told her before he saw a future together but to actually hear him lay out there in black and white caught her off guard. Despite his assurance the night before, a part of her woke up this morning with the fear he would leave.

The silence and lack of response made Derek think he had scared the brunette and he immediately started to back track. "I'm sorry, I understand with everything we discovered yesterday now may not be…" his sentenced was ended by the feel of her lips on his.

"Yes, yes and yes, I will marry you," she beamed. "Nothing would make me happier than to know I will be spending the rest of my life with the two men that mean the world to me. And when the time is right a step-daughter who I look forward to loving."

Derek wrapped Karen in his arms and flipped her so that her entire body rested on top of his. "I love you."

"I love you too," she affirmed. "Why don't we go to Sunday service and after you can call Ivy. The two of you can talk here this afternoon? I can take Kyle to visit Ana so Ivy can feel more comfortable and maybe Julia can come so she can keep Tom distracted."

Derek nodded in agreement. He never considered himself a religious man but he had made an effort since his return to New York to accompany Karen and Kyle. He knew it meant a great deal to her and it was a small sacrifice to make. On occasion if he was honest with himself he found the prayer, reflection and singing relaxing. After all, he couldn't explain how it was he managed to pick the exact grocery store she was in that fateful night a little over a year ago.

It was three in the afternoon and Derek was anxiously pacing. "Will you stop already," Julia chided.

"Sorry," he replied. "What if she doesn't come?"

Julia gave her friend an understanding smile. When Karen had called to ask for her help she was shocked Tom had participated in such a deception. "She answered you so that's a good sign. They are probably running late."

As if on cue the doorbell rang and Derek instantly made his way to answer it. "Hello Ivy," he greeted upon opening the door. "Come in," he stepped aside to let her pass. "Tom," he addressed the man that followed closely behind. They entered into the open living area and were surprised to see Julia.

"Hello Ivy," the writer greeted. "Tom, it's been a long time. Derek thought you and I could catch up while he and Ivy talked."

"Hi," the young woman replied. "I was kind of hoping Tom would join me."

"Please Ivy," Derek asked. "This is something you and I need to discuss. I understand you may feel more comfortable with Tom around but Rose is my daughter not his."

Ivy looked to Tom and Julia unsure of what to do. She didn't want to anger Derek for fear he might want to fight for custody but she also knew she really had no justification for what she had done. "Alright, I guess that will be okay."

"Thank you. We can go upstairs to the outside area it will be private." She nodded as he led her up the stairs.

Tom's eyes followed the director and his friend until his concentration was interrupted by Julia. "What were you thinking?" she asked. "You saw how devastated Derek was after Ivy told him about the baby. How could stand by and watch?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell and I wasn't going to leave her alone. Derek never loved her; you know that. He always wanted to be with Karen and now he can be."

"That's not fair and you know it. Derek committed to Ivy and as far as I know he remained faithful to her," Julia reminded the composer.

"He did," Tom replied coldly. "That doesn't take away the hurt Ivy felt knowing she would always be second best."

"So his punishment was to make him believe his daughter died?" Julia inquired.

"You had no right Tom."

Upstairs, Ivy moved to look out over the rooftop railing. "It's beautiful," she commented.

"Thank you, we enjoy spending time out here," he replied.

"I'm happy for you, Derek. From what I've read and seen in the paper, you and Karen seem really happy."

"We are, but that's not to say I wouldn't have been happy with you and Rose," he answered. "Even if it wasn't as a couple," he added before Ivy could counter.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "You mean so I could watch Karen play mother to my daughter?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I never saw or contacted Karen again after I left Hit List? It was you who never gave me a chance to forget her," he sighed in frustration. "But all of this is pointless now. Neither of us can change the past," he said with resolve. "What I want to discuss is the present future."

"I won't let you take her," she warned. "Tom will help me fight."

"I'm not going to take her away from you Ivy; but I'm not going to continue to let my daughter believe her father is dead. I won't risk her hating me when she is older because you won't take responsibility for your actions."

"Why is this so important to you Derek, you have Kyle now? You can be his father, he calls you daddy."

"Jimmy left Kyle when he was born and now Jimmy is dead so yes he considers me his father and I consider him my son. But, I'm alive Ivy and I didn't choose to leave Rose," he was practically yelling. "It's important to me because she is my blood. We have a right to be a part of each other's life."

"You mean a life that includes Karen and Kyle right? I won't let that happen."

"You don't have a choice Ivy. Karen and I are going to get married. We are going to be a family and you won't win if you fight me," Derek informed her. "No judge is going to deny me the right to see my daughter. Do you really want to put Rose through that?"

"She has a family already, Tom, my mother and our friends," Ivy responded. "She doesn't need another mother."

"Karen isn't looking to replace you Ivy; all we want is for her to know who I am and to be able to see her. I give you my word I won't take her from you. You owe me that much."

"I want something in writing saying you won't take her from me before I tell her about you," Ivy stated. "I want your rights outlined so that there is no question."

"That's fine; I called my attorneys this morning and I will have something by tonight," he informed. "Again, you need to understand, I won't give up Karen or Kyle. If you try to make me choose you can forget the agreement, I will take you to court. It's not what I want to do but I will."

"Tom also gets the chance to see Rose," Ivy demanded.

"What you do when Rose is in your care, I will trust. But I will not agree to allow Tom to have rights equal to mine. He is lucky I am not pressing charges. Just because I am willing to be amicable Ivy, doesn't mean I have forgiven what you did."

"Is that a threat?" the mother asked.

"It's a truthful statement so take it however way you care too. I want to make the transition into my daughter's life as smooth as possible because it is in her best interest. I am not doing it because I feel sorry for you or because I want to become friends. The truth is there is no one I despise more in my life right now than you and Tom."

"That is righteous coming from you," his ex-girlfriend stated.

"I made many a mistake before I knew you were pregnant but never did I lie to you. I was honest about my feelings from the beginning. I told you that I loved you and in time could grow to be in love with you. If it wasn't enough then we could have remained friends. I would have still supported you and our baby."

"I'm sorry," she said her eyes full of tears.

"I don't care what you are," he said angrily. "All I want now from you is to acknowledge I am Rose's father."

"I will," she whispered before he walked passed her to enter the house.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a week since Ivy agreed to grant Derek visitation rights and this was the first weekend Rose would be coming over to the couple's home. He had no intention of forcing his daughter to stay with him so he agreed to have Ivy bring Rose and stay until the little girl felt comfortable. He along with Karen had also spoken with Kyle to explain his new friend's relationship to their family.

The door bell rang and Derek quickly made his way to open it. He could tell Rose was uneasy as she clung to her mother's hand for dear life. "Hello Ivy, Rose," he said

"Say hi, Rose?" Ivy instructed.

The young girl smiled and waved as she and her mother entered the living space. Derek showed the pair to the sofa and offered each a drink. He sent Karen who was on the rooftop playing with Kyle a text and re-entered the living room from the kitchen carrying drinks. "Here you go sweetheart" he told his daughter handing her water.

"Thank you," she replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes before several thumps could be heard coming from the stairs. Derek smiled as he knew exactly what the sound was. Karen had made Kyle promise not to run down the stairs so instead the toddler discovered the quickest way to get down was to slide on his bum.

"Rose!" the little boy exclaimed as he reached the last step and stood to run.

Derek turned to his daughter and saw instantly her expression had changed. A huge smile appeared as she turned to Ivy and said "Kyle."

"You my sister" he questioned with excitement.

With equal eagerness Rose nodded in affirmation. "Yes," the toddle jumped in the air. "Come on let's go to my woom" he said grabbing his sister's hand.

The blonde girl happily took his hand and began to follow her soon to be step-brother. "Wait, Rose" Ivy said.

"We have to go see Uncle Tom, you can't stay sweetie."

"I don't want to go see Uncle Tom today" Rose pleaded. "I want to stay here and play with Kyle. Daddy and Kyle's mommy can watch me" she informed. "Can I stay Daddy?"

"Why don't you go with Kyle to see his room and yours while I talk to your Mom, Rose?"

"I have a room?" she asked her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Yup Iet's go" the little boy urged.

Once out of ear shot Derek turned his attention back to Ivy. "This is my weekend, Ivy. I agreed to allow Rose to choose if she wanted to stay and it's clear right now she does. I don't appreciate you making plans with Tom on my time," he voiced calm and collected.

"She's three years old Derek, she is in no position to know what she wants."

"If she changes her mind later and wants to go home, there is no problem Karen or I will call you. But right now she wants to play and spend time with us, so I'm asking you not to make this hard on her. This is what you agreed to when you signed the papers."

"Rose" the mother called out.

"Mom, I have a room too," she smiled looking down from the top stair.

"That's great baby. Listen, I thought about it and you want to stay I'll tell Uncle Tom you'll see him during the week. Your Dad would like you to stay the weekend; what do you think?"

"Does that mean spend the night till tomorrow?"

"Yes sweetheart, but if you decide later tonight you want to go home I will call your mom" Derek assured.

"No fraid" Kyle told her. Mommy and Daddy take us to the park and we can play with Tate. And if scared at night you can sleep with mommy and daddy."

At all the activities Kyle listed Rose's eyes danced with intrigue. "You can go Mommy" she dismissed.

Ivy watched in disappointment, it wasn't supposed to be so easy for her daughter to get attached to Derek and his new family but there she was already cutting Ivy out. Derek studied the blonde woman's reaction and the hurt his daughter's response caused. "Alright , I guess Mom is going to go then" she told her daughter. "Can you give me a kiss?"

Rose walked carefully down the stairs and gave her mother a hug and kiss. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you to Mommy."

"I'm going to walk Ivy out Love" Derek informed Karen.

"Okay; bye Ivy I'll see you later" she stated.

Once outside Derek turn to his ex "I know this must be hard Ivy. Karen and I are having Julia and some other friends from our show over tonight. Aside from Jules no one knows about our past so it won't be awkward. Why don't you come by and you can spend time with Rose before she goes to sleep. And if she does want to leave at that time, she can go with you."

"Why are you being so understanding? And please don't say Karen."

Derek chuckled "Alright; how about this, having a child means you and I are going to be in each other's lives for a very long time. Despite what I said last time you were here, I still do care for you deeply. I will never understand your decision but I can't deny you have done an amazing job raising our daughter. Neither Karen nor I are out to change your relationship with her. Think of it more as we can help you. You get to live your life again Ivy without fear. Maybe even go back to Broadway. But don't ever expect me to welcome Tom."

"What time should I come by?" she smiled.

"Seven."

"Thank you, I'd like to see Rose."

"We'll see you then" Derek smiled.

The once couple said goodbye and the Brit re-entered the home. As he walked into the living area he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of happiness he felt. Lying next to each other in front of the television were his son and daughter and preparing breakfast in the kitchen his beautiful soon to be wife. All he needed was the ring which he had called his sister, Grace, in London for help. Maybe the drama of the past few months was finally coming to end.

"Come sit with us Daddy" a soft voice brought him back to reality.

"Let me make sure Daddy isn't needed in the kitchen first; alright princess?"

"I'm fine" Karen called out. "Breakfast is almost ready you two so in a few minutes you're going to have to pause sponge bob" she said facing the stove.

Reaching to turn the stove off the young woman was startled when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a soft kiss was placed on her neck. "I love you gorgeous."

She hummed in response to the feel of his lips on her skin "I love you too handsome. It's pretty amazing how resilient children can be don't you think?" she asked motioning to toddler and blonde little girl lying next to each other as if they had known all along they'd be a family.

"Three years ago I never imagined I would have you back in my life and now look at us we are a family. Every day with you Love, Kyle and now Rose is a dream come true" he finished by capturing her lips.

"No kissing" a little boy's distressed voice was heard followed by a dainty giggle. Looking at their two children Derek and Karen laughed.

"Hey buddy kissing is what grownups do when they love someone. I love your mommy so I'm going to kiss her all the time" Derek responded before grabbing Karen in his arms to place kisses every where he could reach.

The sound of laughter filled the house as Kyle and Rose dances around in delight. For the first time in a while it felt as though the family was moving forward.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a little after 3 o'clock and Karen had finally managed to get Kyle and Rose down for a nap. They had spent a great day together shopping for items to decorate the little girl's room and also buying clothes so that Ivy wouldn't have to pack an overnight bag every time she stayed over. While Karen loved her little boy and would do anything for him; she had never realized how much fun it was to buy for a little girl. She and Rose also found Derek and Kyle's reaction to the day's agenda amusing. The two had been fine for the first hour of their trip to the mall, but once the destination changed to clothing both were visibly frustrated.

Karen ultimately sent the two off on their own while she and Rose continued to enjoy spending time together. She found the blonde girl to be bright for her age and extremely friendly and talkative. The brunette laughed because friendliness and being talkative weren't traits either Derek or Ivy had on a consistent basis so she figured that Tom had rubbed off. She also discovered that aside from a few friends, Rose for the most part rarely played with other children. She spent most of her time with Ivy who from what Karen could gather worked from home with Tom. The actress thought perhaps maybe Ivy was Tom's assistant; but who knew, Derek hadn't really asked his ex-girlfriend personal questions. When the two finished their clothes shopping they met up with Derek and Kyle at the food court and enjoyed a great lunch together. When they finally made it back home the foursome spent time arranging Rose's room before giving into Karen's demand that they take a nap. She didn't want the two to be cranky for tonight.

"Hey there you are" she commented entering the kitchen. "I went to the office thinking you were going to work for a few hours."

Derek smiled "No I thought I would start preparing for tonight. I want to try a new marinating sauce for the fajitas so I'm looking for the receipt." Derek cooking had been one of the surprises Karen quickly grew accustomed too. He found it relaxing he told her and now that he had people to cook for he enjoyed it even more. The director had never been a social person but once Karen came back into his life, she brought with her an array of friends. Their home because of the rooftop garden suddenly became the hang out place and he found that he didn't mind at all. Matt, Sam and Trevor had become good friends and Derek enjoyed the occasional guy's night out while Julia, Ana, Karen and the others did girly things at home.

"Wow, impressive" she complimented with a kiss. "Would you like me to make my hot sauce?"

"That would be splendid and I was also hoping you could make the side dishes." Karen loved Mexican food and Derek was aware she knew exactly how to prepare the appropriate restaurant sides of beans and rice.

"Sure, not a problem" she replied.

"Thank you."

"For now, since you're marinating. I'm going to bake dessert; how does cheese cake sound?"

"Delicious."

The two were working in comfortable silence with Derek mixing and cutting spices and Karen preparing the pie crust when they heard a soft voice calling, "Aunt Karen, Uncle Derek," from the living room.

"In here sweetheart" Derek replied.

Within minutes of his reply, a bubbly Katie entered the kitchen. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Getting ready for tonight, would you like to help me?" Karen asked. "I'm baking a cheesecake."

"Really, I can help?" the little girl questioned.

"Of course you can; why do you sound surprised?"

"I thought maybe Rose would help now. My mommy said she was Uncle Derek's daughter which makes him her daddy and you her second mommy. She told me you needed to spend time with her and that's why I couldn't go to the store." Katie said with a resolved expression on her face.

Derek looked to Karen. In their concern over Kyle's feelings they had failed to take into account Katie. While she technically wasn't related, the little girl was a part of their family ever since she and her mother moved in and the director had quickly assumed the role of a male figure in her life.

"Sweetheart, just because Rose is now a part of our family doesn't mean you aren't" Karen assured.

"You are still our special Angel" Derek smiled. "It just means now you have someone else to play with aside from Kyle." At his assurance, the little girl's face instantly lite up.

"So let's get started with the filling" Karen said motioning Katie to her side where she had moved a stool for the little girl to kneel.

The three continued their work and when everything was complete for now, they decided to watch a movie. Derek draped his arm around Karen, while Katie sat herself in middle of the couple and leaned her head against Derek's chest. Karen smiled at the site and made herself comfortable. Before long Katie fell asleep and when the movie was over Karen helped to move her on the couch while Derek got himself up. It was now five o'clock and the couple needed to change and begin cooking.

Ivy's cab pulled up to Derek and Karen's house around 7:15 p.m. and when she exited the car she found herself extremely nervous. Aside from Julia and Ana, Ivy presumed; the remaining guests were all new friends of the couple. It finally hit her that Derek had been right. While she in fact had lived in fear for the past year of his return to New York; the couple had moved on. In a way maybe he was also right and this was a blessing and Ivy could begin to regain her life back as well.

According to Tom however, allowing Rose to spend time with the couple was just another attempt on her ex's part to pull her daughter away. His reasoning had resulted in a fierce argument and Ivy ended up storming out of the apartment. Since Tom became a part of their life, Ivy and Rose had moved in with him. If he continued to berate her decisions however, she was seriously going to have to consider finding her own apartment. With Derek paying child support renting an apartment was now an option.

When she reached the front door she rang the doorbell before turning the door knob. It was unlocked so she slowly opened it and could hear voices. "Hello" she called out. A smile appeared on her face when she heard a squeal "Mommy!"

Sure enough two sets of feet came running around the corner, assaulting her legs in an embrace. She couldn't help but grin at the brown haired toddler who also appeared delighted to see her. "Hello baby girl" she greeted as she bent down to eye level. "Hello Kyle."

"Hi Mommy, I had so much fun today. You want to see my room?" she asked. "Daddy and Kyle got tired when we were shopping for my clothes, so Kyle's mommy sent them away." Ivy laughed at her daughter's confession; she could imagine Derek's frustration at having to wait for Rose to try on clothes.

"I helped daddy put top on Rose's bed" Kyle exclaimed. "Want to see, come one" his face grew serious. Even though he wasn't Derek's, Ivy could see so much of his personality in the small boy.

"Sure we can go but let me say hello first okay" she told the two.

"K aunt, Julia, and uncle Trevor and aunt Ana and Uncle Matt and Daddy and Kyle's mommy are in the kitchen," the blonde little girl sighed after listing all of the names.

"Rose, you forgot Tate and Em" Kyle informed her.

"Oh yeah Katie and her mommy are there too. Come on Mom" she grabbed Ivy's hand.

The three made their way into the kitchen where group was preparing to take plates of food upstairs to the rooftop. "Hi" Ivy greeted.

"Ivy," Karen smiled warmly. I'm sorry if Kyle assaulted you as you came in; he was so excited when he heard you were coming."

"I didn't mind, he is so adorable. Hi Julia, Ana" she offered.

"Hi Ivy" the two ladies greeted with a hug; it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"We were just heading to the rooftop if you want to grab a drink to join us?" Derek said.

"Sure, I'm going to stop by Rose's room first if you don't mind. She and Kyle wanted me to see it."

"Not at all, make yourself at home" he smiled.

"We all do" Julia added.

The group took the food upstairs and Ivy followed her daughter and Kyle to a bedroom down a small hallway. There was a bright pink ballerina hanging on the door that said Rose. "Look mommy it says my name."

"My woom has a car" Kyle pointed to the door across the hall.

"Wow that looks like a fast car" Ivy told him before turning to Rose "that's pretty ballerina baby girl."

The blonde girl smiled "daddy said he could teach me to dance if I wanted. Can he mommy?"

As she watched Rose excited at the idea of experiencing something new, Ivy felt more confident in her decision that maybe having Derek and Karen in her life could work out. "Of course he can sweetie. You daddy is a great dancer." Here little girl opened the door and Ivy was amazed at the thought that was put in. Draped over the twin bed was a white netted canopy. The furniture was a soft white and the bedding was a white down comforter with a pair of hot pink ballerina shoes in the middle. There were also several black and hot pink throw pillows with a large white teddy bear sitting in the middle of them. There was a small stand-alone mirror in one corner of the room and a round throw rug and chair on the other next to a book case.

"I picked out the bed cover" Rose beamed.

"And I picked the bear. I got one too." Kyle added.

"This is beautiful Rose, you have to keep it clean just like at home" Ivy reminded.

"I will, Kyle told me he had to clean his room. He said he tried to put things under his bed and daddy got mad with him."

Kyle nodded "I not go outside till I cleaned right" the toddler explained in a serious voice.

"It's important to learn to keep things clean" she told the two. "What do you say we go upstairs?"

"K" Rose said.

Just as the trio is reaching the stairs they hear two male voices call out. Before Ivy can answer Kyle sits down and begins to bounces his way down the stairs squealing "Uncle Cam, Uncle John!" he exclaimed.

Ivy decides it's best to wait for the toddler so she and Rose remain at the top. "Hey buddy, where is everyone?"

"Your last ones here; we outside" Kyle replied.

"Let me lock the door then and what do you say we find them." Cameron told him.

"K"

"Are you by yourself in here?" Jonathan asked.

"No, Rose and her mommy are with me. Come on you can see them."

Jonathan lifts the toddle in his arms and the three are greeted by Ivy and Rose at the top stair. "Hi, I'm Jonathan and this is my friend Cameron."

"Hi," Ivy smiles. "I'm Ivy and this is my daughter Rose."

"Hello Rose, I heard all about you from you daddy. He was excited that you were going to be here this weekend." Cameron said.

The little girl gave a shy smile "It's nice to meet you too."

"Your beautiful just like you mom" Jonathan added. Ivy blushed at the compliment.

"What do we say Rose?"

"Thank you."

"Yes, thank you." Ivy replied.

"You are both very welcome. Shall we join the others?" he asked.

"Yup" Kyle interjected as the five made their way to the rooftop.

This party could have potential Ivy thought to herself with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't believe you're letting him take her."

"Tom, it's his summer time with her what would you like me to do?"

"He may be an ass but if Rose told him she didn't want to leave you, he wouldn't force her. Tell Rose you'd miss her."

"I'm not going to do that, she is excited to see everyone on stage. Emma is going to be there watching her while Derek and Karen work so I know she will be safe. Look Tom, because of my decision I'll never know what kind of father Derek would have made if he was around when Rose was born; but seeing him now with Kyle, Katie and his daughter, he isn't doing so bad. In fact he is pretty damn good." The blonde woman replied.

"What happened to you not wanting Karen involved in raising your daughter?" her friend questioned.

"Being a mother has made me grow up. Watching her with Derek I can see what she gives him that I never could. Even through his darkest moments, she always saw he could be more. She could see the man he is today hidden behind his mask. I can see with her by his side he is a better man. I could never have given him that; because before I had Rose the world revolved around me. It was always about my feelings. I made Derek believe his daughter died because I was afraid of having him walk out on us and not being able to deal with the embarrassment. I never once thought he could change much less consider maybe he already had. I took his request to take things slow as a rejection rather than an acceptance that the first time in his life he was placing someone else first and that someone was me. Instead l walked away."

"So you're blaming yourself for him loving another woman?" the composer inquired.

"No, I blame myself for not trusting we could raise our child together even if we weren't a couple. I was right in thinking I deserved to be with someone who loved me but I was wrong in only considering my feelings when it came to Rose. Look I'm taking her out to eat tonight before she leaves tomorrow; if you'd like to join us; be here at 6pm."

"Is he going to let you see her while she is in Boston?"

"Yes, he offered to get me a room if I wanted to go up with them or he said he would meet me half way in between on their off days. I was actually going to ask you if I could take a couple of weeks off to go up there."

"Of course you can" he replied without hesitation. "What about Jonathan? I hardly talk or see you anymore because all of your time is spent at the Wills-Cartwright residence."

Ivy rolled her eyes at her friend. She loved him but couldn't help to think about a recent conversation she had with Derek and Karen. The blonde liked the fact that their conversations now were rational and both of them openly took into consideration the other's concerns. During this particular talk Derek assured Ivy he would never ask that Rose be kept from the composer but he also didn't want Tom to use Rose's love for him to make her feel guilty in wanting to spend time with her father.

"I've invited you to join me; Derek is willing to put things aside for Rose's sake you're the one that can't let go of the past. I spend time there because bars and night clubs aren't my scene anymore and their place is a great place to hang out with the gang. I never realized how much I missed them all and yes Jonathan is a big part of my life and the fact he is in their show is a plus. I am also glad to have met Emma. She has become one of my best friends and she has made me see a different side to Karen."

Tom thought about what Ivy was telling him and he didn't want to lose his friend but he just wasn't ready to forgive and forget. "I'll be here."

"Mommy" a soft voice called from the other room.

"I'm in my room sweetie" she replied as the blonde little girl came running down the hall. When her daughter entered she smiled at the floppy curls that betrayed the fact she had just woken up.

She jumped onto the bed and placed a sloppy kiss on Ivy's cheek "Good morning mommy! Good morning Uncle Tom!" she squealed. "Is my suitcase packed?" she asked.

"Just about, are you excited?"

Her daughter nodded "I get to see Karen, and Uncle Cameron and Jonathan sing and dance. She told me you sing much better than she does and I need to ask you to come back on stage" the blonde beamed.

"She did; did she" Ivy laughed.

"Yup" Rose replied. "Aunt Emma said during the days while Daddy and Karen are at work she will take us kids to the park and to the museum. And then Daddy said you will be coming too; is he right?"

Tom watched as the little girl he once considered his own called babbled with excitement over spending time with people he knew nothing about and a man he despised.

"He is right, Uncle Tom said I could take two weeks off so I will be going down in a few days and will see the first show with you" she smiled. "Now why don't you go and change so we can eat breakfast."

Once the little girl was out of earshot Tom asked "what was that about?"

"What?" Ivy replied.

"Going back on stage."

"One of Derek's friends is directing a new musical and he and Karen think I should audition."

"You're not serious are you? What about Rose?" Tom asked.

"Gee thanks for the support Tom" she sarcastically responded.

"I didn't mean it that way it's just Broadway is demanding, there are previews etc… Not everyone has money like Derek to hire a nanny." He told her.

"I understand that but I also know that by going back to the stage I can give Rose so much more. I want her to see me as a role model. You said it yourself, Derek isn't an asshole. He would help with a nanny if I needed it. Plus Emma is opening a daycare soon so she can watch Rose during the day and Derek and Karen can look after her at night if need be. Julia and the others also offered to help. I want her to know that as a single woman and mother you can still have it all. I can do this now and I want to try."

Ivy and Rose finished breakfast and headed out to run errands Tom needed done. They also finished getting a few more things Rose and she need for their trip before heading over to the studio. Derek had suggested they drop off their luggage today so that they wouldn't have to carry it in the morning. Ivy was also taking her stuff so she wouldn't have to travel with a suit case. Derek had rented the penthouse so that the children could have their own room affording Ivy and Emma privacy. He was happy for both women as Cameron and Jonathan were good men. They understood the responsibility of dating someone with a child and they had been introduced to the young girls in such a way that both Rose and Katie felt comfortable with the men spending time their mother.

When Ivy and Rose opened the studio door Karen and Cameron were in a middle of a scene. The little girl quietly walked over to her father, placed a kiss on his cheek and climbed onto his lap. Ivy took the seat next to Julia. She watched in amazement as Cameron and Karen sang and danced; occasionally looking over to her mother and grinning. When the scene was finally over she clapped loudly and ran to greet the two performers.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Derek asked his daughter.

"Yup, mommy finished packing my stuff this morning. Is Kyle ready? I'm taking my bear is he?" she asked.

"He sure is" her father answered. "Karen also packed some games for the three of you to play and toys you can take to the park" he added. "Don't forget a movie to watch on the way unless you are okay with the movies we have at the house.

The little girl looked to her mother "mommy can I take Cinderella? Kyle likes that one. He giggles when the mice turn to horses" her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Sure you can, we can also go through the other movies to see if there is something else. Now, we better get going Uncle Tom needs his things."

Rose went around and said goodbye to everyone while Ivy walked outside to say goodbye to Jonathan. She and the male actor had started dating a few weeks after they met. They started off by talking over the phone and when Ivy would drop Rose off at rehearsal; then one day Jonathan asked her out. They found they had common interests in music and food with both growing up in New York and she appreciated the fact he didn't judge her for what happened in the past. She had decided to be honest with the actor about her lie to Derek and his response had been surprising. He told the actress that he was in no position to judge her decision and if the director could forgive her then it was all that mattered. The issue was between her and Rose's father her told her. For Ivy, knowing she could be honest without fear of losing his support made her want to open up to him.

"I'll miss you" Jonathan told her with a kiss. "I can't wait until I get you all to myself" he smiled.

"I'll be with Rose, remember."

"During the day but after the shows you're all mine" he hugged her.

"True, so long as you're gone by the time Rose wakes up."

"I can do that."

"Now I have to go; but I will see you in two days and I expect to be fully satisfied" she seductively said.

"Then maybe you need to spend the night in my room Friday; I wouldn't want you yelling my out my name to scare anyone" he teased.

Ivy laughed and playfully hit his arm. "I can arrange staying in your room but I have a feeling you'll be the one calling out my name" she replied with a wink. This was going to be a good trip Ivy thought with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Tonight was the first Boston preview for 'Shattered Reflection' and expectations were extremely high. After the workshop earned raving reviews, everyone wanted to see the return of Karen Cartwright to the stage and Julia Houston's first solo attempt. Karen had been anxious all night long and after hours of restlessness, had finally managed to fall asleep. Looking at the woman he loved lying next to him; Derek was nervous for events that would follow the show's preview.

He had no doubt Karen and the others would put on an amazing show. In his opinion it was some of Julia's best work ever and for the brunette actress, the raw emotion the story solicited from her was allowing her to deliver her best acting performance. It was every bit as edgy and dark as Hit List but the self-realization the lead character experiences through the progression of the story and the songs that go along with it; Derek could see it transformed to film. The book had enough substance that the music served more as transition which worked perfectly.

"Love, it's time to get up" he informed with a kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"Five more minutes, please." He chuckled because after all this time and with the experience of being a mother; the woman of his dreams was still not a morning person.

He moved to lay next her on the bed and began to trail kisses along her jaw and neck. He smiled at the sighs of content his actions elicited. He moved up to her lips and captured them in his. He was about to deepen his kiss when a soft knock and two tiny voices were heard "mommy, daddy; can we come in?" As Derek pulled back, Karen laughed at his disgruntled expression. He tossed her one of his shirts to put on while he found a pair of sweatpants. Once they were both decent he unlocked and opened the door. The sudden act startled the two and caused them to tumble forward into the director.

"Woah.." Kyle giggled "we almost fell."

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to open the door?" Rose questioned with her hands on her hips. In that position she looked so much like her mother.

"Because I shouldn't have too" Derek answered.

"You two know better than to listen at the door" Karen reminded.

"But if we don't how can we hear?" Kyle innocently asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Derek wanted to laugh but a glare of warning from the toddler's mother stopped him.

"If we wanted you to hear we would have had the door open" she instructed her son. "Understood?" she asked. The little boy and girl nodded yes.

Derek swept both off their feet and tossed them onto the bed "Now who thinks mommy needs to be tickled?"

"We do!" Rose and Kyle squealed in delight as the three began to unmercifully tickle Karen. The five laughed and played until Derek finally informed it was time to change and eat breakfast. When their children left their room he returned to the bed.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked.

"What if they don't like me" Karen replied. "I'm not the same actress people saw three years ago."

Derek pulled her into his arms "Of course you're not; your better. You have more life experiences, not all good but because of them; you have become an incredible woman and a great performer. You are stronger vocally, more refined in your acting and with your confidence you command the stage. They aren't going to like you; they are going to love you" he assured.

Karen looked up into her lover's eyes and could see the sincerity and honesty they held. How had she been so lucky to have found him again; she thought to herself. "Thank you" she told him. "You have always been the one person to make me feel like nothing could conquer me. With you beside me I've always felt I could do anything. I love you."

"I love you more darling."

The rest of the morning was spent enjoying a pancake breakfast and watching cartoons on the television set. Rose was excited about seeing her mother and at the prospect of getting her toe and finger nails painted with a clear coat. Karen had arranged for the manicure and pedicure as a thank you to Emma for watching the Kyle and Rose. The young nanny had reminded the actress it was her job; but Karen knew Emma was more than just an employee. When it was time for the couple to leave for their final run-through Derek and Karen kissed their children goodbye and headed to the theater.

Two hours later, Derek was pleased with how things were looking. Before everyone was dismissed Eileen provided the cast and crew with the after party details. She informed them the producers had arranged for cars to take them to transport the group so to use the side entrance as the cars would be lined up outside the theater. Derek may have been the main producer but he owed a great deal to Eileen and Trevor.

When the couple returned to the hotel Karen noticed they weren't going to their floor. "What's going?" she asked.

Derek smiled "you'll see" he replied while leading her down the hallway.

When they stopped in front of room 1408 Derek instructed her to knock. Karen did as she was told and heard a familiar voice squeal "mommy" from the other side.

"Is that Kyle?"

Before she got an answer the door swung open and her suspicions were confirmed as her son cheerfully greeted "look who's here mommy!"

Karen was stunned to see her mother and father before her. She turned to Derek "you did this?" she asked.

"He arranged for it all" her father explained. Her parents had been unable to come to any of her openings or previews because at the time financially it had been difficult for them. This would be the first time they saw her on stage.

"Thank you" she kissed him soundly on the lips before entering the room. The couple spent an hour with her parents before Karen suggested they get back to the room so that Kyle could take a nap.

"Rose is beautiful, Derek"Mrs. Cartwright complimented. "She was in the middle of getting her nails done with Katie when we picked up Kyle. "If Ivy doesn't mind Rose is more than welcome to stay with us tonight so that all of you can celebrate."

"Thank you, I will extend your offer to Ivy" Derek answered. "We'll see you later."

"I can't believe you did this for me" Karen expressed during the elevator ride to their floor.

"I would do anything for both of you" he answered.

When they got back to the room Karen was surprised to see Ivy had already arrived. Something was definitely being kept from her but she didn't have time to worry about it now; she needed to get Kyle down for a nap and she wanted to catch a few hours of sleep as well. She and Kyle headed to the bedroom while Derek informed Ivy of the offer Karen's mother extended.

"Are you sure it's not too much for them to look after all three?" Ivy asked. "I mean they know Katie and Kyle is their grandson. But…" she paused.

"Rose will be their granddaughter as well" Derek reminded. "If you are worried about what they might think of you; don't be. They are good people Ivy and if they didn't judge me based on my past they aren't going to judge you" he smiled.

The blonde actress forgot how well Derek knew her. "That would be great then," she smiled.

"Does that mean I get to spend the night with Katie and Kyle and grandma and grandpa? the little girl asked. Kyle said after tonight they would be my grandma and grandpa too."

Ivy smiled. It was clear from the moment Karen's parents met Rose that the little girl would love them. Unlike Ivy's mother who was very formal with her granddaughter; the two Iowans were anything but formal and instantly showed Rose the same affection as Kyle and Katie. "Yes but you have to promise to be good" Ivy warned.

"I will. Katie we get to spend the night together "she beamed. "Maybe grandpa can play with Kyle while we watch little mermaid with grandma." Derek laughed as he daughter was already thinking of ways to get what she wanted.

"Don't forget I need your help first" the father reminded.

Rose's eyes lit up "Oh no I haven't forgotten, daddy. Can I show mommy the ring?"

"I don't know if your mommy wants to…" he was cut off by Ivy.

"I'd love to see it" she told both of them. Rose and Katie ran to the room they shared with Kyle.

"Are you nervous?" the two women asked.

"Terrified is more like it" he replied. "I never thought I would get to this point and now that I'm here I'm afraid to screw it up."

"You won't" Ivy assured. "It is obvious to everyone what she means to you. I'm happy for you Derek."

"Thank you, you don't know what that means to me" he replied just before the two girls returned. Rose handed the box to Ivy. When she opened it to reveal what was inside, both ladies gasped.

"It's beautiful" Emma said. She hadn't been aware Derek gave the ring to her daughter. He must have sworn the girls to secrecy.

"It's stunning" Ivy added.

"It was my mother's ring. I know it may not be your traditional engagement ring but it means a great deal to me. Do you think she will like it?"

"She'll love it" they assured.

"I appreciate you allowing Rose to share in this with me" Derek told Ivy. The woman smiled and quickly changed the subject before it got emotional. She was happy for Derek she meant it but it still hurt.

Ivy and Emma put Rose and Katie down for a nap and when she was assured her little girl was asleep; Ivy left to say hello to Jonathan. Before long it was time to get ready for the evening and everyone was gathered in the couple's room to say their goodbye and good luck wishes.

The three actors along with Julia and Derek arrived at the theater and began their preparations. When it was time for curtain call Karen found Derek waiting for her in the wing just as he had so many years ago. He smiled at the sight of her "do you remember the last time we were standing here?" he asked.

"I'll never forget" she answered. "But back then, I didn't get to do this" she draped her arms around his neck and captured his lips. She could feel his smile and when she pulled away it was time to take her place on stage.

A little over two hours later and 'Shattered Reflection' was a bona fide hit. The audience loved Karen and the chemistry she shared with Cameron and Jonathan showed on stage. Just as Karen returned to take her final bows Derek was joined in the wing by Julia who had Kyle and Rose with her. Kyle was holding a bouquet of red roses and Rose held the tiny black box. The two children stayed hidden behind the curtain and patiently waited while Derek and Julia joined the cast on stage.

Before the curtain closed Derek raised the microphone and asked the audience for a few minutes of their time. Karen and the rest of the cast were confused but assumed the director merely wanted to say a few words of thanks. Never did they expect what he said next.

"For those of you who don't know who I am; my name is Derek Wills and I am the Director of Shattered Reflections. Tonight is special to me for two reasons. First is of course the opportunity to be a part of such a magnificent production; but the second reason is one much closer to my heart. You see it was almost four years ago to the day that I first witnessed a young woman from Iowa transform into a Star on this very stage. Her name was Karen Cartwright and as you see, she was and still is breathtaking" he commented.

"In watching her on the stage that night, I knew I was in love with her; but I didn't do a thing about it. I told her I understood what love was but then foolishly let her walk away. Time and life in general led us down different paths and eventually we lost touch. It wasn't until one fateful night a little over a year ago that the gods smiled upon me and brought her back. I swore when I saw her, if I got a second chance, I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. So tonight I have a question for two people who have become everything to me. Kyle will you come out here."

Karen looked to the wing where Derek was staring and was surprised to see her son. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers and he along with Rose was walking out on stage. When he reached his mother, the toddler handed her the bouquet. Karen hugged him tight as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Kyle Cartwright," Derek looked at the little boy. "You know how much I love your mommy right?"

Kyle nodded with a smile on his face. "And you know how much I love you?" Again the little boy nodded. "Will you give me permission to marry your mommy?"

The little boy looked at Derek who was on one knee and asked him "does that mean you will be my real daddy? Will I have your name?" he asked.

Fighting back his emotion the director replied "that is exactly what it means."

"And Rose would be my sister?" Derek nodded his affirmance.

"Yes!" the little boy jumped in the air. "I want you to be my daddy" he hugged Derek tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Tears in his own eyes, the director turned positions so that he was directly in front of Karen. Rose handed him the box and fighting hard not to choke on his words he asked "Karen Cartwright, will you marry me and will you be a second mother to my daughter?

"Yes, yes, yes" she answered as he placed the ring on her finger. He rose to his feet and lifted both of his children in his arms and the four shared in a hug and kiss as the curtain finally closed. Shattered Reflection was on its way to Broadway and the couple was on the cusp of their new life as Mr. and Mrs. Wills.


	19. Chapter 19

Karen woke to the alert of a text and as she reached to grab her phone off of the night stand she couldn't help but smile at the glare created from the ring on her finger. The single beam of light solidified the events of the past week and she couldn't be happier with where she was in her life. When Derek hadn't brought up the topic of marriage again after his initial proposal; Karen figured he had changed his mind or needed more time. So when he took the microphone and proposed on stage the opening night of the Boston previews it had taken her by complete surprise.

She became especially emotional watching Derek ask her son for permission to marry her. When the toddler asked if their engagement meant he would bear Wills as a last name; she lost all control and tears flowed freely at the sight of the two sharing a kiss. The ring itself was exquisite and it meant so much that it had originally belonged to Derek's grandmother and mother.

"What are smiling at?" a groggy and husky British voice asked.

"At how lucky I am to have you in my life" she smiled as she turned to face him.

"I'm the lucky one; you said yes" he answered with a kiss.

Before the kiss became any more intense Karen pulled back and informed her fiancé she had yet to check her phone. When she looked at the message she saw it was from Ivy advising the couple she and Jonathan were taking Kyle and Rose to eat so not to worry when they didn't find him. The couple had babysat earlier in the week so Ivy had volunteered to do the same last night. Thanks to the free evening Derek and Karen enjoyed a romantic dinner and nice walk down by the marina. "That means we can pick up where we left off" the director ginned while placing a trail of kisses along his fiancée's naked back. Karen hummed in response and the couple allowed themselves to enjoy the pleasure being with each other without worry of interruption.

"Mommy, can we go to the park after we eat?" Rose asked before taking a bite of strawberry pancakes.

"Sure but we can't stay long, Jonathan needs to be back for rehearsal" she reminded.

"We can play with the ball or climb the monkey bars" Kyle suggested with excitement.

The foursome finished their meal and decided to enjoy the nice weather and walk to the park. Rose and Kyle walked a few steps in front of the couple and both Jonathan and Ivy enjoyed listening to the young boy and girl's conversation; that is until Rose brought up the topic of parents. "Mommy how come you aren't going to be Kyle's second mommy?" she questioned. "Kyle said he could share his mommy when daddy becomes his daddy. He said I would have two mommies; is he right?"

Ivy looked at her daughter unsure of how to answer. "I'm can't be Kyle's mommy because I'm not marrying his daddy" Ivy explained. "Once your daddy marries Karen, she will be your step-mother."

"See, I told you she would be your mommy" Kyle reinforced the statement.

"So I can call her mommy?" Rose inquired. "Cause she hugs me and gives me kisses when I stay with them. And when I'm scared she lets me sleep in between daddy and her just like Kyle."

"I not scare!" Kyle exclaimed. "I just like sleeping next to daddy," he informed with a defiant expression every bit Derek's.

"Do you want to call Karen mommy?" Ivy questioned.

"Not if it will make you sad" Rose replied.

Ivy hated the idea of her daughter calling anyone else mommy but she couldn't deny Karen would be just that; Karen would be her step mother. "It won't make me sad" Ivy assured.

"Thank you" Rose stopped to hug the blonde actress. "I love you." At her daughter's reaction Ivy felt her heart melt. She knew the little girl loved being with Derek because it felt like a family to her. She hoped one day she could provide that security too.

The rest of the walk was uneventful and once they arrived the two children immediately ran to the playground. "Stay where we can see you" Ivy reminded.

"We will" they answered.

"You okay?" Jonathan who had been quiet during Rose's exchange asked.

"Yes; but I have to admit it hurts to know Rose sees Karen as her mother too" Ivy said honestly.

"Ivy, I've seen Karen with her and I promise you she never tries to take your place. I would assume though it would feel natural for Rose to want to call Karen her mom if Kyle gets to call Derek his dad. She loves you, everyone can see that," he told her. Standing in front of his girlfriend the actor took the opportunity to kiss her lips.

Ivy couldn't help but let out a content sigh at his actions. "Mommy Kyle is climbing to high" she heard Rose call out.

Without looking the little girl's mother scolded the toddler "Kyle listen to Rose don't climb so high;" but continued to return Jonathan's kiss. When neither adult turned around; Rose climbed higher on the monkey bars herself trying to reach him to pull him down.

"Mommy, I can't reach him. Kyle get down I'm going to tell daddy."

Ivy hadn't noticed how high the monkey bars were and when she didn't hear Rose calling anymore assumed the toddler had come down. Jonathan was kissing her neck when she opened her eyes and saw Rose grabbing Kyle's arm. Before she could move from where she was sitting, she heard both children scream and watched helplessly as they fell to the ground.

Instantly Rose began to cry but what frightened Ivy was when Jonathan reached Kyle, the little boy had a cut to his temple and was not conscious. The actor took out his phone and called 911. Ivy examined Rose and could see she most likely broke her arm. "It alright baby girl. I know it hurts but help is coming" Ivy assured her daughter.

"Why didn't you come?" Rose asked. "Why isn't Kyle talking?" she began to cry even more."

"I'm sorry Rose, I'm so sorry" Ivy repeated over and over again. She could hear Jonathan talking to the emergency dispatch and performing various actions. Holding Rose tight and trying to comfort her Ivy could see Kyle begin to stir just as the EMTs arrived.

"We need to call Derek and Karen" Jonathan said pulling out his phone.

Back at the hotel, Julia had joined the couple in their suite to discuss a possible new ending. Julia wanted to make sure if changes were made Karen would be alright. While the writer had no intention of mirroring Derek and Karen's relationship; if she was going to make changes she wanted to portray the consequences Samantha endured as a result of her decisions. The trio were deep in conversation when Derek felt his phone vibrate.

When he checked the id he saw that it was Jonathan and figured he was calling to check in. What he didn't expect was the sheer panic in the young man's voice.

"Derek" the young man voiced in distress. "There's been a accident."

At the words the director's expression completely changed and Karen immediately became concerned while Julia watched in anticipation. "Calm down, Jonathan and tell me what happened; where are you?"

"Rose and Kyle were playing on the playground and next thing we hear is a scream. They fell," came the labored reply.

"They fell, are they alright?" he asked.

"Kyle was unconscious and Rose has a broken arm. The EMS is taking them to Boston's Children's Hospital. Ivy is riding with them."

"Alright we'll meet you there" he replied before hanging up.

"What happened?" Karen asked in a state of panic at the expression on Derek's face.

"Rose and Kyle fell off the monkey bars; Kyle is unconscious. We need to get going, Love."

"Oh my God," Karen felt her legs want to give out but Derek held her. "We need to be strong. I'm sure he is fine."

"What about Rose?" Julia asked as she gathered the young woman's purse and helped Derek usher her out of the room.

"Jonathan said he thought she broke her arm. What I want to know is where they were when this happened," he seethed. When they reached the lobby Julia went to the bellhop and requested they hail a cab. Within minutes the trio were on the way to the hospital.

"Look at me" Derek ordered his fiancée. "He is going to be fine" he assured with a chaste kiss on her lips. He wasn't sure if he was trying to assure Karen or himself. Julia in the meantime called Linda and the others to advise them what happened.


	20. Chapter 20

When the couple along with Julia entered the emergency room Derek walked immediately up to the nurses' station while Julia attempted to calm his fiancée. "We were told our son and daughter were brought here, Kyle Cartwright and Rose Wills"

The nurse typed in the names and after a few seconds informed "they are currently being examined in the back. If you take a seat I will notify someone to come and get you." Derek nodded his thanks and went back to fill the others in. True to her word, a few minutes later a doctor came out to talk the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Wills, I'm Dr. Maxwell. I am one of the doctors taking care of your children."

"How are they?" Karen asked fear noticeable in her voice.

"Rose suffered a pretty bad break to her left arm. Unfortunately because of her age we need to make sure that any reset of the break holds or it could affect her growth; this means she is going to need surgery. We are going to have to use pins that will later be removed. The pins will actual be secured through the outside of her arm it will look like a translucent tube of metal. She will be taken up shortly but you will be able to see her before then."

"And Kyle" Derek asked.

"Your son took a hard blow to the left side of his head when he landed we suspect on a rock. He suffered a deep laceration which we stitched. Our concern however is swelling that is developing in the area behind the eye. Too much pressure can damage your son's vision or to create a clot that travels. He is awake and alert that is a good sign but again we don't want to take a chance so we are going to drill a small hole in the side of your son's head to drain some of the blood."

At the mention of drilling Karen clung to Derek. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the doctor who tried to assure the mother it would be alright. "I know it sounds invasive but I promise you the procedure itself is not complicated but is necessary. Your son also suffered a fractured wrist but the break was clean so he will not need surgery. While we have him under an orthopedic doctor will reset the wrist."

"Can we see them?" Derek asked.

"Yes I'll take you back now." The doctor led the parents behind two double doors into an open area containing at least 20 beds with drawn curtains. The walked to the end of the room and they could see Jonathan standing by an opening.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" the director seethed. "You aren't their father." The Brit's reaction startled the doctor who looked at the young man standing in front of them.

"Derek" Karen tried to calm him.

"Ivy asked if I could stay with her" he answered.

"I'm sorry only family is allowed back here" the doctor interjected in an attempt to diffuse the rising anger he could see in Derek.

"Yeah Ivy wants you to stay with her; well where were you and Ivy when this was happening?" the father asked stepping closer into Jonathan's personal space.

"That's enough" Karen warned finally getting through to Derek. "Daddy, Mommy?" they heard a soft voice calling.

"Get out of here" Derek told the young man before following Karen behind the curtain.

When they were fully behind the curtain Karen broke down in tears. Kyle was sleeping with a patch over his eye and gauze wrapped around his head keeping it tight. His wrist wrapped with a band. As much as she wanted to run to him she knew Rose needed her too so she went to the young girl first. She noticed Ivy in the corner on the other side of the bed and gave a small smile. "Hey baby girl how are you feeling?" she kissed her head and then moved aside so Derek could do the same.

"I'm sorry" she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, what are you sorry for angel?" Derek asked. "It's not your fault."

"I was supposed to be watching him. I called mommy but she didn't look. I should have climbed down to get her. But I didn't I pulled him and made him fall."

"Look at me," Karen told her. "You are a great big sister. You were brave trying to reach him yourself. You even got hurt trying to help him" she smiled. "Kyle's stubborn like your daddy" this earned a giggle from the little girl.

"I'm sitting right here you know" Derek interjected with a grin.

"You and Kyle are stubborn; you don't like to listen to me and mommy when we tell you what to do." Ivy watched the interaction and was overcome with both guilt and jealousy. Karen, Derek and Kyle were Rose's new family and it felt like she was now the outsider.

"Is that so" Derek asked with a kiss "well Kyle and I will just have to show you and mommy how stubborn we can be when he wakes up" he teased earning a full laugh. "We're going to say hi to him okay." He told her. Rose nodded in understanding.

Derek and Karen shifted over to Kyle's bed. Ivy watched as Derek stood behind his fiancée and held her waist for support. Tears were streaming down her face as she leaned forward "Hey baby, Kyle" she ran her hand soothingly down his cheek. The little boy's eyes began to flutter open.

"Why you crying mommy?" he asked still groggy. "Look daddy, I'm gonna have a cast" he moved his wrist to show Derek the bandage.

Karen laughed at her son's reaction to being hurt. "You scared me" she answered.

"I'm sorry" the toddler replied. "Am I gonna get in trouble?" he lips pouting.

"Not right now buddy, we're just very happy you and Rose are safe" Derek replied.

"I didn't listen, I should have listened" he commented his voice trailing off in sleep.

"Get some sleep right now. The doctors are going to help your head feel better but they are going to make you fall asleep. You're daddy and I will be right here" Karen assured her son.

"I love you" he told them.

"We love you too buddy. I'm proud of you for being such a big boy." The compliment earned a tired smile before he fell asleep.

Doctor Maxwell accompanied by another colleague re-entered and explained they would be taking the two children up for surgery. Dr. Maxwell would be performing the procedure on Kyle and Dr. Simmons would be resetting Rose's arm. They estimated an hour to two for each producer and informed the parents they could wait upstairs in the surgical waiting room. The three kissed each of the children one last time and left the area.

Outside in the ER waiting room Emma, Cameron and Katie had joined Julia. Eileen and the other producers were taking care of press and were waiting to see if the show tonight would go on. "What happened?" Cameron asked Jonathan.

"We were at the park and Rose and Kyle were playing on the monkey bars; next thing we know they screamed and both are on the ground."

"Rose knows better" Emma commented. "She and Katie usually watch Kyle like a hawk. If they see something they yell out." Julia who had remained quiet since Jonathan joined her in the waiting room watched the interaction.

"Please tell me you and Ivy weren't doing something that caused you not to pay attention" Cameron said. "Do you know what Derek would do if he found out." Jonathan looked away sheepishly. "Jesus Jon" his friend exclaimed.

Before any more on the topic could be said Ivy, Karen and Derek entered the waiting area. Karen explained the children had been taken up to surgery and they could wait on the fifth floor. As they started to walk out of the area towards the hallway Derek approached Ivy who had been joined by Jonathan. "I want to know what the bloody hell the two of you were doing that you couldn't turn around when Rose called you."

Karen who had walked a head with Emma and Julia turned around at the sound of her fiancé's raised voice. She gave a weary smile to the two ladies and rushed back. "Derek this isn't the place nor the time to have this discussion."

"I'm sorry Love, I'll lower my voice but I want answers" he replied. Turning back to the couple he continued "I know you couldn't be fucking so what was it? You were making out, groping which of the two was it?" he seethed his hands rolled into fists.

"What the fuck, Derek" Jonathan responded. "Show some respect for Ivy."

The director scoffed "show respect; don't preach to me about respect when I have my daughter and son lying in a hospital bed and she is telling me Ivy didn't turn around when she told her they were in trouble. I want an answer" his rage overcoming him he grabbed Jonathan's shirt and pushed him against the wall with such force it knocked the wind out of the actor.

Cameron and Karen both moved forward to pull him away. Karen grabbed his arm and Cameron stepped between the two. "You have every right to be upset Derek, but come on man. Do you want security to kick you out and then you can't be here for Rose and Kyle?" Cameron asked.

"Please, Derek; we need you" Karen pled.

"Is everything alright here folks?" a security guard asked.

Derek released his gripped and turned to take Karen's hand. Cameron looked to Jonathan, shook his head and turned to catch up with Emma and Katie. Ivy and Jonathan decided to stay behind for a few minutes. "It's my fault" Ivy cried. "Rose called me and I ignored her. I don't blame Derek or Karen for thinking that."

"Look at me," her boyfriend said while lifting her cheek. "Derek's being an asshole because he is upset. He will get over it. It was a mistake; it could have happened even if you had turned around or were watching them." He put his arms around her and held her close.

They stood like that for several minutes before deciding to join the others on the fifth floor.

"It wasn't their fault" Karen's words broke the group's silence. They had entered the elevator afraid of saying a word. "It was an accident that could have happened when anyone of us was taking care of them."

Julia, who was hidden from view behind Cameron, smiled at the young woman's words. She never seized to amaze how she managed to handle situations with such grace. The writer looked to Derek for his reaction. "I'm not going to apologize" he firmly replied.

"I'm not saying you have too. You got it out of your system so from this point forward don't continue to be an ass." She answered with equal firmness. Her comment earned a chuckle from Cameron who had tried desperately to refrain. Derek glared at the young man before his attention was drawn by a small voice "Uncle Derek."

Overcome with anger and concern, the director had forgotten the little girl was with them. He looked to her and his expression immediately softened. "Don't be angry. Ms. Ivy and Uncle Jonathan, they didn't mean to let Rose and Kyle get hurt. I know they love them."

The Brit could see a small smile forming at the corners of his finance's and furrowed his brows "I'm sorry princess. You're right they love Rose and Kyle."

"I know you're scared, you can hold my hand if you want." She offered.

At her innocence Derek couldn't help but feel guilty for his outburst. "I'd love that" he replied reaching for her hand. The others smiled at the pair.

Once situated in the waiting room, Katie made herself comfortable on Derek's lap while Karen sat next to him with her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes Ivy and Jonathan entered the room. Jonathan went to sit by Cameron, while Ivy approached Derek and Karen. "I'm sorry for everything. I should have being paying closer attention to them. I understand if you never trust me again with Kyle but please don't use this as a way to take Rose."

The couple looked on in confusion but then Karen realized Ivy's concern. The blonde woman standing before her was scared the couple would consider fighting for custody. "Ivy, it was an accident. We are all guilty including Derek," she looked to her fiancé; "of sometimes not acknowledging our kids as quick as we should. No one is going to take Rose away from you over this" she assured.

"I'm sitting right here you know" Derek grumpily interjected. "It amazes me Love how you continue to speak about me as if I'm not present" he scoffed. Karen laughed at his expression but did nothing to retract her statements. Understanding his fiancée was not going to back down the Brit continued "I was upset and I apologize Ivy."

Katie turned and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Mommy always kisses my cheek when I do something good that was hard."

"Thank you" Ivy replied and walked back to where Jonathan was sitting. After two hours both doctors entered the room and informed the parent and friends that everything had gone well. Both children were in recovery and once moved to a private room they could visit. They were also advised that due to the pain medication both were likely to sleep through the night and if they woke up it would be only for a few minutes.

The group sat back down relieved at the outcome. Julia looked at the time and regretted what she had to ask but Eileen wanted an answer "I hate to ask this" she looked to Derek and Karen "but Eileen is asking about the show tonight."

"Based on what the doctor told us, I think you should perform" Derek told Karen. "I can stay here while you're gone and then you can come back after the show. Kyle won't even know you're gone if you get to see him before you leave. I'm only suggesting this because I know once Kyle is fully awake you are going to want and rightfully so to take a night off."

Karen looked at her fiancée and knew he was right. Kyle was safe and would be sleeping straight through the night. "I'll perform" she replied. This was the part of Broadway life she hadn't missed' the part where the show must go on;' but in the end as she looked around at the people in the waiting room, she wouldn't trade her Broadway family.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a week since the accident and while Kyle despite having to wear a patch on his eye and a cast on his wrist, had adjusted well; Rose was another story. During the day she was fine staying with Emma and Katie but refused to be anywhere alone with Ivy. In the evenings when the Derek and Karen didn't have a show she clung to her father and wanted to sleep with the couple in their bed. When it was time for her baths or medication she wanted Karen not Ivy to help her.

Ivy was at her wits end and tempted to return back to New York. She was surprised when Derek encouraged her not to give into their daughter's behavior. "Rose," Ivy called from the room "why don't I take you a bath."

"I want Kyle's mommy to give me a bath," she answered. The little girl was sitting with Kyle and Katie in the living area watching television.

"She isn't going to be home until late," the mother responded walking into the living room. "It's almost time for you to go to bed and you can't wait. Kyle is going to take a bath," she added.

"You give me a bath?" he asked. Ivy laughed it never seized to amaze her how much the little boy had Derek's characteristics especially the way he furrowed his brows when he questioned something or was in concentration.

"If you want me too?" she smiled.

The toddler nodded his head "I'm tired, will you tuck me in too?"

"Of course, come one let's get you in the bath," she reached for his hand. "Rose Jacqueline Wills, you have until I finish with Kyle then it's your turn and I'm not taking no for answer this time; understood?" Ivy informed her daughter as she and Kyle walked in the bathroom.

"Why is Rose mad at you?" Kyle asked his big brown eyes looking at the woman next to him.

"She's mad because I didn't help you when you were on the monkey bars and you fell," she answered.

"But I got in trouble because mommy and daddy said I knew better," his lips pouted. "You told me to stop and I didn't listen; daddy said I should have listened. It's not your fault I'll tell Rose, okay?" He nodded his head for permission.

"Thank you," Ivy replied. "Let's finish up so you can go to sleep."

Ivy and Kyle returned to find Rose asleep on the sofa. The blonde woman decided to put Kyle to sleep in his bed and return for Rose. "Katie can you keep an eye on Rose for me while I put Kyle to bed?"

"Yup" the little girl replied. Ivy tucked Kyle into bed and returned to the living room. She said goodnight to Katie who left to her room and began to lift Rose. As she was about to lean the little girl against her shoulder Rose began to stir. When she opened her eyes and saw her mother carrying her, she began to cry and scream.

"Put me down," she cried.

"Rose, calm down. I'm just going to take you to the room," Ivy soothed trying to rub her daughter's back.

"No, I want my other mommy to put me to bed. Put me down," she continued to yell. She was about to start kicking when the door opened.

"What is going on here?" the deep British voice of her father asked. The blonde actress put her daughter down and immediately the little girl ran to Karen.

"I don't want Ivy to put me to sleep, I want you," she told the brunette. The use of her mother's name wasn't lost on the three.

"Love why don't you take Rose to the room," Derek suggested. His fiancée nodded and led the blonde child to the room. Once out of earshot he asked Ivy "are you alright?"

She began to cry and the director took him into an embrace. "It will be okay, we'll work it out. I know it's hard for you but don't give up," he said.

In the room Karen helped the little girl change. "Rose, sweetie, what happened?"

"I don't want Ivy to take care of me anymore. Please can't I stay with you and daddy?"

"Rose, you mom loves you so much and it hurts her feelings when you call her Ivy. What's going on sweetheart? It's not like you to act this way."

"My mommy loves Jonathan more than me. She wouldn't stop kissing him when I called her and Kyle and me fell down."

"Baby girl we all make mistakes sometimes, that doesn't mean we stop loving."

"But you and daddy always listen," she insisted.

Karen laughed, "We try too but we've made mistakes too. Your daddy one time got distracted and Kyle fell off the sofa he was jumping on," she shared with the little girl.

"What happened?"

"He bit his lip and started bleeding. Your daddy and Kyle got scared I was going to get mad but I know you daddy didn't mean for that to happen. Just like I know and you know your mommy didn't mean for you and Kyle to fall."

"I know," the little girl replied. "I don't want my mommy to love Jonathan. I want her to only love me." Listening to Rose's declaration, Karen realized what was really bothering her step-daughter.

"Do you think if your mommy loves Jonathan, she will stop loving you?"

"Maybe," she answered.

"But daddy loves me and Kyle and you're okay with that, right?"

"Yes, but you love me too. What if Jonathan doesn't love me?" she questioned.

"Trust me, Jonathan loves you and he cares a lot for your mommy. Do you think you can give your mommy and Jonathan a shot?" Karen asked Rose.

"Yes," she replied.

"Great, how about you go find your mommy to tell her you're sorry." Rose got up from her bed and made her way out of the room she shared with Kyle. She was turned the corner and ran into her father.

"Everything okay Angel?"

"Yes, I'm going to find mommy," she answered. She started to walk forward when she stopped and looked back at Derek. "Daddy?"

"Yes," he answered.

"I love you," she ran back to give him a kiss.

"I love you too baby. And your mommy loves you too," he told her.

"I know," she answered. "I was scared she might love Jonathan more, but mommy said that wasn't true. She said people can love more than one person."

Derek smiled "she's right."

"I love her too. I like having two mommies and a brother," she grinned. "I'm going to say I'm sorry to mommy."

"Goodnight sweetheart," Derek kissed her cheek as she turned to find Ivy. Her braced arm extended from her side.

He walked back down the hall and peeked into Kyle's room. He made his way in and chuckled when he saw the toddle holding his bear tight with a small grin on his face. It had amazed him how strong Kyle had been despite having to wear a patch and a cast. The patch was to prevent exposure to direct light t and to prevent infection to small hole that was used to drain the blood. The pressure created by the blood building up behind the eye had weakened the retina and almost severed it from the socket. To the little boy it was a cool accessory and it made him look like a pirate. He leaned in and wiping a few strands of hair from his face kissed his son's forehead. He was just about to leave the room when he heard a soft groggy voice "daddy?"

"Hey buddy," Derek answered.

"I love you," he smiled and his eyes closed almost as quickly as they had opened.

"I love you too, sweet dreams."

When Derek finally reached his room he heard the shower going in the bathroom. A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he undressed as fast as possible. He quietly crossed the small room to the shower. Karen was oblivious to his presence as she was lost in song.

With her eyes closed singing into the shower head she startled but then relaxed into the embrace of her fiancé. "You are amazing, thank you" he kissed her neck.

"For what?" she asked.

"For whatever you said to Rose to make her happy again.

Derek kissed her neck and the two enjoyed being together the rest of the evening. Though they had their share of bumps in the road, with Rose finally adjusting to her mother's new life; the couple hoped their life would be free of drama from this night forward. They still had Broadway and their wedding to plan for but they were certain they could handle it.


	22. Chapter 22

The previews for Shattered Reflection went extremely well but Derek and Karen were glad to be home. As they pulled up to their home there was sense of calmness that had been missing in Boston. Karen carried her son while Derek helped Emma with Katie. The young girl was tall for her age and when carried by her mother reached almost to the young woman's knees. When the group entered the home the familiarity of it all made them smile.

"I'm going to take Kyle up to his room, goodnight Emma," Karen whispered.

"Good night," the young woman smiled as she led Derek downstairs. The Brit walked behind and followed her into Katie's room. He laid the young girl in her bed and instinctively kissed her forehead. Emma gave a thoughtful look. He turned to leave and as he was about to step out of the door the young spoke. "Thank you," she told him.

"We should be thanking you; without your help Boston wouldn't have been possible." He admitted.

"I wasn't thanking you for Boston; I was thanking you for what you've done for Katie. Since her father died she missed a male presence in her life. It would have been easy for you to focus only on Kyle but you've always included her. Even after you found out about Rose, you and Karen made sure she still felt wanted. That meant more to her than you can imagine; and to me. I also know you talked to her about Cameron." Emma finished.

"I see," he gave a small smile. "I wanted her to understand that one day you will meet someone, it may be Cameron, and she should give him a chance to get to know her just the way she did for me. I wanted her to understand we would still be there for her and you."

"I care for Cameron more than I have anyone since my husband died. He was concerned I would eventually end our relationship if Katie didn't accept him; and to be honest I probably would have. So what you did for us is something I can never repay." Her eyes filled with tears as she explained her thoughts.

"Cameron is a good man. It must be something in the Iowa water that makes such genuine people" his comment resulting in a chuckle from Emma. "You deserve to be happy too. Don't forget that," he advised with a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight darling."

"Karen is pretty lucky too," the young woman replied. Derek blushed as he walked away.

Back upstairs he opened the door to his son's room. He walked over to his bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. The little boy's eyes fluttered open and he gave his father a groggy grin. "I love you daddy," he said.

"I love you to buddy." The director brushed a stray hair from his son's face and took a moment to admire his innocence. Kyle would never understand how much his love and his acceptance of Derek had changed the man's life. He knew what Emma had told him was true. If Kyle hadn't accepted him, Karen would not be in his life. It was gift he would treasure forever.

Derek left the room and made his way to his and Karen's. So much had changed since the last time they had been in their home. When they had left for Boston, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Tonight she was his fiancée and soon would be his wife. When he opened the door he found Karen pulling the comforter back. She was dressed only in panties her favorite way to sleep. He remembered the first time he discovered her secrete; he thought he would combust from having to sleep in the same bed and not be able to be with her. But when she explained she had never felt safe to sleep that way with Jimmy and had been embarrassed to be naked in the light with Dev; he understood the act was her way of showing him he had earned her trust again.

"Was everything alright?" Karen asked with a smile.

"Yes, Emma thanked me for talking to Katie about Cameron," he replied.

"That was pretty special, you know that right?"

"You did the same for Ivy," Derek reminded.

"Yes, but Rose is your daughter. You didn't have to do that for Emma. Can you accept a compliment," she teased.

"From you, I will accept anything he kissed." The kiss was growing more passionate when it was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He looked at the id and saw it was Ivy. "Hello Ivy, is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry Derek, Rose woke up and won't go back to sleep until she tells you and Karen goodnight," the blonde woman informed.

"Not a problem put her on. Hello Angel," he cooed. "I love you too, sweet dreams baby girl. Yes, she is right here." He handed Karen the phone.

"Hello sweetheart," she soothed "Yes I will sing for you next time you stay over," she smiled. "I love you too, goodnight." Karen ended the call and placed it on the night stand. The trip to Boston while bumpy had gone a long way to solidify Karen's role in Rose's life. She didn't want to replace Ivy but she was happy when Derek's daughter began to call her mom.

She felt Derek's arm wrap around her waist and gently pull her back towards him. The couple resumed their previous kiss and spent next hour pleasuring each other. When they were finished both laid completely sated bodies still intertwined.

"Derek," Karen said.

"Hum?" he replied.

"Would you be upset if I didn't want a big wedding?" she asked his fingers soothingly rubbing her arm.

"I want you, Love. If that means a large church wedding so be it. If it means a wedding with just family and close friends, that's fine too. If it's just the two of us I'm alright with that. Being with you is all that matters. So no, I won't be upset." He kissed her temple. "Can I ask though what you're thinking?"

She tilted her head to look at him. "I'm thinking maybe I want to get married here," she smiled. "We could change the rooftop for that day into a beautiful garden and we'd invite only our closest friends and family. I realized in Boston the people there the night you proposed, are the people that matter the most to us and so long as they're included it will be my fairytale wedding."

"Then your wish is my command," he said. "What about the date, have you thought about that?" he asked.

"I have and what do you think about September 18th." She asked hoping her fiancé would get the significance of the date.

He raised himself to a sitting position startling the brunette. She saw a multitude of emotions at play in his eyes and for a second was concerned she had over stepped boundaries. "My mother's birthday?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"I didn't mean to offend you; it doesn't have to be that date. We can change it I just thought it was special since the ring was hers. I'm sorry." She stuttered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No I'm sorry if that's the impression I've given you. I have never had someone do something so meaningful for me. My mother would love you if she was alive and it would be an honor to share her day with you. It doesn't leave much time though, are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I want to marry you Derek Wills on the date the world was graced with the presence of the woman who gave me the man I love. And I want to marry you in the home we've built together."

"I love you and I will make certain that day is your fairytale."

They kissed and fell asleep to rhythm of each others hearts.


	23. Chapter 23

"I feel bad for her," Karen expressed to Ana, Julia and Emma. The three ladies had just finished shopping for wedding and bridesmaids dresses and were enjoying a nice lunch. "As a mother I don't know how I would feel if things were different and Jimmy was alive and Kyle was calling someone else mommy."

"Look, I like Ivy;" Emma stated "but I agree with Derek on this, you and he have gone out of your way to keep from stepping of Ivy's toes so there is nothing to feel bad about."

"In fact, it amazes me how the two of you can be supportive of her when for three years she let Derek believe his daughter had died." Ana added. "If it were me, I don't think I would have been so forgiving."

"What do you think Julia?" Karen asked. Ivy had become the topic of conversation when Karen mentioned the blonde actress' frustration over the fact that Derek was insisting Rose spend the night more often. His insistence came when Ivy, upon her return to New York from Boston, accepted the lead in an off Broadway production and was required to stay late at rehearsals. She was often arriving to their home at 10pm and because she could no longer carrier Rose; would have to wake her. With an hour trip back to Tom's apartment, Rose the following day would complain how tired she was. It was Karen's opinion that Ivy was upset because it was obvious the more time Rose spent with them, the more accustomed she was becoming to the thought of them being a family. Referring to Karen as mommy was no longer something the little girl hesitated in doing.

Julia smiled "I've known Ivy longer than any of you because of Tom. I don't have anything against her but I agree with the others on this issue. I have no doubt, Derek is paying more than the required child support, and so if Ivy really hated the idea of Rose staying the night at your place; she could do something about it. She could have moved out of Tom's to a place midway between your place and the theater district." The writer firmly noted. "The reason she doesn't move out is because one, she doesn't pay rent and two because Ivy is accustomed to a life style she would have to adjust living on her own. I don't think she is ready to do that, even if it means its best for Rose. She knows that you and Derek will buy Rose clothes, you pay Emma for watching her so the money Ivy gets from Derek, really just goes to Ivy. I'm not saying she is a bad mother, I just think there is still a part of her that wants Ivy to be first still."

Karen remained silent. She really hadn't stop to think about what Ivy was doing with the money, she assumed the blonde was saving it. She may well be; but, Julia was also right. Maybe she should let Derek remain firm on his decision that Rose stay the night when rehearsals ran later than 8pm. "Okay, on to brighter topics," Ana chimed in. "What are we doing for my godson's birthday." She smiled. Kyle was turning three in a week and Karen was throwing a birthday party at their home.

"I am renting an inflatable water slide," Karen answered. "We are cooking hamburgers and hotdogs it will be in the afternoon on his birthday. This year his birthday fell on a Saturday.

"So you're having it at home?" Julia asked. "Are you sure Derek can handle that many kids at once?" she chuckled.

"I guess we'll see," Karen answered. "He is definitely excited about being involved in the birthday planning but I'm not sure he's realized what it means."

"So what's the theme?" Emma inquired.

"Dinosaurs," Karen responded. "I guess you studied them awhile back because he is completely fascinated. He asked if Derek and I could take him to the museum. You told them they have exhibits." Emma had finally received her early education certificate and decided to open a small daycare. The inspector had come to her basement apartment and granted the permit and Derek and Karen were happy to sign off. Karen had put a flyer on the bulletin board in the hallway where their rehearsal studio was and immediately Emma had two more children. Her max was five and currently she had four.

"They all were excited about that topic but mostly Kyle and Steven, the two boys in the class." She answered.

"Well then I'm going to call dibs on getting him a dinosaur book and science kit," Ana said.

The women used the remainder of lunch making a plan of action. With everyone tied up with rehearsals, Ana in her production, Grease and Karen along with Julia gearing up for the opening night of Shattered Reflection in two weeks, this would likely be the last opportunity to get what was needed for the party. Emma offered to be the backup baker in case Karen wasn't able to do the cake; but the brunette swore that was one project she intended to complete. Derek was going to take care of the present and since he was keeping quiet, it made her a little nervous.

It was a little after six o'clock when the young mother and Emma came stumbling through the door with arms full. In all it had been a good Saturday off from work. While Karen didn't find a dress but the three ladies did find theirs and Jessica had agreed it was perfect. She hadn't been able to join the group because she was out on tour. "Mommy," Kyle and Katie both jumped from the sofa to greet the ladies. "Is this for my party?" Kyle asked with wide eyes that danced with excitement.

"Some of it is and I think there might be something for you both to open right now," Karen replied. Kyle and Katie looked at each other and squealed with excitement.

"Why don't you let you moms at least come into the living room," a thick British voice was heard coming from the kitchen. When the two ladies looked in the direction they could see Derek approaching with two glasses of wine.

Immediately the bags were dropped on the spot and Karen and Emma both smiled in anticipation. "Here you go ladies," Derek offered each a glass. Once his hands were free he leaned in to kiss his fiancée. "How was your day, Love?"

"Great, I didn't find a dress but we did find bridesmaids dresses everyone agreed with and we found everything for Kyle's party." She beamed. "Can you please bring the bags over to the couch and I'll show you," she pleaded with her big brown eyes.

Derek laughed "there is no need for puppy dog eyes darling, I would have carried the bags with the simple please." He made his way over to the sofa taking a seat next to Karen while Emma stretched out across on the love seat. "Oh and dinner be should be ready in about 10 minutes. I'm just waiting for the chicken to finish cooking in the oven."

"Thank you, that was so sweet," Emma stated.

Karen leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." She said before putting her glass on the coffee table and digging into the bags in front of her. She pulled out cups, plates and napkins all with a dinosaur design and baggies to fill with candy. She hadn't bought the candy yet because she knew it would be too much of a temptation for her two men.

"Look at that buddy, what do you think?" Derek asked Kyle whose eyes were so much like his mother's.

"Wow, I like it!" He exclaimed taking one in his small hands for a closer examination. "Look Katie," he showed his friend.

"That's really cool. For my birthday I want Justin Bieber though." She added. "Could I have that," she turned to her mother. The young girl's birthday was in a month.

"We'll see," Emma replied. "In a month you may not like Justin Bieber anymore; but, if you do then yes." She smiled.

"And could I have it here like Kyle?"

"Of course," Derek quickly answered.

"Could I come?" Kyle asked. "I want to come to your party." The three adults laughed.

"How about we get passed Kyle's birthday and then we can focus on Katie's," Emma interjected.

"But you can come, Kyle" Katie tried to whisper to the little boy; her assurance bringing a smile to his face.

Karen pulled out two small boxes and handed one to each, "this is for being good the past few weeks." They hurried grabbed the gifts and counted to three opening them at the same time. They giggled in delight at what was inside. A yo-yo just like they had wanted, a pink one for Katie and a red one for Kyle.

"What about Rose," they both asked.

"We have one for her too," Emma assured.

"Thank you," they both got up from the floor and went to give the three adults a kiss. "Come on Kyle lets go practice in your room.

"I'll be calling you for dinner in a few minutes," Derek reminded.

"Yes Sir," Katie answered.

The rest of the evening was spent watching movies while Kyle and Katie continued to practice their yo-yos. Cameron had come over and he and Emma were downstairs while Karen and Derek were on the main floor. They could hear the two children laughing and talking in Kyle's room and didn't worry.

The upcoming week flew by just as Karen had suspected. "It looks delicious," Derek complimented his fiancée on the cake. "He is going to love the fact that it's in the shape of a dinosaur. Where did you come up with the idea?"

"Emma printed out a stencil and helped me shape the cake." She answered still needing to finish decorating the tail.

"Well I'm impressed," he stated with a kiss on her cheek.

"Speaking of impressed, are you going to tell me what his gift is?" Karen asked.

"No, you are going to have to wait until the morning just like Kyle." He answered. Karen was suspicious over the fact neither she nor Kyle had been allowed on the rooftop for the past two days and Trevor, Matt and Sam had been over helping with something after rehearsal. She was grateful Kyle's birthday fell before Opening night or there was no way with shows, anything would have been done.

"I don't even get a hint?" She turned in his arms. He nodded his head and this time captured her lips when he bent down.

"Nope, not even a hint." Karen spent the next hour finishing the cake while Derek and Emma helped fill bags with candy and arrange everything for a quick assemble tomorrow. Derek also assured her he had placed the extra tables out already as well. With everything sorted the three went to sleep. The next morning was an early start as Karen wanted to surprise Kyle.

She and Derek made their way to the little boy's room but before they could pull it open their son came tumbling out. "It's my birthday!" he beamed. They laughed at his excitement and Derek took him in his arms.

"It sure is buddy, Happy Birthday." He kissed his son's forehead.

"Happy Birthday my big boy," Karen greeted with a kiss of her own while Derek leaned him forward.

"What do you say we take a look at one of your gifts?" Derek asked. Karen chuckled because she wasn't sure who was more excited Derek or Kyle.

Derek put Kyle down and taking Karen's hand in his they followed their son to the rooftop. "Are you ready?" Derek inquired. Kyle eagerly nodded his head. Derek opened the door and as soon as Kyle stepped out, Karen swore he was going to pass out from excitement. Assembled in the farthest corner of the roof was at least a 14 foot replica of a T Rex dinosaur. Its tail was a slide; its chest and stomach a rock climbing wall; and dangling from its outstretched arms were two children swings

"Oh my god," Karen stated. "This is amazing." She looked to Derek but his eyes were glued to his son's face. A smile reached from ear to ear as he saw Kyle leap in the air with a whoop and holler.

"It's a dinosaur slide, and swing." He yelled and ran to as fast as he could. When he got close, he stood back to take in the large size of the animal. It looked so real.

The stairs leading up the slide were padded and the ground around the stairs and the bottom of the slid were cushion with mats. There were rails on each side and the steps were large enough for a child to climb comfortably. When Kyle reached the top, the moment he sat on the slide, something was triggered and the dinosaur let out a large roar. "The little boy startled at first but giggled uncontrollably once he realized what it was.

"Thank you," Karen finally caught Derek's attention. She had never seen her son so happy before. "You are an incredible man, Mr. Wills." She kissed him. "How did you do this?"

"I'm a lucky, man to have you both." He replied as Kyle called out to them.

"This is the best. Thank you." He moved to the swing and when he kicked off the ground and began to move the hands shook and once again a roar was heard. Once again the little boy laughed a deep laugh.

Derek turned to Karen "don't worry we can turn the sound off." He assured. "I asked some of the prop guys if they knew anyone who could do it in such short time and they offered. It was worked in with the props for the show."

The morning was spent with Katie and Kyle enjoying the new slide and swing. They were instructed they couldn't climb without someone watching. Before they knew it the party was in full gear and everyone was having a blast. The kids and parents were in awe of the dinosaur and the children were thrilled to play on it. When it came time for the presents Kyle loved every one of them. When they had finished with what they thought was the last one; Derek pulled out a thin square box that looked like it would hold stationary. Kyle eagerly unwrapped the box but his expression changed to one of confusion when he found a pen and formal looking papers in the box. He turned to Derek "what's this?" he asked.

"Well, remember when you asked if me marrying your mom would make me your real dad?" He reminded the little boy. Kyle nodded yes. "Those papers if your mom signs them, makes it official. Once your mom signs the papers, you will be Kyle Wills." The women began to tear up at his words and at Kyle's express. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was open in the shape of an O; grabbing the pen in his hand he looked to Karen.

"Will you sign mommy?" Karen had tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course I will." She answered him.

"The slide isn't my favorite gift anymore," Kyle told his parents. "You being my daddy is." He stood on the chair and jumped into the arms of his father. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." Derek smiled.

Without missing a beat Kyle looked to Rose "I have the same last name. Now you really are my sister." Karen and Derek couldn't help but laugh; this was now truly their family. All that was missing was for Karen to take on his name as well.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm ready daddy," Kyle looked to his father proud he had been able to put on his pants and t-shirt himself. Derek looked at his son and grinned.

"Just about buddy but you still need your dress shirt and tie." He motioned to the white shirt hanging next to his. "Plus you need to comb your hair."

"Can I use you gel and put on some of that watery stuff that mommy likes to smell on you?" His big brown eyes pleading.

"I think I can spare some come here," Derek pulled out the small step from next to the bathroom sink and watched as Kyle stood next to him. He poured a small amount of gel into the little boys hand and instructed him to rub his two hands together. "Do you have it even on both hands?" He questioned. Kyle eagerly nodded in the affirmative. "Okay now you work your hands through your hair starting from the front to the back," Derek demonstrated first without any gel and then once he had some in his own hands; the two rubbed it through their hair. Each making sure they had just the right amount of spike.

"How do I look?" Kyle asked. "It's just like yours." He beamed.

"You're mom is going to think you look very handsome." Derek replied.

"She's gonna think you look handsome too and then she's probably going to kiss you on the lips." His son stated with a disgusted look. "Daddy, why do I have to wear a tie? It makes me itch." He whined.

"Because it's a big night for your mom and everyone is going to be dressed up. I don't like wearing ties but I have too." Once they were done with the hair Derek, much to the delight of his son, splashed a little bit of cologne on the little boy's face. Twenty minutes later and both father and son were walking down stairs where they found Katie and Cameron waiting. Derek hadn't put his tuxedo nor had he put his son's dress shirt on yet. He knew with this much time it would be difficult to keep clean. There were still three hours before show time and an hour before they had to be at the theater. Tonight was Opening Night for Shattered Reflection.

"Karen," Derek called out. "How much longer we only have an hour to get to the theater before Julia will be hunting us down."

"We're just about ready. I needed to make sure I had everything for after the show and we were doing Emma's hair."

"Hello Miss Katie, you look beautiful," he smiled at the young girl. She was dressed in a knee length navy blue dress. She and Rose had begged to wear matching dresses.

"Thank you," Katie blushed.

"Hey, Cameron" he extended a hand. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'd love one," the young actor replied. "I know I probably shouldn't be nervous but I am."

The director smiled. "I would be worried if you told me you weren't nervous, so it's a good thing. Just enjoy tonight. It's your time to shine and show Broadway what you have." He remarked as he handed the young man a scotch. "Kyle, Katie would you like a drink?" He asked.

"I do please," Kyle replied. His father moved to grab a drink box from the refrigerator and decided on white grape in case his son spilled. He handed one to his son and then proceeded to pull three more drinks and three waters that were placed in a small cooling bag for later that evening during the show.

"Did you get the tablets for before the show?" Derek asked Kyle. "It's going to be a long wait until the show starts and I don't want you to get bored. They're in the office." The two children ran to the other room to get the items in question. Cameron watched on in amazement.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Derek replied.

"Manage to get everything together. I mean how do you know you should pack things for the show or games for before? I worry when the time comes I won't know how to do that for Katie. She looks up to you and I'm not sure I can do what you do."

"You learn as you go. You won't always get it right. In fact I know I'll probably forget something; but I try. Katie cares for you, she isn't going stop just because you make a mistake. Karen and Emma, they're a little scarier." He laughed.

"We are what?" A familiar voice startled the two men. Derek grinned when he saw his fiancée enter the kitchen. She walked over to him and kissing his lips gave a mischievous smirk.

"Nothing," Derek replied. "Emma, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she answered, making her way to Cameron.

"You do, you look gorgeous." He smiled kissing her lips.

"Because you got Kyle ready and packed our things, I'm going to forget you called me scary, Mr. Wills." Karen warned as she made her way over to her fiancé. Her warning earned laughs from the others including Derek.

"We got them," Kyle and Katie returned showing the two tablets.

"How do I look mommy?" Kyle asked. "Daddy helped me with my hair and smell me," he raised his neck as if to invite her. "He put that stuff you like to smell on him." Her son beamed. Lifting her son up she eyed him up and down and then put her nose to his neck causing him to giggle.

"Humm, you smell very nice and you look very handsome." She kissed his cheek. When she put him back on the ground he looked at her with brows furrowed in thought.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked.

"Because Cameron and I need to put on our costumes first then after the show we are going to dress up. That's why you're daddy doesn't have his tuxedo on either. He is going to be with us backstage and doesn't want to get dirty."

The two couples and two children left the apartment and arrived at the theater just as Julia was pulling out her phone. "There you are, I thought something might have happened."

"I'm sorry it was my fault we ran late," Emma offered.

"No, it's alright I'm just a ball of nerves." Julia replied.

"It's going to be alright." Derek assured. Walk with us to the back. Kyle and Katie are going to wait with Karen in her dressing room until it's almost curtain call." The director instructed, his voice firm but soothing. "I spoke with Linda on the way here and everything is good to go. Don confirmed nothing has changed from the run through this afternoon with the lights so we should be in good shape." Derek informed Julia while walking back stage. Karen had Kyle's hand and Emma was with Katie. Cameron had already left for his dressing room to change.

"I should have known you would have everything under control." Julia remarked. "I'm sorry."

"I understand," Her friend replied. I promise your show will be everything you wanted." They stopped at Karen's door waited until she unlocked it. Once inside Derek placed their garment bag on the rack and the other two bags containing his fiancée's accessories and the tablets and drinks etc.. for Rose, Katie and Kyle. Looking to Kyle he instructed "you need to listen to mother, Emma and Katie; understood." The little boy nodded. "When Emma says its time to leave I don't want to hear you gave her any back talk."

"I'll be good." Kyle promised. "Break a leg, daddy." He grinned. "Mommy told me that's what Broadway people say instead of good luck." His father ruffled his son's hair and was about to lean in for a kiss when he heard "not the hair daddy, I don't want to mess it up." He couldn't help the laugh that escasped his lips and kissed his son anyway.

"Don't you know daddy's get to mess up hair any time they want," he informed his son; the remark earning an eye roll.

"I guess," was the reply he received.

When backstage intercom announced 15minutes to curtain, Karen said goodbye to Emma and the children. "Give me a kiss for good luck," she told him.

"You're going to be great mommy, you look really pretty." He hugged her tight and kissed her lips. "Daddy says no matter what, you're our star."He smiled.

"Thank you and please be good. If you get bored put your ear plugs on and watch a movie. Carry your bag." She handed the small bag carrying the drinks and games. She opened the door and walked with the three down the hall to the stage. As they neared the end Derek lifted Kyle and sat him on the small work space next to the switch board. He pulled the little boys dress shirt on and clipped the small bow tie. When he was done he put the jacket on. "Very handsome," Karen complimented one last time before Emma and the three were out of sight.

"Are you ready, Love?" Derek asked, his hands wrapped around her waist.

"With you by my side, always," she replied. She leaned against his chest and turning her face slightly met his lips. "I love you."

When Emma and the others arrived at their seats Ana and Matt were already seated. "There's my handsome godson and his beautiful best friend. Let me take a look at you two." She motioned for them to turn around. "Very nice."

"Smell me," Kyle raised his neck. "I have cologne." He informed with pride. Ana did as instructed and smiled.

"Humm, Uncle Matt should wear some of that." She remarked.

"I can ask my dad if he can borrow some," Kyle offered. Matt laughed.

"Its okay buddy, I'll buy some of my own. Your dad needs to share with you."

"Where's Ivy and Rose?" Emma inquired. "She told Derek they would come on their own when he offered to pick them up."

"I don't know but Derek will have a fit if she doesn't bring Rose. She made Karen promised she would get to see her." Ana replied.

"Not only that, but Cameron said Jonathan was excited about Ivy being here tonight."

The lights went out and both Katie and Kyle looked on with excitement. Mesmerized by the music and dancing neither of them said a peep during the first act. The show so far was captivating and the audience was crying and laughing at the right times. Julia couldn't help the smile on her face. Eileen was also grinning from ear to ear. When it was time for intermission the gang stepped out into the private lobby and Matt took Kyle to the restroom. Julia had tried calling Ivy but her phone went straight to voice mail. Just as they were about to go back into the theater Ana spotted the blonde woman in question and her daughter. Ana, Emma and Katie had gone to the ladies room and were on their way back when Emma called out.

Ivy turned to the three and quickly offered an apology. "I'm so sorry we're late. It's a long story but the gust is, Rose and I have moved out of Tom's apartment. I found a new place but it isn't ready yet so for tonight we are staying at a hotel and we just got done checking in. On top of that I left my phone back at the room."

"We were worried. We knew Rose wanted to come and you would want to be here for Jonathan; so when you didn't show we started to think the worse." Emma informed.

"You want a drink before we go back in?" Ana asked but before Ivy could reply. Matt and the others arrived carrying drinks for the three ladies.

"Hey there are my two favorite blondes," Sam greeted. "Everything okay?"

"It is now," Ivy replied taking a gulp of the drink. Rose and Katie were already talking about what the blonde little girl had missed. Katie was describing the music and dancing. Kyle was adding his comments too. After about five more minutes everyone returned to their seats.

An hour later when the Karen took her final bow and the curtain came down; it was official, Shattered Reflection was on Broadway. With the audience's reaction there was little doubt the reviews would be strong and Tony talk was already starting.

Everyone made their way backstage where immediately upon seeing Karen and Derek the three children ran to embrace them. "You do sing like an angel, mommy" Rose complimented.

"How do you know what an angel sounds like?" Kyle asked earning a laugh.

"I don't," Rose replied. "Its suppose to mean she sings pretty."

"Then why don't you just say that." He asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He is exactly like Derek," Ivy remarked to Jonathan whom she had just congratulated with a kiss. "You were spectacular." She told him with a smile.

"Thank you." He kissed her back.

"Mommy, you were beautiful and I didn't even get bored," Kyle stated.

"Thank you," she answered. "I have to go change do you want to come with me or go with daddy while he changes?" She asked Kyle.

"I'm going with daddy."

"Can we go with you?" Rose and Katie both asked. Karen looked at their mother's.

"Sure but listen to Karen," they both warned. The actress took each by the hand and the three headed to her room.

"Hey wait up," Ana called out.

Ivy and Emma left with their boyfriends. While Sam and Matt along with Trevor enjoyed more drinks.

Thirty minutes later and cameras flashed as Karen and Derek walked out into the lobby together with Derek holding Kyle in his arms and Karen holding Rose and Katie's hand, Ana followed behind. They all exited the theater together and waited patiently while Karen signed autographs. When she finished they entered the waiting limo and the car took off to the after party destination.


	25. Chapter 25

"Are ready for today Buddy?" Derek asked his son while eating breakfast. The two had spent the night in the hotel room he and Karen would be share later that night as husband and wife. The day had finally arrived and he was nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yup," Kyle replied. "I get to walk in with Rose and then I'll stand next to you." He replied. "Uncle Matt says being the best man is very important because I get to hold the rings."

Derek smiled "He's right, being the best man is the most important role today and I couldn't think of anyone else to do the job except you." Kyle beamed with pride.

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Can Daddy's be best friends?" He asked. "Cause you were my best friend before you were my daddy and I don't want anyone else." At his son's words Derek felt himself get emotional. He had never expected to love any one as much as Karen; but looking at his son, he knew that was no longer true. He loved Kyle and Rose just as much as Karen but in a different way.

"I hope so, because that would mean you could stay mine." He answered.

"I think they can." The little boy said with resolve. "Is Grandpa Roger coming over?"

"Yes, he is and so are Uncle Matt and Uncle Trevor."

"What about Uncle Cameron and Jonathan?"

"No, they are going to the apartment because they have to practice. They are going to sing for us during the service."

"Oh," he replied. "Daddy, do you think Uncle Cameron is going to marry Katie's mom?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

Kyle looked at his father, his head slightly cocked to one side with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration "Because Katie really wants a daddy like you. And she likes Uncle Cameron."

Derek smiled "I know Uncle Cameron loves Katie's mom. We'll have to wait to see if they marry though." He told his son. Curious how Rose felt about Jonathan Derek used the opportunity to ask his son. "What about Rose, what does she think about Uncle Jonathan? You didn't ask me about him."

"Cuz Rose says Ivy doesn't want to marry Uncle Jonathan. Rose likes him and she says her mommy smiles when he is around but she doesn't want to marry him. She told Rose he wasn't going to be her second daddy." Kyle sighed. "Rose was sad cuz she wanted two daddies just like she has two mommies."

Derek laughed at the reasoning his daughter had for wanting the pair together; but he was also disappointed. He wanted Ivy to be happy and Rose was right, Jonathan seemed to do that for her. Maybe it was the fact he was getting married today but he hoped one day Ivy could find what he had with Karen.

He and Kyle finished breakfast and went to take a shower before the others started to arrive. Back at the apartment Karen had woken up early to take a bath and eat breakfast. Her parents along with Ana had stayed with her.

"Are you nervous?" Ana asked sitting next to Karen sipping her coffee.

"You know, I thought I would be but I think anxious is a better word. It feels like we've waited so long for this day to happen and I can't wait to become Mrs. Derek Wills." She smiled.

"I'm happy for you. Watching you and Derek it makes me believe in fairytales. I mean I watched the two of you dance around your feelings during Bombshell and Hit List, I watched you walked away from him and then to see the two of you finally together. It was meant to be." Her friend expressed with a shaky voice and tear filled eyes.

"You know I wouldn't have made it through these past years without you. You kept me strong and I can't wait for the day I'm helping you get ready to marry Matt." Ana blushed at Karen's words. "And don't deny it, Matt does talk to Derek you know."

"Girls," Karen's mother called out from the stairs.

"In the kitchen Mom." She replied.

Kissing each of the young girls she asked "are you hungry?"

"I could go for some of your pancakes if you're offering," Karen smiled.

"Anything for my little girl," her mother answered.

"She won't be your little girl much longer." Karen's father voiced as he walked into the room.

"Roger, don't be silly. Married or not, she will always be my little girl." He laughed and kissed each of the girls.

"So what time are you going to the hotel?" Karen asked.

"Around noon." He answered. His daughter rose from her seat and walked over to her bag. Rummaging through it she pulled out two small boxes and an envelope.

"Can you please give this too Derek?" She requested with a kiss on his cheek.

"With payment like that how can I refuse," he smiled.

Three hours later, Karen was up in the master bedroom and with the help of her mother and Julia was carefully pulling up her dress. Ana and Emma were still getting ready as they had done her hair and makeup. Katie and Rose were standing in the room watching in awe. Once the dress was on Karen turned to them and asked "What do you think?"

"You look like a princess," Rose squealed.

"She doesn't look like a princess; she looks like Cinderella." Katie added to the agreement of Rose.

"Aww, thank you." She replied.

"Oh, baby you look beautiful." Karen's mother complimented as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Mom don't cry or else I'm going too."

"She's right, you look stunning sweetheart." Julia remarked.

"Okay now I'm glad the girls used waterproof mascara."

"Holy Cow, Karen, you look hot!" Ana and Emma exclaimed. Karen laughed at her friends, they knew exactly when to lighten the mood.

"Derek is going to have a hard time containing himself." Ana stated before remembering Karen's mother was in the room. "Sorry Mrs. Cartwright."

"No worries, I was young once too."

The photographer took pictures of the ladies and commented he had just come from taking pictures of the groom and groomsmen. Knowing Derek was there made it all real and she couldn't help but smile. After about ten minutes a light knock was heard. "Come in" Karen called out.

Roger Cartwright was speechless when he entered his daughter's bedroom. His daughter smiled at her father's expression. "What do you think daddy?"

In two strides the older man crossed the room and tightly embraced his daughter. The moment captured on film. "I think Derek Wills is a very lucky man. I love you so much pumpkin."

"I'm lucky too daddy because Derek makes me so happy." She replied. "And I love you this much," She extended her arms wide. A gesture she and her father used to exchange when she was a small child."

He hugged her again as tears flowed down his face. "You will always be my little girl." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Karen. "Derek asked me to give this too you."

The young bride opened the sealed envelope and pulled out a letter. Without a second thought she began to read it out loud.

_**My dearest Karen,**_

_**If you look in the top drawer of my dresser you will find a small blue box. In it I give to you the key to my heart and a promise to forever ensure that you feel the love you unlock every second of every minute of every day you are in my life. Today my Love, you make me the happiest and luckiest man.**_

_** Yours Truly,**_

_** Derek.**_

With the letter still in her hand she walked over to the dresser draw. Just as Derek had said, she pulled out the tiffany blue box. When she opened it she found a dainty platinum key encrusted with diamonds dangling within a very thin heart shaped frame. Overwhelmed with emotion she began to cry. Through sobs she asked if someone could help her put it on.

"It's time," Matt informed with a slap to Derek's back. "Are you ready."

"I've never been more ready in my life." The director smiled. Looking to Kyle he asked "Do you have the ring buddy."

"Yup," His son smiled as his father fixed the small cufflinks on his jacket. Karen had given father and son matching cufflinks and to see the little boy's expression when they opened the gifts; to Derek was priceless. Each set was engraved with the words forever in my heart.

Derek stepped out onto the rooftop and took his place under the white tent. When the music started he felt his heart beat faster. The door opened and the first too come out was Grace escorted by Matt and then Elizabeth Cartwright escorted by Trevor. Once the women had taken their seat next to walk down the aisle were Kyle, Rose and Katie; the two young girls flanking his son. When they reached the front Kyle took his place next to Derek. Ana and Matt were next and behind them Julia and Trevor.

The music changed to the traditional march and the door opened. In that moment Derek felt his heart stop at Karen's beauty. She wore a crème color dress with a beaded bodice that fit her body perfectly and accentuated her small waist. The bottom was full with a long train. He was glad she chose not to wear a veil because the love he saw reflected in her big brown eyes took his breath away. Lost for a moment he was brought back to reality by a tug to his pant. "Mommy looks pretty, doesn't she?" Kyle asked.

"More than pretty," Derek whispered "She's beautiful." His son smiled.

When Karen's eyes locked with those of the man she loved her heart skipped a beat. After all this time they were finally getting their happy ever after. Watching him with her son, their son she would be eternally grateful for his acceptance of being a father. It was more than she could ever have hoped for. When they finally reached the front the priest asked "Who gives this woman away in marriage."

"I do," Karen's father responded. Placing his daughter's hand in Derek's he asked his future son-in-law "Take care of her."

"With my life," Derek promised.

The priest continued with the service until it was time to exchange vows. "The couple has written their own vows and will exchange them at this time." He informed their guests. "Derek," he instrusted.

"Karen Jacqueline Cartwright, before our friends and family and before God I promise to remain faithful to you and to love you until my last breathe. I will forever treasure the gift you have given me in my son and will do my very best to serve as an example of what a man should be. I will show him by example to treat a woman with respect, to honor their wishes and support their dream and most of all to never be afraid to show them love. You are my forever and with you I am whole."

Karen at this point could not contain her tears but composing herself the best she could she began "Derek Anthony Wills, today before our family and friends and before God, I promise to be faithful to you and to love you until my last breathe. The love you have given me has made me a stronger woman, a better mother and I will spend the rest of my life being the wife you deserve. I will forever treasure the gift you have given me of a daughter and will do my very best to support and love her. With you next to me no dream is impossible to reach or obstacle too big to overcome." With you by my side my heart overflows with blessings and love.

The priest asked for the rings and Derek turned to his son. Reaching into his pocket the little boys eyes widened when he couldn't find what he was looking for. Looking up to his father he wasn't sure what to say. Derek bent down and helped turn the little boy's pockets inside out. In the very corner of the lining he found the diamond band. "Oh I thought I lost it," Kyle giggled loudly. The guests laughed and Derek couldn't help but ruffle his son's hair.

"It's alright its right here." He then rose to his feet and turned to look at Karen.

"Repeat after me." the priest instructed.

"Karen Jacqueline Cartwright, with this ring I thee wed." Derek placed the ring on Karen's finger and repeated the words.

Karen took the ring from Julia and did the same "Derek Anthony Wills, with this ring I thee wed."

"With the power invested in me, ladies and gentlemen I now give to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Wills."

"You may kiss the bride." The couple leaned in and shared a gentle and linger kiss. The music started and the newlyweds walked down the aisle. Maybe fairytales do come true Karen thought when they reached the end and Derek wrapped her in his arms for another kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

It's the end of another story. Thanks again for all of your support. Hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.

**Epilogue**

"You'll have to be quiet your mother might be asleep alright," Derek instructed his son who nodded in understanding. The father slowly pushed the door to the room open and smiled when his suspicions were confirmed. Karen was sleeping peacefully while Ana and Julia chatted in whispers in the chairs next to her. As the little boy stepped through the door he greeted each woman before being lead to the opposite side of the bed.

Kneeling on a chair his father moved close for his use, Kyle took a moment to the study the sight before him. After a few minutes passed he asked "Why is his face all red and crinkly, Dad?" Derek chuckled at his son's observation.

"He still has some growing to do," he answered.

"Can I touch him?"

"Just be gentle." Kyle moved closer to the hospital bassinet. He looked between his father and new brother as his big brown eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Hi Nate," he lowered his small fingers grazing them over his brother's cheek. Derek smiled at the nick name he had already given his baby brother, Nathan Samuel Wills. "I'm Kyle; I'm your big brother." The baby boy squirmed and gave what appeared to be a grin in response." Kyle eyes widened "did you see Daddy, he smiled at me?" The young boy giggled.

"I did Buddy," Derek informed his son. "I think he knows he's got a great big brother."

"When is Rose getting here?" Kyle inquired before turning back to his brother. "You have a sister too Nate. Her name is Rose and she's lots of fun but can be kinda bossy." He crinkled his nose as he talked to the baby. Derek chuckled.

"Rose is coming with Emma and Katie." Derek replied. Julia and Ana smiled at the interaction. Nathan opened his eyes wider as his lower lip began to quiver.

"Daddy he looks like he is going to cry," Kyle said almost in a panic. "Don't cry Nat," he pleaded with his little brother. He moved his small hand from Nat's face to grab his tiny hand. Instantly the baby took hold of the older boy's finger and pulled it into his mouth. "Eww, Nat don't eat my finger. Daddy, he's putting drool on me."

"Son, that's what babies do. You did that too when you were little." He advised.

"I did?" Kyle questioned.

"Yes you did."

"I guess it's alright then Nat." He sighed letting his brother happily suck on his finger.

"Is that my big boy helping?" A soft voice asked. Derek and Kyle both looked up to see Karen smiling at them.

"He like's my finger, mommy," Kyle explained.

"I can see," She grinned at her son while Ana helped her sit up.

"He looks like me and Rose," her son added.

"I know, that's why he's so handsome." She told him. "Come sit with me and you can help me hold Nathan." At her words Kyle jumped from the chair and climbed on the bed.

"Careful Buddy," Derek reminded his son. "Mom is sore." Remembering his mother's stomach before Nathan's birth, Kyle couldn't help but ask.

"Mom is your tummy gone? Can I see?" He asked, earning a laugh. Karen pulled the bed sheet down to reveal her drastically smaller stomach. "Wow," Kyle exclaimed. "You took up a lot of room Nat." He told his brother as if expecting a reply. Derek lifted his newborn son in his arms and rocked him. Everything he had missed with Kyle and Rose he was experiencing with Nathan and he couldn't get enough. Nathan was the perfect blend of Rose and Kyle and inexplicably their son.

So much had changed in the year and a half since his wedding to Karen; the birth of Nathan being the biggest. The other major change was Rose now lived with the Wills family. After Shattered Reflection swept the Tony Awards, Ivy decided she wanted to fully commit to a return to Broadway. She had been offered a lead in a production but the show was going to open first in London's West End and then Broadway after six months. The blonde had been hesitant to go at first but after assurance from the Derek and Karen that Emma would visit, she agreed. She had waited so long to make a return to the stage and knew this may be her last chance. Just as Kyle had mentioned to his father, Ivy and Jonathan remained friends but ultimately decided they wanted different things when it came to a relationship. Jonathan wanted marriage while Ivy wasn't sure marriage was something she would be ready for any time in the near future.

Emma and Katie moved out of the couple's home and into an apartment with Cameron. Emma still had her daycare which was prospering. Kyle was in his last year with her as he would be entering first grade the next school year. Katie still remained extremely close with Rose and Kyle and the children often spent the night at each other's homes. Julia and Trevor were engaged and Ana and Matt were going strong.

"Derek," the Brit was brought out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Love." He looked up from Nathan who was sleeping in his arms. Karen smiled in understanding. She knew how much holding his son meant to her husband. He carefully walked over and handed the child to his wife.

Karen had unexpectedly gone into labor two weeks early than expected which prevented her parents from being present as planned. Despite his early arrival, Nathan was healthy and that was all that mattered to the couple. Repositioning herself so that Nathan comfortably sat cradled in her arms, she looked up when the door slowly opened. With a smile reaching from ear to ear Rose entered the room.

"Mommy," Rose exclaimed. She immediately rushed to the bed tippy toeing to see her new brother.

"He has your eyes and my hair," Kyle told his sister.

"But his eyes are big like yours and mommy," the young girl smiled. "Mommy can I sit with you too?" she asked.

"There isn't enough room on the bed sweetheart," Derek told his daughter.

"I'm sure we can make room," Karen assured. "Can you take Nathan back for a minute please?" She looked to her husband. "Oh and I think he may need a diaper change."

Derek moved over to take the newborn from his wife and once safely in his arms she mouthed the words thank you. He smiled at her and walked over to the changing table. "I'll help you Uncle Derek." Katie offered.

The young girl walked over to the bassinet and watched as the baby was gently laid. As Derek undid his son's diaper both crinkled their nose. "Ugh Nathan, you stink." Katie stated. The others in the room laughed as Derek confirmed her words.

"You smelled pretty bad when you were little Buddy; but your brother beats you hands down." Derek teased his older son.

"He can't help it Daddy," Kyle replied.

"He's just playing, Baby." Karen ruffled her son's hair. Rose giggled at the exchange. When Derek was done changing his son, he helped Katie carry Nathan to the bed. When they reached the trio he handed Nathan to his wife who was flanked by Kyle and Rose.

Once safely in his mother's arms Nathan snuggled deeply against her chest. Kyle and Rose each took turns talking and playing with their little brother. "That's a great picture," Ana remarked as she snap the scene with her phone. "Derek get closer," she motioned for him to step next to the bed. The director did as requested. He sat at the edge next to Kyle and the family smiled on the count of three. "Perfect," Ana said; and in Derek's opinion she was absolutely right. Watching his family he had never felt so blessed.


End file.
